


I'll Be Here Waiting on Forever

by sweaterpawstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Dom Louis, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feminine Harry, Fluff, Happy Ending, IT'S REALLY MINOR I PROMISE, King Louis, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Murder, Omega Harry, Physical Abuse, Please read notes, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Sex, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis, Riding, Rimming, Romeo and Juliet AU, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, it's mild but still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Harry made Louis feel like he was walking on air. He was beautiful in every way and it constantly amazed Louis. His eyes could melt Louis' heart at a single glance, his soft hands made Louis' heart race with a simple touch, and the words from his cherry red lips were so captivating that Louis held onto everything he said.</em><br/> <br/><em>There was a constant buzz in Louis' veins when Harry gave him that look, the look that spoke more than words ever could. It was a soft fond that Louis fell in love with so easily. Too easily.</em></p><p> <em>Louis was in love with the boy he could never have and show off to the world. </em><br/> <br/>Or<br/> <br/>A Romeo and Juliet AU where Louis is an alpha prince who falls in love with Harry, an omega prince from the neighboring kingdom</p><p>**NOW EDITED AND COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all right so this is my first a/b/o fic but the dynamics should pretty much be normal. If this is your first a/b/o fic that you've read, i HIGHLY recommend looking it up. There's some great sites (like tumblr) that give excellent details and explanations to this verse.
> 
> I've been writing this fic for nearly a year now and it's like my baby so please be nice. I did a lot of research for a/b/o and medieval times so things could be as accurate as possible. If it's not, I apologize.
> 
> NOTE - I own absolutely nothing and I make no money off of this.
> 
> Let it be noted that I gave a/b/o fic a shot because there's hardly any omega harry and it was making me sad. omega Harry is beautiful and we need more of it.
> 
> Also, thank you to Khadija and Von for both helping beta this fic.
> 
> EDIT: I'd like to apologize in advance if any part of the timeline in this story is off or incorrect. I wrote this over several months and, although I tried to edit it, there's still a chance I messed some things up.
> 
> Enjoy. x

Louis was 13 when he met Harry for the first time.

His father had decided to bring Louis along when he made a trip over to the neighboring kingdom for what he strictly said was for "business purposes". He told Louis he was too young to understand the details and the reasons as to why. Frankly, Louis wasn't sure if he cared. He was just excited to leave the castle for a while.

As much as Louis loved his life in the castle, it was always bustling and a bit chaotic. His four younger sisters were always running around, stealing away his spotlight with their mischief. Sometimes, Louis just craved an adventure. The need to rebel was a desperate flame in him.

For his father to ask him to go with him was a pretty big deal to Louis, honestly. He and his alpha father have always gotten along well. They were similar in their personalities and interests, especially relating in their dominance. His father always told Louis he would be an alpha when he grew up. That was quite obvious, even at his young age.

But as dominating and alpha-like as Louis was, he had an incredible sweet side to him. Maybe it was his little sisters’ fault for making his heart melt so damn easily but Louis also had an innocent face and a fluffy, caramel fringe. His ocean eyes were the reason he got away with most of his mischief. He just looked innocent. That's why, when threatened, he used his alpha voice to prove he had the upper hand in the situation.

For the last 13 years of his life, Louis had lived in the castle with his alpha father, his sweet gentle-spoken omega mother, and his four little sisters. Being the oldest and the future heir to the throne meant Louis had to be trained. His father would teach him basic things most days. Louis supposed trekking to another kingdom was one of them.

Although, as excited as he was, to say he was nervous about going to the other kingdom would be an understatement. They were on their horses with two guards following in their lead. Louis' favorite black horse, who had been stupidly named Midnight, trotted along obediently. But even Louis noticed the tension in his father. Their normally light, witty commentary was filled with stiff glances and silence. 

Louis decided not to press the situation and was obedient in his actions, his manners the epitome of polite when they entered the main hall of the large castle.

The large room was dark except for the bright candles flickering on the side pillars that aligned the room. King Robin, a large man with a dark, clean cut beard and red and purple robes clinging to his frame, rose from his chair and walked towards them.

Louis watched with hesitant eyes as both kings exchanged tight nods. A strike of fear bolted down Louis' spine when the smell of alpha penetrated his nose. He could smell the dominance in both kings. He shivered in slight horror.

Then, King Robin broke Louis out of his trance when he looked directly at him, his dark eyes narrowing at the nervous boy.

"My son will be here shortly," King Robin told him stiffly before looking back to his father.

Louis paused and wondered what that meant exactly. Who was his son? How old was he? How does that affect anything at all?

Both kings then moved to sit at a polished round table in a small sitting room just off a hallway from the main entrance hall. Louis stood by his father's right side. His veins were hot with nerves. The dark, candlelit room reflected both of the kings’ tense faces, when the sudden creaking of a door broke the silence.

That's when he first laid eyes on Harry.

Ten-year-old Harry walked into the room with a timid look on his pale face. He shyly muttered an apology to his father for being late, kissed his bearded cheek, and took a spot next to his father and across from Louis.

His curly hair was in tight ringlets and framed his small face. He looked so innocent with his wide, green eyes and cherry lips. He was so cute and sweet looking.

"Harry," King Robin slashed through the unbearable silence, "take young Prince Louis here and go on your way for we have some—" his eyes darkened visibly, "—things to discuss."

Harry smiled and nodded politely, his eyes never leaving Louis'.

They stood up at the same time and walked out of the room, a petrifying silence following them. Harry took the lead in deciding where they were going.

Shortly, they passed a corridor where there was a door that led to the outside. The silence that previously held them captive vanished the moment they stepped outside.

Louis' jaw immediately dropped when he saw a gorgeous courtyard ahead of them. The orchard was covered in various types of trees. Ripe fruit hung from them, contrasting with the different shades of green from the many plants while lavender flowers littered the grass.

It was like a little paradise.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked shyly. "I didn't know where else we could go."

Louis nodded and made note of how, no matter how gorgeous the different shades of green were, nothing was as pretty as Harry's eyes.

"It's very pretty," Louis commented. He felt a nudge of bravery kick in and before he could stop himself he said, "but you're prettier."

So the second thing Louis ever said to Harry was how attractive he was. And he honestly couldn't have felt stupider.

But when Harry turned back to him with a little smile, it made it all worth it. "You're sweet," he replied before pausing again. "You're sweeter than any fruit here," he said cheekily, grinning like mad.

Louis felt his cheeks go red immediately. Before he could stutter out a reply, Harry took his hand and led him to an apple tree.

His sweaty hand stayed connected with Harry's small one as they sat down under the shade of the tall tree. He was so fascinated with this boy. Louis could see the way his eyes wandered around the garden with an appreciative stare. He wasn't sure why, but the younger boy seemed to be open to things. If Louis wanted to, they could probably have a 3 hour long discussion simply on the apple to his left.

Part of Louis wondered why this boy would take him to one of his favorite places, even when they had just met. It was odd to Louis.

They hardly spoke the entire time they were in the garden. The silence wasn't awkward; it was peaceful, comforting even. Something was so incredibly beautiful about Harry and Louis swore he wanted to be his mate when they were old enough. Something about him was incredibly beautiful and Louis was enchanted beyond words.

Louis left the castle with a smile on his face and hope in his heart that day.

-

The second time they met was a year later. Louis was 14.

It was early spring when he saw Harry's perky smile. The boy greeted him the moment he and his father entered the hall. He took quick note of how beautiful Harry looked before he was escorted away by the boy's soft hands.

They wound up in a small sitting room just to the side of the main hall. They sat side by side on the small couch with their knees curled in and their small hands keeping their fingers enlaced. Good God, Louis was holding hands with a pretty boy for the second time and he thought he might die.

Harry just stared at Louis with all the love in the world. As though their families didn't hate each other and this wasn't only the second time they met.

Louis sucked in a deep breath, knowing he should be the one to speak first. He literally didn't even know the boy but he felt like he was already in love.

"I'm afraid I never formally told you my name the last time we spoke," Louis cleared his throat nervously. "I suppose I’ll carry on where we left off?" He wasn't sure if it was a question or not but Harry nodded anyway.

He licked his lips nervously. "Hi, I'm Louis," he smiled softly, his voice coming out higher and shakier than he expected.

"Harry," the boy breathed out. Louis couldn't help but fall in love with the way his voice was light and airy like morning sunshine.

Their conversation after that was simple, small talk. Louis found out Harry had an older sister who had recently discovered she was an alpha, meaning she was the heir to the throne. That's just how it worked. Whether male or female, the oldest alpha is the heir to the throne. But oddly enough, Harry didn't seem upset by the news that he wouldn't become king.

Louis also found out that Harry had a white kitten named Snowflake, his favorite color was royal purple, and he secretly loved wearing his sister's dresses.

Louis fell in love more and more with every minute that passed.

And that's how their fathers found them later. Sitting too close on the couch with Louis's hand stroking Harry's arm lightly, and staring into each other's eyes. Their attraction was deep and very clear.

Needless to say, their fathers didn't approve.

And the moment Louis had returned home, he was sent to bed without supper and beaten for his affections towards the other prince.

-

The third time they met, it was a warm day in the middle of March. Louis was 16.

It had been a long day at the castle. His father was showing him the proper punishments for every criminal, and honestly, it was exhausting and almost sad to send prisoners to their death with harsh words and a strict alpha tone.

Louis had managed to escape their sorrowful cries by running off outside and heading towards the stables to retrieve his horse and go for a ride to get his mind off things.

Midnight had been his loving companion for as long as Louis could remember. The solid black horse was gentle and loving towards Louis, but had a tendency to be harsh towards strangers. He honestly loved him.

Louis had no idea where he was going. He just needed to get away from busy castle and spend some alone time.

He took off riding with a steady speed but he must have gotten lost in his thoughts because soon it was midday and Louis had no fucking idea where he was. 

Looking around, he noted that he was in a small valley surrounded by woods. The valley itself was square shaped, and long enough that Louis squinted to see the other side.

The valley had ankle-length, crisp, green grass and purple flowers scattered all around. It was a gorgeous spring day outside, and Louis decided he'd settle down there for the rest of the afternoon.

"Louis?"

Louis quickly looked up and pulled out his small sword, steadying it in the direction of the voice. He squinted his eyes over the bright sun and saw—

Oh Christ.

_Harry._

He was a good 15 yards from him. But Louis dropped his sword right as the boy rode his white horse towards him.

When Harry got closer, Louis saw that Harry was wearing and immediately felt his heart begin to race. He was wearing what looked to be a solid white dress that had a gold band around his waist. His hair was longer since they had last spoken too. He looked so angelic and Louis wanted to _cry_ because of how he looked next to Harry.

"Oh my God," Harry hopped off his horse and walked towards Louis, pulling him into a tight embrace. Louis promptly choked when a full wave of pure omega hit him and his cock twitched as Harry pressed tight against him.

Harry pulled back in a grin. "Funny running into you here," he gestured around them. "Do you come here often?"

Louis shook his head and Harry raised his eyebrows, as though waiting for an answer. Louis thought he might choke on his tongue because of how good Harry looked.

"N—No," he stuttered out, somehow catching Harry's sparkling eyes. "Just needed to escape for a while. Got lost," he laughed awkwardly. "Have you been here before?"

"Oh yes," Harry chirped, pulling his horse closer to him and petting its nose. "It's me and Cotton's favorite place to go when we want to be alone." He smiled at his horse and turned back to Louis. "And who's this?" He asked, looking just over Louis' shoulder.

"What?" Louis asked, momentarily confused until he felt a wet nudge on his shoulder and looked up to see his horse standing right next to him. "Oh, this, uh, this is Midnight," he patted him softly. "My horse."

"I caught that," Harry chuckled. "He's cute."

"Bit stupid, really." Louis replied and bit his lip harshly when Harry burst out laughing. God his laugh was so cute.

"So, would you like to sit for a while?" Harry asked, suddenly seeming a little nervous. "I haven't seen you in a few years. It'd be nice to catch up," he added.

Louis licked his lips. "Yeah, yeah, I'd love to," he said back, trying not to seem as nervous as he really was.

Harry grinned and looped his free arm through one of Louis' and led him towards a certain spot on the grass.

Leading their horses nearby, Harry plopped down and patted a spot for Louis to sit next to him, which Louis took hesitantly, in fear that he might be sitting too close to the boy.

Harry laid back, propping himself up with his arms. When Louis mirrored him, he realized they were a mere inch from brushing skin. He shivered delightfully.

"How are things, Louis?" Harry interrupted his thoughts. "You're doing good?"

"Yeah," Louis responded, fixing his eyes on his horse that was a few yards ahead of him and next to Harry's horse. "'M all right. Yourself?" He turned towards him.

"I'm doing good, thank you," Harry turned to meet his eyes. His pale skin seemingly shined under the warm sun.

There was a small silence between them as they searched each other’s eyes. It seemed so romantic and Louis was aching with the thought of Harry being his omega. Cause fuck, he smelled like heaven.

"Louis?"

Louis snapped himself out of a trance. "Yeah?"

"Um, are you, um, are you an alpha?" Harry asked shyly, suddenly losing their eye contact to stare at the grass. "You, well, uh, smell like one to me."

Louis nearly choked at the boy's words. He tried to remain as composed as possible.

"I am, yeah," he answered. "My father's an alpha too." He shut his eyes in embarrassment. He just realized how the topic of their fathers was probably sore. They weren't supposed to be together now. They were supposed to hate each other.

But Harry just nodded slowly. "So is my father," he told him. "And my sister," he added with a smile before looking up again. "But I'm an omega."

"I know," Louis blurted out. "Fuck, I mean, yeah, I can just—" he bit his lip in complete shame. Fucking hell he was so embarrassing. "You smell, uh, good. Like an omega, I guess," he finished, terribly guilt that everything would be awkward now.

Harry paused before bursting out into giggles. He rolled over on his side so his whole body faced Louis as he propped himself up on one arm.

"I'm sorry if I'm making this weird," Harry blushed, offering him a small smile. Louis opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off, "I feel like I make you nervous, and I'm sorry if I do." His whole demeanor changed and he suddenly looked genuinely apologetic.

"No, no," Louis rushed out quickly. He rolled over so he was mirroring Harry's position, "I guess I'm just not used to being around someone like you," he said nervously, picking at the grass in front of them.

Harry was literally inches from his face and Louis thought he might die.

He furrowed his brows. "Someone like me?" Harry was clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Uh," Louis paused. Fucking shit, Louis might as well say it. The first thing he ever told Harry was how pretty he was. He literally had nothing to lose. "I mean," he said slowly, "someone as beautiful as you."

Harry's eyelashes fluttered and his cheeks turned a shade pinker. "You think I'm beautiful?" He asked shyly, as though Louis might have just been joking.

"I told you when I was only 13 years old, did I not?" Louis reached up, using the hand that was picking at grass, to touch Harry's cheek. He dragged his pointer finger over the flesh. His skin was so soft.

Harry's breathing noticeably changed under the contact of Louis' hand. His eyes widened as he nuzzed into the touch. "You remembered that?" He seemed breathless.

Louis nodded and kept watching his finger stroke Harry's oh-so-soft cheek. "'Course I remembered," He replied back. "You took me to that beautiful orchard too."

Harry's face fell then. "I miss that place," he confessed, sighing.

Louis dropped his hand from Harry's cheek, causing Harry to look up at him. "What happened to it?" Louis asked.

"My father, uh," he paused. "Burnt it."

Louis's eyes widened. Why the hell would someone burn such a beautiful place?

"Why?" He pressed.

Harry shrugged. "I guess my father doesn't like beautiful things."

"That's not a good enough reason," Louis blurted out.

"I know," came Harry's reply.

There was another moment of silence as Harry stared at Louis' hand that was picking at the grass. Louis was shocked that he had spoken and now he was scared that there was a new wall of tension.

"Louis," Harry said after a moment. God, the way Harry said his name so lightly made him shiver, "we won't be like our fathers, will we?" He asked so hesitantly, seeming to know very well that he was treading over dangerous waters.

"I don't want to be, love," Louis responded. "I think you and I will be really good, uh," Louis bit his lip, "we'll be really close," he finished.

Harry looked up with a smile. "Good," he said. "Because I want to know everything about you," he giggled, grinning.

Louis laughed. "All right, what do you want to know, love?"

"Everything there is to know," Harry replied immediately.

"Everything?" Louis asked.

"Everything."

"All right," Louis chucked. "Ask me questions then."

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

"Favorite animal?"

"Anything but cats."

Harry gasped.

"How could you!" he accused and Louis burst out laughing. "I can't believe you would said that, cats are wonderful companions," Harry informed him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nah," Louis shrugged. "I prefer my horse if anything."

"Fine," Harry narrowed his eyes. "Favorite food?"

"Anything really."

"Favorite weather?"

Louis paused. "Snow, I think."

"Ever had a first kiss?" Harry raised his eyebrows tauntingly. Louis chuckled.

"Nope," he responded. "Unless my mum counts."

Harry laughed. "It does not," he said. "Okay, um, ever been hunting?"

"Once with a friend, actually. I was quite good," he prided himself and winked at Harry.

"Ever been in a tickle fight?"

"I—" Louis paused suddenly. "Wait, wait what?"

Harry grinned and before Louis could process what was happening, Harry suddenly pounced onto him and pushed him to lie on his back. He quickly straddled Louis's hips and began tickling the older boy and laughing hysterically.

Louis wasn't sure if he had ever felt such a bright happiness as he felt with Harry. Everything he did and said was wonderful and if Harry let him, he hoped they could be together one day. But he tried not to think about what would happen if their fathers knew they were together.

The couple spent the rest of the day together. They laughed and told each other stories from their kingdoms. Honestly, it was as though they had known each other their whole lives. It felt like Louis had just blinked when he was aware that the sun was about to go down and he needed to head back.

"Love," Louis broke into their first silence together. "I hate saying this, but I need to go." He stood up and offered his hand to Harry to help him.

Harry nodded and accepted his hand gratefully. He brushed off his dress and turned back to Louis. "Can we meet again?" He asked. "I had fun today. So, so much fun."

"We'll have to," Louis smiled. "'M afraid I'll miss you if we don't," he winked at the boy.

Harry blushed and pulled Louis into a tight embrace. But the sudden contact surprised Louis and almost caused him to fall backwards. In a desperate attempt to not fall over onto his bum, it caused him to fall forwards.

Next thing he knew, he was somehow wedged in between Harry's legs, who was lying on his back and laughing hysterically.

"Oh god," Louis apologized, panicking. "God, I'm so sorry, love, are you all right?"

Harry just laughed in response and pulled his arms around Louis' neck.

"I'm fine," he finally said, giggling. "I'm fine, Louis, really," he added when Louis stared at him in concern.

There was a slight pause as Louis suddenly realized he was in between Harry's legs and his cock was just inches from Harry's. Oh God.

"H—Harry," he asked, placing his hands on either side of Harry's head. "C—Can I, um, can I kiss you?"

His heart was pounding so hard. Harry's eyes were wild and he stared at Louis, completely breathless. His hair was fanned out across the ground and he looked so damn good.

"Yeah," Harry answered quietly. "Yes, you may."

Before he could talk himself out of it, Louis leaned down and captured Harry's lips with his own.

Harry's plump lips were wet and tasted of cherries and sugar. His moans were high as he sighed into their lip lock and Louis swore he was floating on clouds. It was a hundred times better than he could have ever imagined.

Their kiss continued softly. Harry's lips were so wet and beautiful, just like the rest of him.

It took all of Louis's willpower to pull away from Harry's incredibly soft lips. When he did, he stared down at Harry's green eyes. They were wide and he was slightly flushed under their contact. He licked his lips, relishing the taste of Harry.

"You're a good kisser," Harry said breathlessly.

Louis laughed and leaned down to peck his lips again. "Thank you," he said, nudging Harry's nose. "You aren't so bad yourself."

A smile formed on Harry's face and Louis finally pushed himself up and off of Harry. He reached down to help Harry up. Their hands stayed connected.

"Be safe going home, all right?" Louis said, stroking Harry's wrist with his thumb. "Don't want you getting hurt, love."

"I will," Harry promised. "It's a longer ride for you than for me."

"How far are we from your castle?" Louis asked curiously. He honestly had no idea.

"I'll be home before dark," Harry said, glancing at the sun that was just beginning to set. "You'll need to hurry to make it back to your kingdom before dark."

Louis nodded. "Right, right. Okay, um," he paused before hesitantly asking, "May I see you tomorrow then?"

Harry kissed his cheek, "I'd love that," he said with a smile. "Come at about midday, all right?"

"I'll be there," Louis promised. It suddenly struck him how much he didn't want to leave Harry. He wanted to stay there with him forever, just laughing and forgetting about their lives and roles as princes. "Well, goodbye Harry," he grimaced.

Harry watched his expression and pulled Louis into a tight hug. Louis’ arms melted around Harry's waist as he gave a quick kiss to the younger boy's neck.

"Bye Louis," Harry whispered. He pulled back, flashed Louis a smile, and then walked away.

Louis watched as Harry mounted his horse and rode off in the opposite direction. And that's when Louis knew he was so, so gone for this boy.

And if he returned to the castle to his scolding, horribly worried mother and his father, who quickly beat him for his actions, he decided it was all worth it if he felt Harry's lips again.

He fell asleep that night to green, green eyes haunting his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there's chapter one. yay.
> 
> please leave comments and kudos xx
> 
> Feel free to subscribe so you can be alerted when I update(:
> 
> My Twitter - @littlelacehaz


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2(:
> 
> Thank you so much for all the sweet feedback on the last chapter(: you guys are absolutely lovely.
> 
> This chapter has a lot more angst in it so fair warning.
> 
> Enjoy. x

The next day, Louis returned to the field to meet Harry at the same exact time and location he said he would. When he hopped off Midnight, he saw that Harry was already there.

"Hi," Louis approached him with a smile. Harry visibly brightened at the sight of Louis. He quickly stood up and pulled him into a short hug.

"Hi yourself," he replied and pulled back, much to Louis' displeasure. 

Louis felt his breath hitch in his throat because _Christ,_ Harry looked even prettier than Louis remembered from just yesterday.

Today, Harry was in a simple dress robe. It was a dark, like a red wine. The longer he stared at the beautiful boy, the more Louis lost his breath.

"How are you?" Louis asked him, opting to take Harry's hand in his own. They sat down on the grass across from each other, their knees touching with ease. Louis shivered at the delightful contact.

"Good," Harry chirped. "'M quite surprised my father believed my lie yesterday." Louis raised his eyebrows at the statement. "I told him that I went out hunting with a friend. And he thinks that it's important for me to learn I suppose," he giggled.

"My father beat me for my actions," Louis confessed shyly, a little worried Harry might get scared at his words. "He didn't want an explanation, not that I would have told him I saw you," he rushed out, nearly panicking. "It's just…hard, I guess."

Harry nodded understandingly. "I know," he said with a small sigh. "It's terrible how much our kingdoms hate each other. But we won't be like them," Harry piped up with positivity. His green eyes pierced Louis' with a promise. "Let's be different."

Louis couldn't help but smile at Harry's perkiness and pleasant optimism. "Let's be different," he agreed.

And it _was_ different.

Once again, they spent their entire day wrapped up in a sweet conversation and the occasional soft caresses or kisses. Harry apparently had a thing for tickle fights, which occurred fairly often if Louis wouldn't stop talking and Harry got bored of listening. But every time Harry pounced on him, Louis always got the upper hand and they ended up rolling on the ground in each other's arms, filling the empty field with their hysterical laughter.

Harry made Louis feel like he was walking on air. He was beautiful in every way and it constantly amazed Louis. His eyes could melt Louis' heart at a single glance, his soft hands made Louis' heart race with a simple touch, and the words from his cherry red lips were so captivating that Louis held on to everything he said.

There was a constant buzz in Louis' veins when Harry gave him that look, the look that spoke more than words ever could. It was a soft fond that Louis fell in love with so easily. Too easily.

Louis was in love with the boy he could never have and show off to the world.

To an extent, it angered him to know their families wouldn't approve of their relationship at all. But it also made him sad. Their people didn't despise each other like the royals did, much to Louis' confusion.

Harry even brought up the topic later on that afternoon. Louis felt oddly comfortable discussing it this time. They freely debated and agreed on the confusion regarding the hatred. It had been in their families for so long, Louis supposed they probably forgot as to why they hated each other.

When they finally decided to part at sundown, their lips met in a sweet kiss. So sweet, it was almost painful to end. Louis had fallen in love with the small sigh and delightful moan Harry emitted whenever their lips locked. Everything about him was incredibly gorgeous.

And every day, Louis continued falling.

The months went on and they got even closer. They met at least a couple times a week in that field, escaping their hectic lives and living in their own exclusive world.

What started as small, short kisses turned into more heated make out sessions that involved Harry almost grinding on Louis. As hard as it was to restrain himself against such a heavenly-smelling omega, Louis just knew he couldn't mate yet. It killed Louis to know that Harry might actually be _wet_ under his dress robes because of Louis.

It was incredibly tempting just to make love to Harry right in that field. He had to remind himself that he wasn't ready to mate nearly every time he was with Harry. They fit together so easily, so _naturally_.

They never really discussed their relationship with each other but it didn't bother Louis at all because they fit together so perfectly; everything fell into place when they were together. They both just knew it.

Louis and Harry shared an unspoken love that flourished through their laced fingers, the soft moans in their kisses, and the sparkles deep in their eyes.

It was later that fall when Harry shyly, and very briefly, mentioned how they should bond when they were a little older. Naturally, Louis agreed with no hesitation. He didn't tell Harry just how tempting it was to bond now though.

It amazed Louis to watch how he and Harry fit together so damn well. They were similar; not only in their interests, but now, in the way they talked and acted as well. They mirrored each other’s body language frequently and completed each other's sentences effortlessly.

Louis saw Harry most days, and the days he didn't were painful enough. The more they saw each other, the more Louis wanted to bond with Harry. He wanted to prove to the world that Harry was his, even when they were apart. But he knew how risky it was if they did.

Louis knew becoming bondmates would enhance their pain when they were apart and that it would nearly become painful. And then Harry would start his heat early, and Louis would lose all sense of self control.

Louis was in pure, utter paradise with Harry. He was 17 years old and he swore he was in love with a soon-to-be 15 year old. It was all so perfect.

Then, one cold late December day, in their 9th month of seeing each other, it all came to a sudden end.

Louis met Harry in the field again, in that same damn spot. But the moment their eyes met Louis knew something was wrong.

Harry's eyes were red and wet and he was clearly crying. He fell into Louis' arms in utter hysterics, leaving Louis confused and barely able to hold the shaking boy.

"Baby? Oh God, what's happened?" Louis tried to ask calmly as he rubbed Harry's back, listening to the boy's cries. Something was terribly wrong and Louis was surely going to be sick.

After a moment, Harry stopped crying long enough to speak. He wrapped his arms around Louis's neck and sniffled harshly.

"H—He knows," Harry whimpered, not meeting Louis' eyes. "M—My father, he thinks I have a— a lover. He knows I'm seeing someone."

Louis felt a sudden drop in the pit of his stomach. His blood felt like it was on fire, threatening to burst through his veins. He was absolutely terrified as to what would happen if King Robin told his father that their sons were seeing each other. Louis shivered and a panic arose inside of him.

"Does he know it's me?" Louis asked him urgently, feeling his fingernails dig into Harry's love handles. "God, Harry, does he know you're seeing me?"

Harry shook his head furiously. "No, no, he doesn't. I told him I wasn't seeing anyone but he won't believe me. Louis—" he suddenly made a choking sound, biting his lip harshly. "I have to stop seeing you."

Louis felt like he was struck by lightning. Those six words made his heart completely stop. All their hopes and daydreams and love—everything was disintegrating. 

Louis didn't know how to reply. He couldn't _breathe_. He felt as though he was slipping underwater. His head was fuzzy and all he could hear was the broken rhythm of his shattered heart. Everything was blurry and he couldn’t even stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"Please," he suddenly sobbed. His mind wasn't catching up with his mouth and words were tumbling out carelessly. Louis was now freely crying and staring at the younger boy who cried just from watching Louis.

"You can't mean that. You can't. Hazza, _please_ ," Louis was begging now. Pleading for Harry to realize that he wanted this to work. Fuck, he _needed_ this to work. But Harry continued to shake his head.

"We can't, I can't," Harry said between gasping breaths. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He bowed his head to rest against Louis' shoulder. "It's for your protection. If we're caught—"

"I know," Louis interrupted, feeling the lump in his throat grow. "But please, just listen. We'll figure it out, I promise." Louis honestly couldn't stop crying. He gripped Harry tighter. "Please don't leave," he pleaded. His mind seemed to draw blank and all he could choke out was—

"I love you."

Harry's fingers played with the hair at the nape of Louis' neck. His breathing was harsh and ragged, much like Louis'. The boy met his red eyes and stared at him with wide orbs.

Harry swallowed tightly, letting out a small sigh. "I love you too," he told him with the slightest hint of a smile. "I love you so much."

Louis watched through blurry tears as Harry stood on his toes to kiss Louis' cheek with a gentleness that made Louis want to scream.

Louis knew the words were coming. His mind was surrounded by darkness and his heart was beating so rapidly. He shook his head in utter disbelief—

"Please, don't, Harry-"

"Goodbye, Louis."

The words hit him. Louis stopped breathing.

Harry leaned up again, pressing his unforgettably smooth lips against Louis'. The older boy barely had time to kiss back before Harry whipped himself away, dashing off towards his horse.

Louis was forced to stand there in shock and disbelief as Harry rode away until he was out of the clearing.

And all Louis could do was sink to his knees in hysterical sobs.

-

It was 13 months before Louis saw Harry again.

He hadn't quite been the same since he last saw Harry riding across that field with those glassy green eyes and a broken heart. Everything had changed since. His mindset and emotions towards love were at a new perspective but Louis still felt the same.

It was painful to have to try to move on from something so painful and not to be able to tell anyone about it. He was shut away in his room most of the time, drowning in his thoughts of Harry. Every single day, everything he thought of related back to him.

His father might have suspected something but Louis believed he was too busy sending off his daughters to other kingdoms. Each of the four girls were to stay at different kingdoms across the land until they were of proper age to marry the prince of the kingdom in an arranged marriage. They were far too young, Louis thought, but it kept his father from focusing on his hidden grief.

Similarly, Louis' mother most likely didn't notice any changes in Louis. Not only was she maintaining her tasks as Queen, but she was also currently pregnant with Louis' fifth sibling. 

Louis would be lying if he said he had a close relationship with his parents. He loved them, yes but he often felt as if they only saw him as the alpha that would take over the throne after his father died and not as their son, who was secretly falling apart.

And at first, Louis thought that locking himself away in his room with a head full of thoughts would help him try to get over Harry somehow. But he quickly realized it only made things worse.

So Louis tried to distract himself with the few duties he had to do as the prince. With his sisters gone and his parents too busy to care, boredom often overcame him. And he couldn't go back to that field again. He simply couldn't.

And despite the time Louis spent trying to forget Harry, he couldn't help but faintly blush or feel a swoop in his stomach at the mere thought of the boy. Everything seemed to lead back to him; a random white horse, a bunch of flowers. It was beauty that linked him back to Harry, really.

His father visited the neighboring kingdom several months after Louis and Harry's break up. When he returned, he told Louis about how lovely Harry looked, how he was growing up to be a beautiful prince. King Mark jokingly said it was too bad he was from the other kingdom. At that, Louis had felt a stab of guilt and had an overwhelming desire just to get a glance at Harry. He missed him more than words could ever describe at times like these.

In the end, 13 months later, and Louis still felt the same.

He was 18 now and he felt like a different person compared to when he had last seen Harry. Physically, he hasn't changed much but he had matured and was growing more and more confident with the idea of taking over as the king one day. He had to be of course. He was no longer considered a child and he was going to become king soon.

Although Louis had already known that he was an alpha, in his time of being away from Harry it was confirmed when he had his first rut that summer. He hid in his room for days, struggling at the thought of his boy not being there. He craved Harry's soft touch and lingering kisses. It was pure pain.

Since his first rut, his father often teased him about finding a lovely omega princess to marry and mate. And maybe he was right, honestly. Maybe he would never see Harry again, much less marry him. But something inside Louis was hopeful. Whenever teased, he would swallow his pride and simply smile.

Not a single day went by where Louis didn't think of Harry.

-

It was a surprisingly warm January day when Louis' father asked him to join him on his trip to the neighboring kingdom. Only this time, the king refused to tell Louis the reason behind the trip. He told Louis that he was going for reasons he would later discover.

Before Louis had a chance to process the fact he might actually see Harry, he found himself back in that main entrance hall. It was just the same as before, really. Even the way both kings curtly nodded at each other and the way the candlelight flickered hesitantly. And Louis was terrified. He wasn't at all prepared to see Harry. He was nervous and shaky and knew he would fuck this up if he wasn't careful.

Louis' thoughts were interrupted when footsteps sounded through the silent hall.

Harry walked in with all his glory. He looked so beautiful and just like every time he laid eyes on his boy, Louis suddenly couldn't breathe. His heart pounded hard and fast to a new rhythm at the sight of Harry.

The younger boy's light blue dress robes graced the floor with every long step he took and the beautiful, dark curls on his head were now even longer, loose spirals that fell down to his shoulders. His eyes were even brighter than Louis remembered.

Louis could smell the strong, crystal clear omega scent the moment he walked over towards the three of them. It was much stronger than it used to be, so much that it completely overwhelmed Louis. Harry smelt of literal sunshine and roses and all things beautiful.

Louis refused to leave the castle without Harry being his again. As nervous as he was to talk to him, he really wanted nothing more than to take Harry away and marry him under a golden sunset, and make love to him in a room full of luxuries, and fill Harry full of his children, and spend the rest of his life staring into those pretty eyes.

All the time he spent trying to forget him was futile because it all came back the second he laid eyes on Harry. Louis was so gone for him.

As though he hadn't just planned out his whole life around the boy, Louis smiled softly, and Harry returned the smile back.

"Harry," his father's voice cut into what Louis considered a romantic moment, "Why don't you and Louis talk elsewhere?"

Harry kept his eyes trained on Louis as he gave an innocent smile. "Yes, father," he said obediently.

The kings mumbled under their breaths before standing up and proceeding to another hallway with the two guards Louis' father brought. Louis tried not to focus on how odd that was but soon, the two boys were alone and that was long forgotten.

"Take my hand," Harry offered his hand, just as though things had never changed. Louis accepted it. Their eyes never broke contact.

As they made their way out of the room, hand in hand, the only thing Louis could focus on was that it all felt perfect again. Holding Harry's hand again was repairing his broken heart. Harry was his other half.

"I haven't seen you in so long," Harry said idly, continuing to direct his thoughtful gaze ahead of them and not at Louis. "You look really good."

Louis bit his lip at the compliment from the boy. "Thanks," he replied, more shyly than he intended. "You've grown up so much now. You look a lot older than you did even just 13 months ago."

Harry bowed his head in a soft smile right as he led them into a small sitting room.

"'M not as grown up as you," Harry teased as he went to sit down on one of the benches, pulling Louis with him. "You're a proper prince now."

Louis took note of the way Harry's face literally glowed and a light blush hit his cheeks when their thighs touched.

Louis knew now would be his best chance to say something.

"I haven't gone a single day without thinking of you," Louis confessed quietly, feeling his heart beat loudly. "I've missed you more than words can explain."

He watched as Harry kept his eyes focused on his lap. "I know," Harry finally let out with a small whimper. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Harry sounded so close to tears. "I've thought of you every minute since I left, Lou."

Louis took his moment of courage and went forward with it. And fuck, Harry wanted him too.

"Baby, please. I need you. Please, we'll make this work." Louis freely pleaded, gripping Harry's hands even tighter in his. The boy looked up at him and their eyes met in matching sorrow.

Louis noticed how close they had gotten in their time of talking. The full length of their legs was now touching and their faces were mere inches from each other.

"I meant what I said the last time I saw you, Harry," Louis told him. "I'm so terribly in love with you, and—" he paused, "—I want to be your mate." He reached up to cup the boy's face and pull their foreheads together.

Harry's breath hit him and Louis fell in love with the simple rush that tingled up his spine all over again. His heart had never pounded so hard.

"Despite our family history," Harry paused, "and our fathers," his breath visibly became unsteady and his voice got higher at those words, "I can't help but feel like we're supposed to be together. I—" he paused even longer this time, "I want to make this work. I want to be with you. I want to be your mate," he added.

Louis paused and more silence filled the room. He gripped Harry's cheek tighter. "I love you, Harry. I promise we'll make this work. I'll be your alpha and I'll keep you safe."

Harry nodded against his forehead, breath hitching again. "I love you too. I want to be your omega," he sighed into his words.

"My omega," Louis tested the words softly. "My beautiful, gorgeous omega."

Harry whimpered at his words and Louis felt a sudden excitement in his veins. Before he had time to react, Harry pulled their faces away. He moved to rest his head on Louis' shoulder.

"What about our fathers?" Harry asked nervously as he connected their hands.

Louis wished he could give him an answer. But he couldn't. He hated to admit that their relationship would never be approved by anyone.

"I don't know," Louis said weakly, rubbing his thumb on Harry's hand. "I'm sorry."

Harry nuzzled his neck. Louis soaked up the omega smell with a moan he hoped Harry didn't hear.

"We'll find a way," Harry promised, pulling back to stare at Louis.

It was so, so beautiful just to stare into Harry's eyes, the same ones that haunted his dreams nearly every night, and know that his whole world was staring back at him. He was so in love.

Louis steadily leaned in to kiss Harry's lips. It was as though time completely froze. Harry's lips tasted so sweet and amazing, Louis never wanted it to end.

Their kiss began to grow deeper and Louis allowed his hands to slither up to Harry's waist to grip his love handles. Harry visibly arched up into the touch and pressed himself more into Louis' gentle touch. Everything smelled of Harry and sweet, unbonded omega and Louis wanted nothing more than to leave his bond mark right on Harry's neck, to prove this boy was his.

Louis gently ended the kiss. "I choose you," he said confidently, pulling their foreheads together. Harry's erratic breath mixed with his own. "Despite what anyone says."

He felt Harry smile against him. "Lou—"

An agonizing scream is what pulled them apart.

Louis jumped at the startling sound, his blood running cold with fear. Louis felt panic arise in him because he knew that voice all too well. That was his father's voice.

Louis immediately bolted off of the bench with Harry right beside him, gripping his bicep in horror at what awaited them.

Louis rushed out into the hallway with Harry right on his tail. He ran down the hall before coming to a sudden halt. He let out a loud gasp, standing frozen at the sight before him.

His father laid dead just a little further down the hallway with the two guards on either side of him. Louis could see the stains of blood pooling the floor, even from his distance.

Immediately, Louis felt vomit rise in his throat at the sight. His head was spinning and everything seemed to stop. He didn't have time to question anything before Harry suddenly shoved him.

"Go!" Harry's eyes were wide and frantic but Louis kept his eyes trained on his dead father. He couldn't run to him, or listen to Harry. He was frozen.

"Louis! You need to leave! Go!" This time, Harry pushed him hard in the other direction, causing Louis to stumble before he was running away. He didn't look back at Harry or his father. He followed Harry's directions and ran.

He didn't stop running until he reached his horse. Then, he passed out.

-

Louis didn’t remember much of the ride home. His horse had woken him up and he was still in a haze as he somehow made it back to the castle.

He had dashed into the main hall, desperate to find someone, anyone to tell. He wanted to scream, knowing he had left his father behind. But it was shock that flooded him. Utter shock that his father was actually dead. No tears came at all. He was in complete disbelief.

That is, until Louis' mum entered the hall and immediately wanted to know where her husband was. It was in that moment, when his heavily pregnant mum stared at him with confusion written on her face, that Louis realized he couldn't do it.

Louis couldn't just say that it was most likely King Robin who had killed his father. He had no proof at all. He was stuck with the gory images and no story. He couldn't even open his mouth to tell his mum anything, much less that her husband was dead. There was a chance that out of rational anger, his mum might make a battle out of this.

He looked up to meet her kind eyes and that's when he lied.

That's when Louis lied and said his father and the guards were killed by a pack of wolves on the trip back. That it was all an accident.

He would never tell anyone about how his father was murdered right when he kissed the most beautiful boy or how scared Harry's eyes were when he saw Louis' father's body, how he—

Louis quickly fled the scene, trying to ignore his mother's agonized cries. He refused to let anyone see him cry and so he ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. It was anger that now filled him. It was the thought of Harry. Had he known? Was he meant to distract Louis? Could Louis have saved his father had he not been so focused on Harry?

He choked out a sob and banged his fist against the wall at the sudden realization. Louis was the King. Just the thought and the image of his father's lifeless body in that castle made him nauseous again.

He cried himself to sleep. It was dark when he was woken up by a servant, telling him his mother had gone into labor. It was a risky birth—as it was pain induced.

Louis stayed huddled up in his bed. His thoughts strayed to his father's body, somewhere in the depth of that horrid place. And Harry, the one he had promised himself to, was there without him. Did Harry know his father would die? Did he trick Louis?

Louis stayed in his room and watched the rain pound outside of his room. It was dark, cold, and rainy. He thought the depressing weather fit his mood well.

That's when a servant came into Louis' room and told him that his mother and baby brother didn't survive.

Louis screamed so loud the sound of the harsh rain outside dissolved under his shivering cries.

-

That was 7 months ago. So here Louis was today. His father and mother were dead. His sisters were in other kingdoms. And Louis was the King.

On that January day, Louis had gone from feeling on top of the world knowing that Harry was going to be his omega, to suddenly being at the lowest depths of his despair.

The people in the village and castle were just the same over the news of their King and Queen as well. Louis was forced to continue the lie he had brought on. He was the only one who knew of his father's murder now. Well, except for Harry.

Not a day went by where he didn't wonder what happened to his boy. He craved his sweet, omega scent and his loving eyes and his beautiful moans when they kissed. He missed every inch of Harry.

Louis was so lonely and his heart ached badly for a mate. He was ready to bond now that he was King. He needed an omega to mate and breed with. He felt even more pressure now that he needed an heir to the throne. But one thing was certain in his mind: he refused to mate with anyone but Harry.

For now, Louis tried to keep his mind off of his heartache by busying himself with his role as King. He still didn't know why his father was killed. He didn't understand what discussion led to his death but he’d managed to postpone seeing King Robin—the most-likely murderer of his father—up until now.

Louis was confused, lost, and terribly lonely. Everything inside of him ached and every thought that passed through his mind screamed for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the amount of angst, I'll try to update chapter 3 a little quicker because it's literally all fluff/smut. It gives you something to look forward to.
> 
> The more comments and kudos I receive the quicker I'll update(: feel free subscribe!
> 
> My twitter - littlelacehaz


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo here's the first smut scene. This chapter is filled with fluff and smut yayy.
> 
> Also, I apologize for updating so late. I've been super busy this week.
> 
> Enjoy xx

Louis sat on his throne in the main hall with a tired expression looming on his face. Here he was, sitting on a throne of such authority. He should be proud to be the king and hold his head up high. But now, he only listened to the pouring rain outside and thought of how the weather resembled the aching buzz in his veins.

He had just finished giving trials for the prisoners and their crimes. For now, being the king, he was in charge of their punishment. Whether it was life or death, Louis got to choose. The thought alone scared him.

The rain pounded against the castle walls, bringing shivers down Louis' spine.

"Your Highness," a servant suddenly rushed up to him, bowing immediately. He straightened up and gave Louis a nervous look. "You have a visitor."

Louis sat up in his chair, the boredom falling away with the servants words. "Send them in," he responded.

A nervous feeling wrecked through Louis at the thought of someone visiting in this weather. He just had to hope it wasn't King Robin.

Three guards burst through the doors on the opposite end of the hall. They were escorting someone, who was soaking wet from the rain outside. As they walked closer, he could see the figure had dark hair that was falling over his eyes—

Louis sat up straighter in his chair as the figure and his guards stumbled forward. 

"Louis!" the oh-so-familiar voice called. Louis stood up from his throne. He knew that voice better than anything. The sweet, sweet voice filled with omega undertones. _It was his boy's voice._

"Harry," Louis breathed out, keeping his eyes trained on the boy until he was on the steps a few feet away from his throne, held tight in the guards’ grip. Harry was completely soaked from the rain. His curly hair was tangled and messy, his eyes were wild as he stared up at Louis. He looked like such a mess.

"I'll take him," Louis declared. Immediately, one of the guards opened his mouth to protest, Louis quickly cut him off.

"I said, I'll take him," Louis said in a firmer voice, adding a small alpha tone to it, simply to prove his authority.

The guards released Harry simultaneously with a small shove. Harry, so caught up in staring at Louis, fell forward at the push. Louis lunged forward in time to catch him and pulled him close to his chest.

Harry was halfway through an apology when Louis suddenly gripped him underneath his knees and picked him up into his arms bridal style. Harry squeaked in surprise.

Uncaring what the guards —or anyone— were thinking—or even how wet his robes were getting—Louis took Harry out of the room and started heading towards his chambers.

"Lou—" Harry began, but Louis shushed him quickly, making his way up the stairs and into the tower where his room was located.

When they reached the top, Louis effortlessly shut the door and walked into the small bath and set Harry down on a small chair.

"Wha—" Harry started again, trembling with how wet and cold he was. Louis chuckled and shushed him again.

"Before we talk, you should take a bath," he said softly. "You're going to get sick, and we certainly don't need that."

Harry got very quiet and just nodded, before letting out a small sniffle when Louis walked towards a large basin.

"See?" he chuckled, testing the water with his hand. "Don't want you getting sick, love."

Harry visibly blushed at his words. Louis could tell that, even despite the dark lighting.

"Go ahead and get undressed, I'll go grab you some clean clothes," Louis got up and left the room. When he returned with some of his clothes, Harry stood completely naked in the room. Louis completely lost his breath.

His pale skin looked as though it were glowing underneath the dim light. Hesitance flickered on his face as he stared at Louis so _softly_. Louis couldn't believe he had almost forgotten just how _pretty_ he was.

"Hop in the tub and I'll wash you," Louis tried to say calmly, doing his best not to glance down at Harry's cock. He took Harry's hand to help him into the tub. Once in, he shut his eyes and allowed the warmth to fill his body.

Louis reached for some oil to wash Harry with. He pulled a stool beside the tub and watched the beauty of Harry's face as he sighed in the water. Louis smiled, bringing his hands up to lather Harry's hair. The boy seemingly purred and he chuckled.

"Harry," he broke their silence as he continued to run his fingers through Harry's soft hair. "Tell me why you're here."

Louis watched as Harry bit his lip before pulling his left hand out of the water and resting it onto his stomach. A shaky sigh escaped his lips.

"I missed you," Harry's voice was quiet and hesitant. "I kept thinking about our talk when we last saw each other. A—And I just couldn't stay away anymore, L—Lou."

Louis listened and cupped water in his hands to wash Harry's hair.

"Sweetheart," Louis sighed. "It’s too risky for you to be here. If your father finds out—"

"I know," Harry interrupted him. "But I don't care anymore. I—I want to bond with you. Now. I'm ready."

Louis quit pouring water to see Harry staring up at him, clearly waiting for his reaction.

"Baby—" Louis began. 

"No," Harry interrupted again, his voice giving away his frustration and need. "I want to now. Please."

Louis moved one of his hands down to Harry's arm, letting his fingers dance across the younger boy's skin. He kept his eyes focused on that, rather than meet Harry's intense gaze.

"Have you had your first heat yet?" Louis asked him, continuing to trace patterns on Harry's wet skin.

"Yeah, I have. And, um," he swallowed, "I'm due to have another heat soon," he admitted, glancing up at Louis.

Their eyes met this time and Louis knew where Harry was going with this. The thought made his heart beat a little faster. "You want to have your heat with me?" He asked Harry.

Harry licked his lips nervously. He nodded his head but remained silent.

"You trust me to take care of you?" Louis couldn't help but seem a little shocked at Harry's proposal. An omega in heat was potentially dangerous if they were unbonded. They would _have_ to bond now.

"I trust you," Harry's voice lingered with innocence. "Always."

"Okay," Louis didn't hesitate. "Just- what about your father?" Louis knew that an omega in heat lasted for days. If he was in the middle of his heat, Harry definitely couldn't leave until it was over.

"I'll worry about that when it happens," Harry cut him off quickly. Louis didn't care as much now that another question was stuck on his mind. The same question that had been haunting him for months.

He continued to rinse Harry's hair some more before it all became too much and Louis _had_ to ask.

"Harry," Louis noticed his voice was darker. "Did you know my father would die?" he bit his lip hard enough to taste blood on his tongue. He was scared of the answer.

Harry frowned slightly at Louis' question. But Louis kept rinsing his hair, still feeling tense.

"No," Harry glanced up at him. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Louis stared at him. The only sound in the room was the water trickling from Harry's hair. His eyes were honest, and Louis could tell he wasn't lying in the slightest.

"I wasn't part of what my father was doing," Harry continued to tell him, breaking their eye contact.

"What happened to my father's body?" Louis blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I buried him," Harry said. "After you left, my father assumed I let you go free," Harry's voice suddenly changed into sounding choked up and strained.

Louis stopped his movements, anxiously waiting for the boy to continue. The air was covered in a cold silence. "What did he do to you?" Louis asked, holding his breath.

Harry furrowed his brows. "He beat me," he told Louis, sounding so fragile. "He tried to starve me for a while. He was—" Harry shuddered, "—so, so angry. I've never really seen him like that."

Louis went back to stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered. "You didn't deserve that, especially for saving me."

Harry shrugged. "I'm all right," he replied, managing a small smile. 

Louis frowned. "But how did you bury my father though? How did you even do that?"

"I managed to sneak off," Harry told him vaguely. "I'm not sure what my father originally planned, but I buried him in my old orchard."

Another pause fell over them. Harry then smiled up at him so softly, so gently. "I did it for you. Because I love you," he finally finished.

A small swoop filled Louis' heart. Harry really shouldn't have buried his father. King Robin had been the one to kill him, yet _his son_ still buried him in his old favorite place.

"I love you," Louis said very lovingly, continuing to pet Harry's hair through their conversation. "Please, will you stay in my bed tonight?"

Harry's smile grew, which Louis assumed was a good enough answer. Louis offered Harry his hand to help him out of the tub, all while trying not to glance down at his cock again, as difficult as it was.

Louis reached over to retrieve a small towel for Harry to dry off with. When he did so, Harry turned to face the other way and Louis shamelessly checked out his bum.

"Aren't you going to bathe?" Harry asked him as he dried off.

"Nah, I'll just snuggle with you by the fire for a little bit," Louis smirked in reply when Harry giggled.

Harry finally turned around for Louis to hand him some of his clothes. Christ, Harry was going to have his scent all over Louis' clothes. He was going to have an _omega_ smell on his clothes and in his _sheets_.

"Lou?"

Louis turned around to see a now fully dressed Harry in his sleepwear. Due to Harry being a couple of inches smaller than him, the white gown he wore was baggier nearly everywhere except for his love handles, which were showing through the material. Louis had a sudden urge to bite them. 

He approached Harry, offering his hand. He then led them into his large bedroom and over towards the little sitting area where a fire was burning. It suddenly occurred to Louis just how cold he was in his damp clothes. He had been so focused on listening and taking care of Harry that he had neglected himself.

Harry sat down onto the small wooden bench. His face visibly brightened as the heat hit his face. Louis chuckled at just how adorable Harry was.

Louis sat next to Harry on the bench, and Harry immediately rested his head onto Louis' shoulder. Their hands gravitated together and laced like they just belonged together. Everything was so suddenly peaceful, as though the world was a dark and dreary place without Harry next to him.. Louis felt complete next to the boy.

Louis kissed the top of his head. "Have I ever told you just how beautiful you are?" he murmured, moving so Harry could sit up straight. Louis wrapped an arm around his waist immediately, keeping him close and digging his fingers into Harry's hip.

Louis' voice was so full of alpha and he knew Harry could tell just by the way he shivered and whimpered under Louis.

"L—Louis," Harry whined as Louis began to kiss his cheek, feeling the softness of Harry's skin on his lips.

"Baby," Louis' free hand slithered up Harry's thigh, rubbing it gently. He could tell Harry was growing hard rapidly, as he was too.

"Please bond me," Harry whimpered as Louis began to suck on his earlobe. "I'm ready."

Louis began to rub Harry with anticipation. He suddenly pulled back so that their foreheads rest together.

"Marry me, then." Louis whispered without hesitation. He didn't think through anything he said now. "Promise me, that one day you'll become by omega. You'll be the prince of this kingdom."

Harry laughed softly but nuzzled Louis' nose. "Yes," was all he said back.

Louis hummed in reply and brought their lips together with a small smack. Harry whined within a few seconds of their kiss, pulling back very anxiously.

"I need you," he panted hotly. "I need you now."

Louis soothed him, tucking his curly hair behind his ear. "Relax, darling," he cooed. "Just take a deep breath."

Harry did so immediately, causing Louis to chuckle. He stood up and Harry followed him over to the large bed in the middle of the room.

They kissed harshly. Louis sat on the edge of the bed and watched Harry take off his gown, leaving him naked and looking so gorgeous.

"Harry," Louis said breathlessly. He was getting so hard watching his boy. He shook his head fondly as he watched Harry neatly fold the gown and set it onto a small side table.

"Won't you get undressed?" Harry asked, now standing in front of Louis in all his naked glory.

"Lay down," Louis commanded.

They switched positions so Harry laid on the bed while Louis removed his own tunic. Their eyes watched each other with every movement.

Louis grinned when he hopped onto the bed and crawled between Harry's bent knees and spread legs. Their faces hovered over each other, their breaths mixing hotly. Their cocks were inches from each other.

"My love," Louis licked his nose, making Harry giggle. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and emitted a cry when Louis wasted no time in immediately biting into that certain spot on Harry's neck, claiming Harry as his own. It was so pale and Louis was dying to bite the tempting flesh. He sucked harshly, tasting blood on his tongue. He stayed planted on top of Harry, feeling Harry thrash underneath him and scream his name.

Louis pulled back just a few inches to examine his fresh bond mark. It was bright red, and he licked over it possessively, proving it's his bond mark to his mate.

When he pulled off to hover over Harry, the younger boy watched him with a sweet look of bliss written on his face. And for the first time in a while, Louis felt completely happy.

"I love you," Harry said breathlessly. His hands were rubbing Louis' back in an attempt to pull their flushed bodies closer together.

Louis nuzzled his nose again. "I love you too," he breathed back. "You're my mate now," he licked his lips with a satisfied grin. "And now, I'm going to make love to you."

It was Harry's turn to grin now. Louis smiled back before turning his attention between Harry's spread legs. The boys was wet with slick and just the sight made Louis lick his lips. He noticed how Harry's breath were rapidly turning back into nervous huffs.

"Hey," Louis said gently, "try to just relax. Have you fingered yourself before?" He glanced up to see Harry nodding.

"Lots," he told him, keeping his eyes trained on Louis' hand.

Louis hummed in response as he slide a finger into Harry's wet hole. The moment his finger went inside Harry, the boy jerked up and gasped at the feeling. He was so wet and his walls clenched around Louis' finger.

"Fuck," Louis panted in slight amazement at just how tight Harry was. He concentrated on moving his finger in and out in a steady movement, which was fairly difficult due to the fact that Harry was squirming desperately.

"Ready for another?" Louis asked, aching to feel more of Harry clench around him. Harry whined in response.

Louis slipped in another finger, keeping his slow, scissoring movements consistent. Harry's moans were growing louder and louder.

"You're so beautiful," Louis confessed breathlessly, watching in amazement as Harry fell apart from just his fingers. "My gorgeous mate," he said, right as he slipped a third finger in, relishing in the sound of Harry's sudden gasp.

"Louis-" Harry whined, clenching down on Louis' fingers. "Please."

Louis nodded, pulling out his fingers. He looked down to see how wet his fingers had gotten just from being inside Harry. Using the fingers that had been in Harry, he jerked off for only a moment, unable to help himself.

"Ready?" Louis asked again, looking up at Harry. His cock was inches away from Harry's wet, clenching hole and he couldn't take it much more.

Harry nodded frantically. Louis slowly slid in, bracing himself against Harry.

Harry was hot and wet and incredibly tight against Louis' cock. He let out a cry as Louis finally bottomed out. Louis panted from above him, watching Harry's face steadily.

"You all right?" Louis leaned down to kiss Harry's cheek. He was so, so tempted to start moving and it took all of his willpower not to.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry reassured him, taking deep breaths. "Feels so good," he panted, wrapping his legs around Louis' back.

Louis chuckled, pulling part of the way out and thrusting back in. "You're so tight, baby," Louis grunted. "You feel so good around my cock."

Harry writhed underneath Louis, who continued his steady thrusts into Harry. Louis groaned as Harry clenched harder around him.

Suddenly, Louis moved particularly hard, making Harry cry out louder, arching his back against the bed and squeezing his eyes shut.

"That's it," Louis mumbled, continuing to thrust at the same angle. "There's your spot, love." He hit his prostrate again, feeding off of Harry's high-pitched cries.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Louis continued to pant tightly. "I’m close."

"Come inside me," Harry begged, watching Louis with misty eyes. "Give me your knot."

With that, Louis thrusted hard into Harry, crying out in pleasure as his knot catches inside of Harry, filling him up with come and locking them together.

Harry suddenly arched hisvback, clenched hard around Louis, then came all over his stomach.

Louis promptly collapsed onto Harry out of exhaustion. He buried his face in Harry's neck, leaning over to lick over the bond mark. His knot was locked in Harry and he knew it would take a while for it to go back down.

"I feel different now," Louis said a few moments later, sitting up slightly to stare down at Harry. "I feel closer to you. It's like," he paused, trying to think of a way to describe it. "It's like we're connected."

Harry nodded with a small smile. "I think that's normal though," he said idly, "We're mates. We sense each other's emotions."

"I love you," Louis said, a small smile lurking on his face.

Harry laughed. "I love you too," he replied, reaching up to stroke Louis' small stubble.

They laid there in silence together for several more minutes, feeling Louis' knot go down.

"I'm going to go get something to clean us up with," Louis told him, before getting off the bed to retrieve a wet cloth.

When Louis returned, Harry was staring at his ceiling with a full grin on his face. Louis pounced on the bed, climbing on top of him.

"Hey," Harry drawled out in a whine, laughing when Louis began wiping the come off of his stomach before wiping his own. Louis chuckled, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"I think I'm going to need another bath," Harry commented. "Your come is all inside me. It's sticky."

Louis couldn't help but burst out laughing, leaning over to attack Harry's cheek in kisses, a feeling of happiness flooding him at the sound of Harry's laughter.

"It's hot though," Louis said, kissing his ear though. "Can't deny that."

Harry grinned again. "Did you mean it? About us getting married?"

Louis propped himself on top of Harry. "Of course," he replied, grinning back down at Harry. "Wouldn't lie to you, Hazza."

A small blush kissed Harry's cheeks, his sweet smile suddenly faltered. "What about my father?" He asked uncertainly.

Louis traced small patterns onto Harry's collarbones. "Dunno," he admitted. "I'm going to marry you though, I don't care how," he promised, watching as Harry's eyes light up like pretty stars.

"Okay," Harry smiled. "Even if it’s in secret?"

"Even if it's in secret," Louis repeated.

The rest of the night was spent with the two of them talking and giggling in each other's arms. They ended up stumbling in the bath again, where hand jobs were exchanged with misty eyes and blushing cheeks.

When they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms, the last fleeting thought that passed through Louis' mind was that he finally felt whole inside. His new mate was snuggled in his chest, hot breath ghosting on his shoulder. Harry's sweet smelling omega scent filled the air, and Louis embraced it. Everything felt so, so good.

-

Louis woke up to hands pushing against his shirt and a frantic voice whispering in his ear.

"Louis, wake up," Harry's breath tickled his ear. Louis stirred, pushing himself up to kiss Harry's neck softly.

"What's wrong, baby?" Louis asked groggily, he looked out the window and saw it was still dark outside. He propped himself up on his arms, letting Harry stay on top of him.

"I need to go," Harry told him urgently. "I need to leave before my father awakens."

"Oh," Louis cupped Harry's cheek. "Be safe, my love. When can I see you again?"

Harry paused, swallowing thickly. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I'll come back soon I suppose."

Louis frowned slightly. "I don't know if you should be traveling that much, baby. How about I go see you?" Louis inquired, but Harry shook his head immediately.

"My father could see you," Harry said. "I would suggest meeting at the field, but you're the king now so I doubt you have as much free time as you did," he sighed. "It's just better if I come here."

"Are you sure?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded softly. "All right, as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure," Harry confirmed, leaning to kiss Louis' cheek. "Now I really need to go now."

Louis nodded understandingly. "Okay," he said, watching Harry climb off of him, hurriedly going to grab his robes to quickly change. He watched as he did, trying not to focus on his bum too much.

Once dressed, Harry walked towards the window. Louis followed the boy. "Is your horse outside?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Well, bye, Lou." He smiled stiffly.

Louis pulled him into a tight hug. "Be safe. Don't forget to hide this," he pulled back, lightly touching his bruised mark. Harry just smiled.

"I won't. I love you," Harry said softly.

"I love you," Louis replied. He cupped Harry's cheek, pulling him in to lock their wet lips together. 

"Be safe," Louis repeated, feeling the chills of Harry's hot breath hitting his lips.

"I promise," Harry said. He kissed Louis' cheek, and then went out the window.

Louis spent the rest of the day dreaming about those pretty green eyes and missing his mate.

-

Louis didn't see Harry for nearly two weeks.

He went along with his kingly duties and continuing on with his life, trying to not let it upset or worry him. He was beginning to miss the omega scent on his sheets and nightgown. The smell was fading, and he was frustrated.

He didn't know what he expected, but he missed Harry desperately.

Louis felt a tug inside of him though, knowing Harry was back with his father. He was scared Harry's bond mark would show. As much as he trusted Harry to be careful, it still made him nervous.

It was late one night, and he had just stayed up late talking to one of his close advisers. He walked into his room, and stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry laying on the bed with his arms behind his head.

Louis shut the door immediately, dashing towards him. Harry let out a laugh when Louis climbed on top of him.

"Missed you," Louis said huskily, feeling the sweet omega scent wash over him as he began peppering small kisses all over Harry's cheeks, making the boy squirm and giggle.

"Same here," Harry said, moving his arms to tangle their hands together on either side of his head. Louis continued kissing his neck, moving down to his collarbone.

"Your mark has faded," Louis growled in his alpha voice. Harry whimpered at the sound.

"Shouldn't be much," Harry said shyly before crying out as Louis bit over the mark again and licked over it.

"You're so lovely," Louis murmured, pulling back to look down at Harry. His whole demeanor suddenly changed as he grinned down at Harry. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Good," Harry replied happily. "Except," he paused. "My sister saw my mark."

Louis felt all the air rush out of his lungs. "Oh no," he mumbled, sitting back on his knees, staring at Harry with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"We've always been close, so she won't tell," Harry rushed out. "We were just talking, and she saw it. She's happy for us, honestly," Harry said with a small smile.

Louis listened, biting his lip nervously. "Can you trust her not to tell your father?"

Harry nodded. "She'll become queen once he dies. She's an alpha," he added.

"Oh," Louis said. Harry's sincere eyes were staring into his.

Harry bit his lip. "Do you believe me?" He asked shyly.

"I'll always believe you," Louis told him.

Harry grinned. "Good," he said. "Because I'd like to kiss you now."

Louis pounced on him, locking their lips together.

They wasted away the entire night together. From tickling each other under the sheets to having their giggles turn to pants, to having Harry ride him in the dead of night.

When Harry said goodbye, Louis felt just a little better knowing it was more of a "see you later".

And if Louis' advisers noticed how tired he was the next day, all Louis could do was grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more comments and kudos I receive the quicker I'll update(: feel free subscribe!
> 
> My twitter - littlelacehaz


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry for updating so late. I've been crazy busy this week. A lot happens in this chapter so hopefully that'll make up for it being late.
> 
> Enjoy. x

It was nearly a month later when Louis came to the conclusion that he really did need to explain the entire situation to his advisers Zayn, Liam, and Niall. It was one afternoon while Harry was gone that Louis found enough courage to do so.

He was nervous; not only for their expected teasing, but for the slightest possibility that one of them would betray him and either tell the villagers of their king's affair or—even worse—someone affiliated to King Robin. He trusted his friends with his life but there was always a small amount of worry that crossed his mind.

Louis went down the stairs with a lump in his throat. It wouldn't exactly be easy to explain the sweet omega that continually visited him every week. Especially since it wasn't just any omega, but it was the prince of the neighboring kingdom.

Louis walked quickly down the open hallway. The crisp, September breeze ruffled his hair and brought a slight chill down his spine. His heart was thrumming hard in his chest as he made his way towards the designated room where he met his advisers. When he arrived, the door was shut. He didn't bother knocking.

His three advisers were already seated on mirroring benches near the fire. Zayn sat alone, while Liam and Niall shared a bench. Louis smiled tightly at them, shutting the door behind him.

"How are you three doing?" Louis asked, making his way to the only empty bench. Zayn was to his left and Liam and Niall were to his right.

"All right," Zayn answered with a casual shrug.

Louis flashed a smile at him. He and Zayn had been friends since he was little, as Zayn's father had been his father's adviser. Liam and Niall, on the other hand, were just really close friends who knew him all too well. 

An awkward pause filled the room then. They knew something was on Louis' mind. They _always_ seemed to know.

"Look," Louis clapped his hands together, "I'll get straight to the point. I'm, uh, mated. I've found a mate."

"Really?" Niall's eyes widened in slight surprise. He grinned happily at Louis. "I'm happy for you," he said.

Liam, on the other hand, gave a polite smile before adding, "Congratulations."

"The thing is though," Louis continued, swallowing thickly and avoiding their gazes. "It's King Robin's son. His omega son, Harry."

Louis took a risky glance to watch their expressions. He saw his friends’ eyes widen in a new look of surprise. The room seemed to freeze.

"Christ," Zayn breathed out a minute later. "You're bonded to him?" 

Louis nodded. 

"How'd you manage that?" Niall asked quietly.

"Well, he hid it well I suppose," Louis shrugged, casting his gaze downwards. "His sister, Gemma, knows about it."

"She's an alpha?" Liam asked. Louis nodded again. "That means she becomes Queen once King Robin- uh," Liam swallowed, staring at Louis helplessly.

"Dies," Louis finished for him. "Yeah, I know. So, for now, Harry has to hide the fact that he's bonded."

"That must be rough," Liam commented, giving Louis a sympathetic smile.

"It is," Louis sighed.

"How's he visiting you then?" Niall looked confused. "How have you kept this a secret?"

"He rides his horse," Louis explained. "He comes through the window and leaves before his father wakes up. He only comes once or twice a week," he added.

"Damn," Zayn shook his head in amazement. "You must really love him, mate."

"I do," Louis blushed, a smile forming on his lips. "I really do."

The rest of the meeting droned on, but Louis found himself forced to explain the entire situation about how his father had actually died. He explained his reason for lying, not wanting to scare the people any more than they already were. His friends were supportive of him and very reassuring that the secret of how Louis' father had died would remain between Louis, Harry, and the advisers.

-

Harry came over a few nights after Louis talked to his advisers. They were just sitting side by side on Louis' bedroom floor, bathed under the shimmer of moonlight streaming through his large windows. They stared up at the stars and for the first time in so long, Louis felt complete. Having his mate with him stirred a fire in his heart and he never wanted it to burn out.

Louis turned to Harry whose eyes were filled with galaxies. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. A flickering thought passed over Louis at the sight of his boy. Louis couldn't wait any longer now. Since the moment he had brought it up a month ago, the thought had been looming in his mind for far too long.

"Harry," Louis said quietly, causing the boy to turn to him. He decided not to beat around what he wanted to say. He cleared his throat. "I want to marry you. Tonight."

Harry's eyes lit up at Louis' words. "Okay," he breathed, clearly a little surprised. "Who would marry us this late at night?"

"Liam can," Louis supplied quickly. "I've talked to him. He is able to marry us with two witnesses."

Harry paused, biting his bottom lip. "Your two advisers could?" he asked Louis, "We could marry in secret then?"

"Complete secrecy," Louis confirmed. He moved closer towards Harry, nuzzling his nose. "Do you want to marry me then?"

Harry laughed lightly, cupping Louis' cheek to pull their lips together. They kissed for just a moment before Harry pulled back.

"Yes," he answered, putting their foreheads together. "Yes, I want to marry you."

Louis kissed his cheek before standing up. "I'll go wake Liam. He might be angry, but I don't want to wait anymore."

"I don't either," Harry smiled as Louis helped him stand. "Will we marry in here?"

Louis paused then nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. Wherever, really."

Harry giggled before suddenly lunging forward and wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. Louis laughed in surprise, locking his arms around Harry's waist. 

"We're getting married," Harry whispered directly in his ear.

"We are, baby," he said back. "One day, we'll tell the world that we're in love."

Harry pulled back, bringing their foreheads together again. "Everyone will know I'm your omega."

"My omega," Louis repeated. "They'll all know you're my beautiful prince."

Harry giggled, and Louis felt his hot breath so close to his lips that it made his head spin.

"I'm going to get Liam," Louis told him as he pulled away. Harry grinned at him so softly, so beautifully. Louis couldn't wait another minute. He ran out of the room in search of his friends.

-

Waking Liam up in the middle of the night wasn't Louis' smartest idea. Nor was attempting to wake up Zayn and Niall immediately after. But Louis was getting _married_.

Less than an hour later, Zayn was cursing under his breath as he shut the bedroom door behind him, and Louis watched, suppressing a small giggle, as Zayn strode towards them.

Liam had his back to the window, dressed in all the glory of his dark-colored nightwear. He had obvious bed hair, but he had been the nicest about the whole situation to say the least.

Niall, on the other hand, stood formally—and quite sleepily—on Liam's left side. Zayn grumbled as he stood on Liam's right.

"You couldn't wait till morning?" Zayn growled, glaring as Louis took Harry's hand and they moved in front of Liam.

"Harry has to leave," Liam answered for him. Louis was too focused on how beautiful Harry looked right then to be bothered with Zayn's questions.

Harry was still wearing the dark purple robes he had arrived in. It was clear that while Louis was waking up his friends that Harry had fixed his hair a little and attempted to make himself look more presentable.

So there he stood. In the dead of the night, with his three friends and the love of his life. Louis was about to get married. Although in secrecy, it was an official marriage, Liam told him. Harry was his prince.

They exchanged their vows through little giggles and Zayn's sarcastic comments about how disgustingly sweet the whole ordeal was. Louis could only grin.

When the proper time came, Louis leaned forward to kiss his beautiful boy. It was their first kiss as a married couple.

Then it was official: they were King Louis and Prince Harry.

That night, when Louis fell asleep next to Harry, he fell asleep next to his _husband_. His _mate_. His _omega_. His _prince_.

He fell asleep next to _love of his life_.

-

Louis suddenly awoke one night when Harry was gone, nearly two weeks after their marriage, feeling like an electric bolt was shooting through his veins.

He felt a hot wave overcome him, drowning him in Harry’s senses. _Oh god_. He was _feeling_ Harry.

Everything was hot and his skin was on fire. His heart was absolutely racing. It was as if every fleeting thought lead back to Harry. Because these weren’t Louis’ feelings. These were Harry's feelings. Something was wrong with Harry.

Louis whined, sitting up in his bed, just to realize it was still dark. He had seen this before with his father and mum. They were bonded, and being bonded meant the alpha could feel their omega's heat when they aren't together—

_Harry was in heat_

Louis panted, a new shot of pain filled his heart,enough to make it feel like he was about to burst. He wanted to run hard and fast to find his mate, to bring him back. He needed to be with Harry more than anything.

"Hazza," Louis cried out to himself. He clutched his chest in overwhelming pain.

He sat there, all alone in the dark. His mate was in heat and he needed to knot him, to prove to every alpha that Harry was _his._

He fell back against the pillows, whining in pain. After that, everything became a blur. All he knew was that he needed Harry. He needed him more than anything.

Somehow, through his groans and the shots of pain, Louis fell back asleep.

-

It was the second times in recent weeks that Louis awoke to his name being whispered in his ear and hot breath fanning over him. He moaned as he felt a steady movement on his—

_Oh._

Louis pressed a gentle kiss to the omega's neck, his scent igniting him. Harry's moans were high-pitched and desperate.

"Baby," Louis said, opening his eyes for the first time. His raspy, morning voice had a small alpha tone to it. Harry only whined louder.

Louis then decided that waking up to his mate in heat and riding his cock wasn't such a bad thing.

"Louis- fuck," Harry sat up and pressed his hands into Louis' chest. He bounced rhythmically, his ass hitting Louis' thighs with a sounding slap each time.

Suddenly, Harry came with a near-scream. Louis watched with wide eyes as he came, arching his back and painting his stomach with come. He continued to ride Louis, cock still fully hard.

Louis knew that about omegas though. In heat, they came a lot more than normal and that only turned him on even more.

"Darling," Louis soothed, running his hands over Harry's hips. "You look so good like this."

Harry cried out as soon as Louis hit his prostate. Louis groaned at the feeling.

"Fuck," Harry cursed, bouncing erratically. Louis blinked multiple times, adjusting to the sight. Sweat poured down Harry's cringing face, and his red, red lips contrasted with his pale skin. Louis stared in utter amazement at the beautiful boy riding him. He was fully awake now, holing Harry's love handles and feeling the soft skin under his fingertips.

Harry was _desperate_ for his knot. Louis could tell he was dying to be filled up. He was dying to be filled with _Louis_.

"You're so beautiful," Louis commented, continuing to watch the younger boy. "You're so perfect. Just sitting here on my cock. Like it was made for you," Louis continued to praise him, watching as Harry whined at his words. He smiled.

"'M about to come," Louis told him, helping him bounce harder. "I'm going to fill you up. Have you overflowing with my come when my knot pops. Do you want my come, Haz?" 

He almost taunted Harry with his words. Of course he'd knot him, but he simply wanted to wind Harry up, enjoying his various sobs and moans as he used one of his hands to jerk off. Louis wanted his baby to come untouched. For now, anyway.

"I'm going to knot you," Louis continued, more pants coming from his mouth and a surging feeling filled his stomach. He knew he was close to coming. "I'm going to breed you, baby. You'll be nice and big with my children," Louis gasped at a harsh bounce from Harry, who broke out in a loud sob at his last words.

Louis choked, but wanted to continue. He was so hooked on Harry's loud moans. "You want me to breed you? Want your stomach to be swollen with me? Want me to fill you with my baby?"

Harry's eyes widened, and for a moment, it looked as though everything froze and it was just Harry staring into his eyes.

Louis suddenly pushed his hips up into Harry, crying out as his knot released inside of him, filling him up with his come. Harry screamed, arching his back, and came all over his already sticky stomach.

"Jesus," Louis said in pure exhaustion. He lay back against the pillows, allowing Harry to collapse onto his chest in harsh, ragged pants. His knot was still tight inside of Harry and he doubted it would go down anytime soon. He kissed Harry's hair, feeling the boy scratch at his chest with his long fingernails.

"How long were you here for before I woke up?" Louis asked a minute later, rubbing the smaller boy's back gently.

"Not long, only came once before you woke up," he answered, sighing contently. "It hurt to wake up in heat though, especially without you," he added. "It felt like it physically hurt me not having you there. So now I'm here," he concluded before nuzzling his head into Louis' chest.

Louis continued running his hands down Harry's back, feeling the rush of closeness between the two. His knot was still inside of Harry, locking them together.

"It was dangerous for you to come here," Louis said darkly. "It's morning too. Won't your father notice?"

"Gemma covered for me," Harry answered without hesitation. "I ran to tell her I was in heat, she promised to lie to my father. Then I made my way here."

"Harry," Louis whispered gently. "It was still dangerous to be out in the open while coming here. Anyone could have smelt you. You just smell so good," he half whispered the last part as he leaned his head down into Harry's soft curls, inhaling the incredibly strong omega scent. He smelled so _fresh_. And now, he smelled like Louis too. A unique scent of both, proving to everyone that Harry had a mate. Louis was hooked on the scent.

Harry looked up at Louis, resting his head on his arm. "But I didn't," he reminded him. "I'm here now, and I'm perfectly fine."

Louis hummed. "That you are, my love."

They stayed together in a light silence for a few minutes. Louis brought Harry closer up to him so he could bite at his bond mark again. He licked over it, keeping it fresh. Harry nearly purred as Louis marked him with ease.

Eventually, Louis' knot went down. Harry gave Louis a small smile and hopped off the bed, wordlessly going for a wash up.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door.

Louis froze. He then came to the conclusion that it was probably mid-morning, meaning he skipped breakfast. Someone probably came to fetch him. Louis scampered off the bed, walking across the large room to reach the oak doors. He opened them, and Liam appeared, looking slightly startled.

"Hi, Louis," Liam bowed. Louis rolled his eyes at his incredibly polite friend. 

"Honestly, Li. You don't have to bow," Louis chuckled. He carefully maneuvered himself so that he was in the doorway, his body angled so that Liam couldn't see past him. He didn't want to risk Liam seeing, _or smelling_ , his omega in heat.

Liam nodded, clearly flustered. "If you wish, um," Liam suddenly paused, eyes narrowing in confusion. Louis stood there with the door half closed on his waist, keeping Liam from entering.

Louis knew the moment it hit him.

Liam may be a beta, but he could smell Harry in heat.

"Something smells really—" Liam began, his eyes seemingly darkening. Louis growled immediately.

"Don't," he growled in his alpha voice. "Just don't."

Liam suddenly seemed to snap out of his trance. Those sweet, puppy eyes changed back and he just stared at Louis.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered. "It's none of my business, really. I just—"

Louis sighed. "I'll explain later," he quickly dismissed the subject. "What do you want?"

"I was sent to get you," Liam said, slightly embarrassed. "Zayn was ready to meet. He said there's some things to discuss regarding the, uh," he bit his lip, "the other kingdom."

Louis swallowed thickly. "Right," he said. "Okay, um, right. Let me just—" he awkwardly turned in head back to his room. "Let me finish, just—"

Liam nodded hurriedly. "No, no, I understand. I've been around them. My sister is one. I understand."

Louis was silently thankful that Liam knew exactly what he was talking about. Liam is a beta, but his sister is an omega. He knows what their heat smells like.

"Right," Louis cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll be out in just a moment."

Liam opened his mouth to speak but Louis beat him to it.

"I'll meet you there," Louis said quickly, before pulling his body out of the door and shutting it hurriedly. He ran his hand down his face.

"Lou?" a small voice sounded from the other side of the room.

Louis turned around, seeing Harry—now fully dressed—standing by the wash room. His silver-colored robes shone perfectly in the morning light.

Louis smiled softly, making his way towards him. When they were inches apart, he placed his hands on Harry's hips, feeling the silver fabric’s soft touch, and tugging the boy closer to put their foreheads together. He bent down ever so slightly to reach him.

"You're so pretty, Hazza," Louis said tenderly, watching as Harry shut his eyes peacefully. "The prettiest thing I have ever seen."

"You have to go, don't you?" Harry nearly whispered, breaking the quiet moment between them. "I heard someone at the door."

Louis sighed, pulling their foreheads apart to look at Harry's eyes. He kept his hands firmly on the boy's hips.

"Yeah," Louis said solemnly. "I need to meet with my advisers."

Harry bit his lip shyly. "Can I wait here? I'm still in heat, and any minute I'll be ready to—" he paused,"—uh, go again."

Louis chuckled, understanding what Harry was saying. That was the thing about omegas in heat. If mated, they were desperate to mate for a few days until their heat ended. It wasn't safe for Harry to leave his room alone. Any alpha could hurt him if his heat was smelt. Louis growled at the thought.

"All right," Louis agreed. "I'll come back as soon as I can to help you out."

Harry smiled with his cute little dimple. 

"All right," he said. "But I might jerk off in your bed. I'll collapse, otherwise."

"That's fine, baby," he reassured with a smile and laugh. "That's fine. I'll be back as soon as I can." 

He leaned down, bringing their lips together for a moment, before he turned and left the room.

-

Louis made his way down the hall to meet his advisers. The door was already open this time, and Niall sat alone on a bench while Zayn and Liam shared the other. They all glanced up at him simultaneously.

Louis smiled. He prayed he didn't look as fucked out as he felt. He shut the door behind him before he made his way towards the spot next to Niall.

"How are you three?" Louis asked a little cautiously. He could sense the barrier of tension that was obviously there.

"Not as good as you, apparently," Zayn teased with a wink. Niall barked out a laugh.

Louis sat down and groaned. Zayn and Niall were always much more blunt about things compared to Liam.

"Basically," Louis cleared his throat, "Harry went into heat this morning. He rode his horse all the way here."

The whole atmosphere in the room changed and Louis looked up to see the three of them gaping at him.

"That's really dangerous," Liam pointed out, as though he didn't know that already. "Is he staying with you until his heat ends?"

"He is," Louis confirmed. "He's in my room now." Liam blushed at his words.

"So, wait," Zayn leaned forward, looking confused. "If you're bonded, and helping him through his heat, do you realize how fast he could get pregnant?"

Louis froze.

"What?" he asked blankly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Harry is a bonded omega. He can get pregnant as it is, but it's heightened now that you're bonded." Zayn explained, staring at Louis.

"Right." Louis tried to fight the pulsing in his veins. "Well, uh, I'll worry about that later."

Zayn opened his mouth to speak but Louis cut him off.

"I have a question," Louis said, glancing at the two across from him. "Is it normal to feel when your mate goes into heat?"

Liam shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Sophia is a beta," he replied.

Meanwhile, Niall grinned. "I'm beta and single." He winked obnoxiously at Louis, who only narrowed his eyes back at him.

Zayn, on the other hand, nodded. "You know that I'm bonded with Perrie, right?" he asked, and of course Louis knew. He had known Perrie for a long while now, as she worked around around the castle and was Zayn's wife. Perrie and Louis had always been friends.

"Well," Zayn continued, "one time she went into heat without me being there because I was staying at my mum's. I felt really weird," he twisted his face in an attempt to explain. "I felt like I needed to find her to help her, being her alpha. I felt the need to protect her."

Louis swallowed because _yes, he knew that feeling too_.

"So, yes, it's normal," Zayn concluded. "Very normal."

"All right," Louis tried not to worry. He trusted Zayn's judgment, which is why he was still concerned about the small voice in the back of his head regarding Harry's potential pregnancy. His heart ached to be with his omega, just to make sure he was all right.

"You should go back to him," Liam said suddenly, as if reading his thoughts. "Your mate probably needs you."

"As disgusting as it is," Niall perked up.

Louis nodded, but not before rolling his eyes at Niall. "Thank you," he looked up to smile at all of them.

They all stood up as he did. 

"We'll walk you out," Zayn explained. Louis just nodded.

They walked down the corridor together in silence. Louis felt a small peace come over him knowing he was going back to his omega.

Suddenly, right before he reached the staircase that led to his room, a blinding pain shot through his veins. He grabbed the wall in sudden shock. Zayn, Liam, and Niall stared at him.

"Louis?" Zayn asked carefully, watching him closely.

A painful buzz washed over Louis like a wave. It was such a tremendous pain. His head and heart screamed for Harry. He felt hot fire inside of him.

_Something was wrong with Harry._

"Harry," Louis mumbled under his breath, looking at Zayn and feeling frantic. He suddenly dashed up the spiral staircase that led to his room. He vaguely heard his friends at his heels.

The pain and worry got worse and worse the closer he was. He was about to open the door only to find that it was already open.

Louis pushed his way through, anger sizzling in his veins and fire burning in his eyes. He stood in the middle of the room and a choking sound escaped him.

Harry was there, half sitting on the edge of the bed. But someone had their hands locked on top of his, pressing him onto the bed forcefully. The—quite clearly—other alpha was attacking his mouth, but Louis still heard Harry's sobs and saw him attempt to move his head out of the way.

"Get the hell off of him!" Louis screamed, full alpha raging in his voice. Louis was breathing fire. _Someone other than him was touching Harry._

The man looked up, staring right at Louis with dark, nearly black eyes. He knew who the man was instantly. It was Nick Grimshaw, one of his servants.

Louis had never wanted to kill someone more than now.

Harry let out a hysterical sob the moment their mouths broke contact.

Louis was seeing red. He growled and wasted no time in rushing towards Nick, pushing him to the ground with all of his strength. Nick fell backwards, and before Louis could stop himself, his fist was repeatedly hitting Nick's face.

Louis could vaguely hear Harry's pleas and cries, and strong arms attempted to grab him and pull him away. But Louis was in another place. He was so, so angry that someone would try to lay a hand on Harry.

A set of strong arms yanked him back, up and off of Nick. He fought, kicking and squirming in what he knew was Liam’s grasp. Nick was lying on the floor, blood all over his face as he groaned in pain. But Louis didn't want to simply hurt him. He wanted to _kill_ him.

"Let me go!" Louis cried helplessly under Liam's tight grip on his torso. 

"We can't have the king going around killing people," Liam said, surprisingly calmly, in Louis' ear.

Louis stopped struggling to stare at Nick, who was still flat on the floor. He hadn't passed out yet, but he was clearly about to.

"I'm going to kill him," Louis growled in a full alpha voice. "No one touches my mate."

"I know," Liam soothed from behind.

"What do you want us to do?" Niall asked, a few feet away from Louis.

"Kill him," Louis sneered.

"Lou—"

Louis sighed, releasing his grip. "I want him in the dungeons," he commanded, keeping his gaze on Nick. "I don't want to see him. Get him out."

Liam walked over towards Nick, who had passed out by now, and picked him up in his arms. He gave Louis a firm smile as he left the room with Nick in tow.

A sudden cry snapped him out of his haze.

Looking up, he saw that Zayn had his arms around a sobbing Harry, whose face was a mixture of shock and fear. He was so pale.

"Haz—" Louis walked over to them. Zayn immediately dropped his grip from Harry, bowing his head and leaving the room, Niall right behind him.

"Come here, angel," Louis pulled a shaking Harry into his arms. "Hush, baby. You're all right."

"H—He was trying—I didn't—" Harry choked through his cries.

"I know you didn't want him, my love," Louis rubbed his back. Feeling their bodies close together brought a sweet shiver down his spine. "Shhh, you're okay now. I'll take care of you."

Harry pulled away, still freely crying. Louis gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"I was so scared," Harry sniffled. "You weren't back yet, and I—"

"I felt it," Louis told him. "I could feel it in me. I knew you were in trouble."

"You could?" Harry asked him quietly.

"Yeah," Louis replied, rubbing his hips. "Guess it's a mate thing."

"I love you," Harry blurted out. "I didn't want him at all. But there was no way I could fight him," he choked.

"I love you too," Louis gave a small smile. "I know you didn't want him. I know that."

Harry gave a small, worn out smile. His eyes still had traces of red from crying but Louis still thought he looked so beautiful.

Louis refused to leave Harry the rest of the day. Uncaring for his duties or daily schedule, he stayed under the covers with the small boy, placing delicate kisses all along his fiery skin, whispering sweet words of affection, and making love to him under the gaze of the moonlight.

Harry rode him for a good portion of the night, claiming he wanted to have control over how fast they went. But on occasion, Harry was underneath him with his legs hitched behind Louis' back, writhing desperately and begging for Louis to touch him.

Then sometimes, Louis licked Harry out, eating his slick hole that was drenched in omega scents from his heat. Harry squirmed under his tongue, and Louis loved how something so simple could make him completely fall apart.

Eventually, Harry fell asleep in Louis' arms. It was only the first day of his heat and Louis was already exhausted. It wasn't even his own heat. But Harry seemed to need sex incredibly often, and it wore Louis out.

Louis held him closer to his chest. He tried to ignore Zayn's words from that morning, regarding Harry's pregnancy.

His stomach clenched at the thought. Not for becoming a father—which he honestly wanted—but if Harry was with child, his father would be guaranteed to find out about their affair.

Louis tried pushing the though away, but he never really succeeded.

Harry stayed for four full days to get through his heat. Louis hadn't left his room since the incident, relying completely on his servants to bring him food outside his door at the usual meal times.

On the fifth morning, Harry awoke completely restless, worried out of his mind about what his father would say at his return. He knew Gemma lied for him, saying why he was gone. But even Louis got shivers thinking about Harry's inevitable punishment.

Harry cried when he knew it was time for him to leave, but Louis held him close, telling him it would be okay. Harry could always come visit him soon.

Eventually, Harry left, but so did a piece of Louis' heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter - littlelacehaz


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little longer than usual due to the amount of conflict. hopefully it turns out good.
> 
> and thank you for all of the sweet feedback(: that's definitely encouraged me to continue this story and update quicker so keep the feedback coming x
> 
> Also, happy birthday to harry(: I hope he had a lovely day with his boyfriend in LA
> 
> enjoy, loves xx

Nick Grimshaw had been in the dungeons for nearly a week when Zayn—despite Louis' protests—reminded him that he really did need a fair trial.

"Why should I?" Louis complained, feeling like a small child on his large throne. He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Mate," Zayn stood next to his chair. He knew Louis hated giving orders for prisoners’ sentences. It had always bothered him. "You need to be fair. Yes, what he did was wrong. But, no one died, yeah?"

"I'm going to kill him," Louis growled back. "He touched my mate. Harry is my omega and he dared to touch him." Zayn opened his mouth to protest when the doors opened and two guards escorted Nick in.

They were half dragging the tall, lanky man. He looked incredibly weak in their arms. His dark hair was matted and he truly looked terrible. Although, to be fair, Louis thought he deserved it. Being locked up in the dungeons wasn't even the cruelest thing he could do.

Louis still wanted him dead.

The guards shoved him forward onto the carpet just before the steps that led to Louis' throne. Seeing the man in this state before him, Louis suddenly felt more confident and proud of the power the crown perched on his head gave him.

"Y-Your h-highness-" Nick stuttered, staring at the ground from his feeble position on his knees. "Forgive me-"

"Forgiveness is not what you need, Grimshaw," Louis barked, eyes flashing dangerously. "I could hang you for this."

"Louis," Zayn mumbled beside him, only audible for Louis.

Despite his overwhelming sense of power, somewhere inside of him, Louis knew Zayn was right. He cleared his throat.

"Explain to me what you did," Louis said with pure authority, adding a touch of his strong alpha voice in there. He was King, after all.

"I-I-" Nick was stuttering terribly. His whole body was shaking. Louis furrowed his brows. "I- found your o-omega in h-heat."

"Correct," Louis leaned forward in his chair, resting his arms on either side of the throne. "My omega. My boy. You cannot touch what is mine, Grimshaw." Louis' alpha voice was strong now. Nick may be an alpha, but Louis _always_ held the upper hand.

Nick was nearly crying by now. Louis shook his head, narrowing his eyes at the sight before him. Nick was incredibly weak and he was wasting Louis' time.

"W-What will you do to m-me?" Nick finally looked up, his brown eyes were pleading as they looked into Louis'. But Louis refused to be merciful.

"I want you out," Louis said firmly. "Leave this kingdom. You are banished."

"Sire!" Nick cried, but the guards grabbed a hold of his arms.

"Leave," Louis growled darkly and so dangerously that he nearly surprised himself. His voice and position screamed alpha. Head alpha.

Nick cried out as the guards dragged him away. Louis kept his eyes narrowed at his fading figure until the doors slammed shut.

Zayn turned to him. "Can't say I know what you're feeling," he said. "No one has ever touched Perrie before, as long as she's been mine."

"And I hope you never do," Louis sighed.

-

Nearly three weeks after Nick's trial, Harry returned on a chilly, October night.

Louis hadn't seen him since his heat almost a month ago. But as he held Harry close to his chest near the window which Harry had just climbed through, he took note of how he looked oddly different now. His face had a small shine to it. He looked oddly ill, but incredibly bright at the same time.

"Have you been ill?" Louis asked, pulling him towards the bed.

Harry shook his head. "No," he told him. "No, I've been fine." He climbed into the bed and fell under the covers.

Louis clambered after him, sliding in next to him, feeling the closeness and his body heat radiating off of him.

"You smell different," Louis frowned slightly, stroking Harry's cheek. "Why is that?"

Harry's face looked startled. "I didn't- I wouldn't be unfaithful. I wouldn't."

Louis shook his head, continuing to caress Harry. "I know, darling. But you smell different and it's just kind of odd."

"Yeah," Harry frowned slightly. "I dunno then."

Louis shrugged, leaning forward to nip at the mark Louis left on his neck. "So beautiful," he whispered, placing gentle kisses on it.

Louis suddenly leaned ever so slightly, allowing him to kiss deeper into Harry's sweet neck. He licked over the skin with ease. 

"What did your father do?" he asked into Harry's neck.

"Nothing," Harry whispered. "He never said a word about my absence. I don't know what Gemma told him," Harry's voice leaked of hesitance.

"All right," Louis replied, kissing his cheek. "As long as you're okay, sweetheart."

Harry nodded. "I'm all right."

-

Harry must've lied that night, for he hadn't returned after two months.

Louis waited and waited, attempting to be patient. He understood Harry had duties, being a prince over at his own kingdom. And despite only a hand full of people knowing that he was the prince here, it still counted.

But as fall faded away into winter, Louis felt himself slipping. Not only because he missed his mate so terribly—to the point where he dreaded seeing the sunlight in fear that every fleeting thought would remind him of Harry—but it was also becoming the time of year that marked the anniversary of both of his parents’ death on that dark, January day.

Zayn, Liam, and Niall all tried comforting him, knowing Louis was upset and confused. He felt alone and utterly lost without Harry.

Continuing to carry out his kingly duties was difficult. But, in a way, it was almost a distraction. Anything was better than entering his room late in the evening, just to find it empty.

Louis felt alone. Cold, and so lost. His heart ached to be with his boy more than anything. Everyday trudged on, and every day, Louis prayed with false hope that Harry would show up at his window.

_Everything hurt._

-

"How long has it been then?" Zayn asked, poking at the fire.

"Eleven weeks," Louis sighed, rubbing his face. "But something was off last time I saw him. He hasn't been the same since his heat," Louis said as he sat up on the bench, glancing out the window at the dark sky outside.

Zayn hummed, looking over at Louis. "You know you can't go over there."

"I'm tempted to," Louis admitted. "I miss him, Zayn."

Zayn gave a stiff smile. "I know you do."

Louis hesitated. "Is it normal to feel these sudden emotions? As if- I can feel him?"

"Yes," Zayn answered immediately, still staring at the fire. "I could feel Perrie's strong emotions when we were apart."

"What kind of emotions?" Louis asked curiously.

"Her feelings were happiness, actually," Zayn said. "I felt a sort of happiness because of her. What have you been feeling?" he asked.

Louis bit his lip, looking up to meet Zayn's eyes. "Loneliness," he said. "Fear, too. I feel so scared sometimes, like it's deep inside of me."

Zayn watched him carefully. "I imagine that's what Harry's feeling then," he explained. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Louis sighed.

-

Two days after speaking to Zayn, Louis sat on his throne covered in the deadly silence of the large room. Cold panic was a settled feeling in his veins now, and he was used to it. He was so used to feeling nervous, timid, and scared. 

It had been twelve weeks since Louis had last seen Harry.

Louis let out a loud sigh, flicking his fringe out of his face. His 19th birthday was in mere days and he would be spending it _alone_.

As if his mind was read, a frantic guard rushed forward suddenly.

"Your Highness," the guard greeted, bowing slightly. "T-The King, he's uh," the guard was shaking in his own set of nerves. Louis felt his heart pound so hard in his chest that he thought he might explode.

"King Robin is here to see you."

Louis' eyes widened. The fear he had adopted was on a new form of terror. He was _terrified_ to see the King. He didn't feel prepared at all. Dear god, what if he attempted to _murder_ Louis?

"Uh-" Louis stared blankly at the guard. "Bring him in then," he tried replying in his calmest voice.

The guard hesitated, but nodded. He scurried away.

Louis sat up in his char. Everything was red hot now and he felt more scared than he had in weeks. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought that he hadn't seen King Robin since the murder of his father. That meant-

_Oh Christ._

The large, main doors opened at the far end of the hall. Two figures walked toward him.

Louis clenched his knuckles, taking deep breaths. He wished that Zayn was there to somewhat support him. Instead, there was no one but the guards and Louis in the room.

As the figures came closer, Louis saw King Robin was the taller figure, who was taking long strides as he dragged the second, shorter figure by the arm.

Just moments later, King Robin and Harry were in front of him. The King's eyes were flashing dangerously. He stood so tall and proud in his royal robes next to Harry, who appeared to want to shrink himself into the floor.

Louis gave King Robin a once-over. The man looked older, much older. His hair was gray and his face looked more worn out. Louis had not seen the man since his father's death. Louis didn't _dare_ look at Harry.

"Your Highness," the sneer in King Robin's voice was clear and obvious. Louis kept his eyes focused on him.

Louis bowed in acknowledgement. "How may I help you, your Highness?" he returned.

"I wish to talk to you about some," he gripped Harry tighter, hearing a small whimper come out of the boy, "particularly startling news."

Louis took a chance to look at Harry. The smaller boy was staring at Louis with wide, pleading eyes. Louis noticed the obvious paleness in his face, along with the few scratches along his cheeks. He wished he could ignore the brightly colored bruises on the skin.

Swallowing harshly, Louis suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to fight King Robin with what little confidence he had left. He wanted to scream that Harry was _his_ mate. He wanted to take Harry away from this horrible man and somewhere safe.

Louis took a glance at Harry's pretty, dark blue robes, and that's when-

Louis lost every breath he had been trying to hold onto in one simple moment.

Harry had a small _bump_ under his robes.

But Louis couldn't focus on the small swell of his stomach. Instead, he kept his face as neutral as possible as he turned back to The King.

"I understand," Louis said. "Would you like to talk in a smaller room?"

"Yes," The King said, tightening his lips.

Louis nodded, glanced at Harry, and then walked towards a small room to the side of the main hall.

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw a guard attempt to follow him into the room. He gestured for the King and Harry to enter. As Harry approached him, now free from the King's grasp, Louis noticed him attempting to catch his eye. When Louis passed him, he reached out and touched his stomach ever-so-slightly. The fabric was smooth against his fingertips and Louis suddenly realized he just touched _his_ child.

"My king," the guard bowed, "I wish to assist you in-"

"No need," Louis stopped him. "You can wait out here."

The guard hesitated, his brown eyes filled with concern. "Are you sure, your Highness?"

"Yes," he turned back, "Thank you."

Louis made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him.

It was a small study room, filled with old books his mother used to read to him as a child. Two benches sat across from each other with a small fire against the wall.

Louis sat on the opposite side of King Robin and Harry, both of whom were sitting very stiffly.

"I was made aware of Queen Jay's death," King Robin said. "I am sorry for your loss."

Louis bit his tongue. He wanted nothing more than to murder the King with his own bare hands. He might have if Harry wasn't in the room. But his boy certainly didn't need to see that.

The thing was, it was just polite, well-mannered talk. King Robin killed his father, which triggered his mother's labor. He wasn't sorry at all.

"Yes," Louis said politely, watching the King nervously. "Thank you."

The King awkwardly glanced around the room. "You have a lovely study," he commented.

"Thank you," Louis repeated.

There was a brink of silence when a tiny whimper sounded from Harry.

The King cleared his throat, glaring at Harry. "Ah yes," he said. He looked back up at Louis, "I assume you know the news?"

Louis shook his head. "I'm afraid that I don't." _He lied._

"Harry, here," King Robin nodded in Harry's direction with his head, "is with child."

Hearing the words come out of someone's mouth made Louis nauseous. He tried to maintain his composure.

"Congratulations," he said, his eyes never leaving the King.

"I believe that congratulations are in order for you, dear King," King Robin said, smiling deviously. "That is, if you're the father."

Louis raised his eyebrows. "What would call that to your attention?"

The king cleared his throat. "My son here is bonded," he explained. "But he does not interact with others his own age. That is, until he began to disappear."

Louis tried not to seem fazed at King Robin's words. He also tried to ignore the pounding of his heart. He knew that the King was trying to trap him but he _hated_ not being able to admit that Harry was _his_ omega.

"Oh," Louis said. "That's quite unfortunate then."

"Indeed," The King replied. "It seems he has a lover, and now this lover has left him with child," a glare was pointed at Louis.

"It is what it is," Louis replied simply. "It seems the act of love bring gifts- wanted or unwanted."

"It would seem so," The King said. "Tell me, when did you start seeing my son?"

Louis narrowed his eyes slightly. "What would make you think I'm the reason your son is with child?" He asked.

King Robin rolled his eyes. "Don't play stupid with me," he told him. "I don't play games."

"Honestly," Louis said, keeping his eyes fixed into the King's dark ones. "What makes you think your son would travel here just to visit me? Would it not be easier to have a lover inside of your kingdom?"

"Don't think I don't remember what happened years ago," King Robin sneered. "I remember your affections towards him. I remember it all."

"You will also know that I was much younger," Louis defended. "A simple crush doesn't always go as far as getting your son pregnant."

The King nodded, watching him closely. Silence spread.

Suddenly, King Robin stood up, but Harry remained seated. "Your actions deserve consequence, your Highness," he said, standing up and facing the door. "I think," he faked pondering, standing right by the door handle, "war would be suitable."

The King was halfway out the door when he turned back to Louis.

"Oh," he paused, wearing a confident smile. "And keep the boy," he glanced at Harry, "I have no use for an omega in my kingdom." He shut the door, and then he was gone.

Louis didn't waste time thinking over the situation, he simply rushed to Harry, taking the King's former spot next to him. Harry broke down into tears immediately.

"Oh, sweetheart," Louis said, pulling the boy into his lap. Harry anchored his thighs on either side of Louis' and tried to nestle his head into Louis' shoulder, but was at partial defeat when his small baby bump was a little bit in the way. Both of them glanced down.

"You're pregnant then," Louis said, stating the obvious. "You look beautiful." _Again, stating the obvious._

Harry sniffled, pressing as close to Louis as physically possible. Louis gripped his hips firmly. "I didn't know until after the last time I saw you," Harry told him. "I was ill for weeks. Gemma knew I was pregnant immediately," he sighed.

Louis couldn't help but move one of his hands to the side of Harry's stomach, desperate to feel their small baby.

Louis kissed his cheek. "You'll be such a good parent," Louis told him. "Our baby is lucky."

"My father found out when-" Harry began, but Louis shushed him.

"Tell me later," Louis said gently. "I want to take care of you now."

Harry nodded, and Louis rubbed his baby bump while examining the bruises that dotted his face.

"It sickens me to know that he hurt you," Louis confessed, reaching up with his free hand to touch the bruises gently.

Harry shrugged sadly. "I wanted to protect our baby," Harry told him. "And I did."

"You did, my love," Louis agreed, moving both of his hands to Harry's waist. "But, now I want to take over and protect you both," he said, leaning to kiss Harry's red, bitten lips. Harry kissed back with ease.

Louis gently broke them apart a few moments later. He coaxed Harry off his lap to stand up. Then he slid his hands underneath Harry's knees to carry him bridal style.

Harry snuggled into his chest, seemingly worn out from the day's events. Louis carried him into the main hall, heading towards his tower to tend to his boy.

"Your Highness?" a voice asked. Louis turned to see the guard from earlier still posted outside of the room. The guard glanced at Harry then back to Louis.

"Yes?" Louis asked, turning around.

"I-I just wanted you to know that I'm happy for you, and for your omega," the man approached him with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I'm afraid I don't know his name, Sire."

"Harry," Louis responded, glancing at the boy in his arms. "Prince Harry," he corrected himself.

The guard bowed again. "I apologize, Sire, but I personally wish the best for you, Prince Harry, and your child. I know that everyone in the kingdom will too."

Louis paused. This was the first civilian to actually know that Harry was married to him. Considering who Harry was, the man seemed completely unfazed by the situation. It was clear that he understood it though. And it was obvious that he was genuinely sympathetic. Louis vaguely wondered if the villagers would react the same way once the news of not only their marriage, but of Harry's pregnancy with his _heir_ broke out.

"No need to apologize," Louis told him, smiling. "Thank you for your regards."

He walked away, heading towards his tower.

-

Louis knew Harry was fast asleep in his arms. He was a pretty sight, really. His long, blue dress was draped over Louis' arms, and his small face looked so peaceful. Louis paused to watch his small intake of breaths. He was so, so beautiful. This pretty omega was all _his._

Pulling the sheets back, Louis gently laid Harry down on the bed. Louis removed the boy's shoes, but opted to keep his robes on when he saw Harry turn over in his sleep, facing the opposite way.

Louis put on his nightwear before joining him. He slipped in behind Harry, curling around his smaller body, letting them fit together like puzzle pieces.

Although King Robin's words rang through his head like a bell, Harry's untold story of how the King found out was still unknown, and the continuous fear for their unborn child was burning inside of him, Louis just _knew_ he had a lot to discuss with Zayn, Liam and Niall tomorrow. For now, he tried to just keep his focus on the fact that Harry was _finally_ in his arms.

Shifting ever-so-slightly, he placed a hand over Harry's waist to settle on his stomach. It amazed him that for weeks and weeks, there was no word from his boy. But yet he was there all along, living alone in fear of his own father, and attempting to hide the pregnancy that Louis didn't even know about.

Louis felt sick at the thought that he hadn't been there for Harry during the early stages of his pregnancy. He must've felt terribly alone throughout all of it. He shuddered at the thought.

Keeping Harry close to his chest and rubbing smooth circles onto his baby bump helped him relax. Despite King Robin's words, Louis knew some things were certain. Harry was safe in his arms, finally smelling like Louis again, and they were still in love despite their distance and threats. And now, _they were expecting a baby._

Leaning forward, Louis placed a soft kiss into Harry's curly hair before he fell asleep.

-

Sunshine was streaming through the windows when Louis awoke. Feeling Harry still in his arms, he smiled into his dark curls. The omega scent was truly a _wonderful_ thing to wake up to.

Harry stirred, carefully, and slowly changed positions so he was facing Louis. Their eyes met in a morning haze, and Harry accidentally hit his forehead against Louis'.

"Oops," he said with a small giggle.

"Hi," Louis breathed back.

"How long have you been awake?" Harry asked him, arching his back to stretch.

"Woke up when you did, love," Louis replied.

Harry nodded, leaning forward to peck Louis' lips.

"Last night feels like a dream," Harry commented, snuggling closer to Louis. "I'm just glad to be with you now."

"I am too," Louis said back. "I was tired of sleeping alone."

There was a slight pause, and Louis knew he had to get them both out of bed, despite how painful the idea seemed.

Louis slowly pulled away from Harry, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He heard Harry whine.

"Don't go," Harry begged softly. "I don't want to get up."

Louis chuckled, standing and looking at Harry. 

"As much as I want to stay in bed, darling, I have to meet with my advisers." He made his way across the room to find a tunic to wear. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Harry watching him carefully.

He faced Harry while changing, deciding to continue their conversation. He tried to ignore Harry's seemingly hungry eyes watching him.

"Would you like to come with me?" Louis asked him instead, trying to ignore the sexual tension.

Harry sighed loudly. "I suppose," Louis laughed at him. "What can I wear?" Harry asked, making his way towards Louis, who was now fully dressed.

"I have tunics?" Louis asked, but Harry shook his head immediately.

"I'm pregnant, Lou," Harry frowned, settling a hand on his stomach. "I'll stretch them out."

Louis bit his lip, thinking. "How about I get a personal servant for you? Someone who can make you clothes throughout the pregnancy, and also help take care of you when I'm not there?"

Thinking about it, Louis was actually rather proud of the idea. After what happened last time he left Harry alone, Louis was nervous to have anyone near him. This way, Harry could have a companion and someone to help him too.

Harry looked up with a small smile. "I'd like that," he told Louis. "That would be nice."

Louis nodded. "Good," he told him as he made his way towards the mirror, attempting to fix his messy fringe. "I'll find someone for you today."

Harry followed him with a hand on his stomach. Looking in the mirror at his reflection, a small smile showed on his face. Louis watched him as he turned the side, as though examining his bump.

"I think like being pregnant, overall, I mean. I was sick for so long, I'm glad it's over," Harry said before turning back to face Louis, who was watching him through the glass.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you," Louis felt a flood of guilt. "Although, your bruises seem to be fading, which is good."

Harry only smiled in reply. After several more minutes of getting ready, including Harry attempting to get wrinkles out of his robes, complaining that his hair was too messy to be seen, and plenty of reassuring kisses from Louis, the pair finally left the room.

Hand in hand, they made their way down the stairs. Louis was careful, making sure to go slow and was very protective of Harry, who kept insisting that he was fine.

Strolling down the long corridor with Harry felt oddly natural. For so long, he had continually paced the corridor, feeling alone and lost. Without his mother, father or his sisters, Louis finally felt complete with the omega by his side.

They headed to the designated room where they were meeting his three advisers. Louis knocked, hearing a muffle of voices from behind the door.

"Come on in!" Niall's familiar Irish voice called. Louis walked in, holding Harry's hand tighter.

Niall was sitting alone on a bench and Zayn and Liam sat across from him, seeming to be in their own conversation.

"Oh," Liam paused, glancing up and down at Harry. "Hi, Harry."

"Hi," Harry smiled softly at him.

"Harry!" Niall stood up so he was facing Louis and Harry. He walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug, causing Harry to giggle in surprise.

Louis let go of Harry's hand. But the moment they pulled apart, Niall looked down, confusedly, and then looked back at Harry with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant?" Niall asked in a seemingly disbelief. "How did that-"

"Not now," Louis interrupted, keeping Harry close at his side. He was nervous that Harry, in any way, might feel scared or intimated by Niall. He had that affect at times, despite only being a beta. "I'll explain later."

An awkward silence filled the room as Louis took Harry's hand again and led him to the bench across from Liam and Zayn.

"Sorry to be the one to kill the silence," Niall spoke up, moving to sit down next to Liam. "But how the hell did Harry even get here?"

"My father came here and brought me with him," Harry responded shyly, staring at the fire rather than Niall's eager eyes. "He didn't want me to go back with him."

Louis listened to Harry, wondering if he would explain how his father found out about the mark Louis left on Harry's neck'. His baby bump must have given away the pregnancy, despite how small it was.

The room remained quiet until Liam cleared his throat. "I overheard the guards at breakfast saying King Robin visited. I wasn't sure if it was true or not," he gestured in Harry's direction, "I guess this proves that it was."

"My father was angry about my relationship with Louis," Harry explained vaguely. Louis kept silent, simply squeezing Harry's hand encouragingly.

"We were discovered because of the baby. I didn't know I was pregnant until Gemma took notice of how ill I was," he bit his lip, thinking back. "I was continually getting sick; I even had a fever for the longest time. I could barely move," Louis saw him shudder at the memories. "Gemma knew I was pregnant though. She could just tell."

"Gemma promised to try to help me avoid my father. As busy as he was, I was hopeful there would be some way to hide it. I suppose getting caught was bound to happen though," Harry sighed.

"How did you get caught?" Zayn spoke up.

"I started showing," Harry glanced up at him, "I tried wearing looser clothes, but it got too big to hide," he rubbed his stomach as he spoke. His stomach wasn't even _that_ big, but it was definitely too big to try to hide.

"My father was already suspicious after I had been ill for so long. One night, he overheard me talking to the baby-" Harry visibly blushed, seeming to be embarrassed by that. Louis thought he was positively _adorable,_ despite the situation. "He came in and harassed me. He hit me and began demanding answers."

The small moment of fond he felt suddenly dissolved and Louis felt _angry_ at the thought that not just someone, but his own _father_ would dare to hurt him, especially while he was pregnant. Had he not sensed Harry's fear while telling the story, Louis might have gone off to kill the king himself.

Trying to control himself and the anger that captivated him, Louis moved his hand to wrap around Harry’s waist. He never wanted Harry to forget that he was safe now.

"He saw my mark, instantly believing it was Louis' although he couldn't prove that it was Louis I was bonded to. It was more of a correct accusation, really. He noticed how we were as children," Harry glanced at Louis sadly. "He suspected Louis due to how long I would be gone when I left the castle."

"He threatened so many things. He said he’d kill Louis, like he did his father," Louis swallowed thickly at his words. "He said he'd hurt the baby- and all these horrible things-" Harry was rapidly growing upset. He choked a little on his words.

Louis immediately wrapped his other arm around Harry's front, holding the boy. He kissed his hair gently, not even glancing at the others to see their reactions.

"You don't have to continue," Louis told him.

"No," Harry protested, sniffling and clearly trying his best not to start crying. "I'm fine."

"Why would he treat you so wrongly?" Niall asked quietly. "What did you ever do to him?"

"He's always been angry that I'm an omega," Harry bowed his head, "Every male in my family has been an alpha until me. He wanted his son to be his alpha heir, not his daughter."

Louis looked up to watch his friend's reactions. Zayn and Liam were both staring at him with a look of pity while Niall was biting his lip.

"How long ago were you discovered?" Louis asked him, moving so he only had one arm locked around his waist and the other was settled firmly on his thigh.

"It was sometime last week," Harry told him. "He kept me in the dungeons and I lost track of time. Gemma was the one who kept me alive until my father brought me here."

"So, since he left you here, what do you plan on doing now?" Zayn asked. "Will you stay here until the baby's born?"

Louis shifted uncomfortably, and Robin’s words flooded back to him. _War._

"That's the thing," Louis finally spoke, feeling all eyes focus on him. "His father said that I should keep him because he is of no use to him. King Robin declared war over the situation."

"Jesus Christ," Zayn muttered, leaning forward. "Over bonding with his son?"

"I think he's angry with my father still," Louis said. "Something happened the day he was murdered. I still don't know what," Louis said, sighing lightly. "Whatever it is, it's been handed down to me. I guess King Robin has had enough."

"He's a bloody murderer!" Niall spoke up. "He had no right to declare war on you!"

"Are you prepared?" Liam asked. "Do you have enough men if he attacks?"

Louis hesitated. "Yes," he admitted. He ran a hand down his face in frustration. "I just don't want to go through with this."

"Will this threaten Harry's safety then?" Liam asked again. "If he attacks, do you think he would try to take Harry, as a way of getting to you?"

"Yeah," Zayn agreed. "King Robin knows exactly how you two felt with your distance. He knows how many strong emotions you can get because you're bonded. If he took Harry and hurt him or your child, it will immediately affect you."

Louis felt his heart rate quicken. He hadn't thought about it, honestly. Harry could be used as a weapon to get straight to him.

"Louis," Zayn said seriously, "he could tear you apart if he hurt Harry."

Louis turned to Harry then, whose face looked tired and worn. He looked up at Louis with a face full of nerves and sorrow. He looked so small under the firelight. So small and beautiful, and certainly too young to have this kind of pressure.

"Then we won't let him take Harry," Louis said, keeping his eyes fixed on the boy. "If he attacks, I will do everything but let him take Harry."

"And the baby?" Niall asked.

"What about it?" Louis asked back.

"I mean, how far along are you, Harry? Do you have any kind of doctor?" Niall questioned the boy.

Harry hesitated. "I'm about sixteen weeks. I'm pretty sure it happened during my heat," he told him. "No, I don't have a doctor here. I don't even have robes that I can wear," he laughed shakily.

Zayn sat up. "My wife Perrie used to be Queen Jay's assistant. She could make you robes throughout your pregnancy?"

"Harry and I already talked about him having a maid," Louis commented. "Someone who can make him clothes and stay with him. I still have my duties, but I'm hesitant to leave Harry alone."

"I'm sure she would love to be your maid, Harry," Zayn smiled. "I'll talk to her."

"All right," Harry said softly. "Thank you."

Eventually, they all finished up and Louis and Harry immediately went back to his, or rather _their_ room. They both agreed to spend the rest of the day refusing to be stressed out from the previous day’s events. 

Louis only left the room to retrieve food occasionally. They spent the rest of the time in bed; they made love and Louis got to drown himself in Harry's moans, then snuggled and reminisced their lives as children. Back when things were seemingly _okay._ But mostly, they spent their time talking to each other about their dreams for the future.

At this point in his life, Louis' only dream for the future was to find a way to be with Harry and raise their child—or one day, _children_ —in the safety and shelter of his castle _without_ someone trying to kill them for being in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo...louisandharry are having a baby(:
> 
> pleasee leave comments and kudos and I'll update quicker(: feel free subscribe!
> 
> My twitter - littlelacehaz


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a week..oops.
> 
> So to make up for the fact I'm late updating, this chapter is basically all smut.
> 
> Enjoy. x

Louis awoke to hot breath fanning against the left side of his neck. He kept his eyes shut, smiling a little and allowing himself to enjoy the comforting rush that filled his veins. It was relaxing just to _feel_ the steady, patterned breathing from Harry. Waking up to his boy next to him was a feeling Louis swore he would never grow tired of.

Harry had been with him for three days now. Since he arrived, they had spent the majority of the time lounging around in their bedroom. Harry was clearly stressed over his father's words, as he continually brought up the topic out of his fear of the unknown outcome. Louis tried his best to keep him quiet and focus on happier things.

Today, Louis supposed, was one of those happier things. It was his 19th birthday and he was getting to spend it with _Harry._

He opened his eyes, shifting a little to stretch, but keeping his arm around his boy securely, feeling the soft fabric of his robes thread through his fingers. He looked down at Harry, who moaned in his sleep, the hand that was firmly placed on Louis' bare chest tightening.

Louis kissed the top of Harry's curls. Nothing made him happier than knowing that Harry and their child were both safe with him.

"Good morning," Louis looked down, seeing Harry smile up at him. He blinked tiredly at Louis.

"Hi, lovely," he responded easily. "Sleep well?"

"Always do," Harry said, snuggling back into the crook of his neck. His hand remained tight on Louis' chest.

Louis didn't reply as he felt Harry began to kiss his neck. He felt Harry move a little onto his side, trying to reach deeper into the crook of his neck. Slowly, he began to kiss up Louis' jaw tenderly.

"Happy birthday," Harry whispered, his lips now leaving a string of soft kisses against Louis' cheek.

"Thanks, love," Louis hummed, shifting slightly to capture Harry's lips. The kiss was only soft for a moment as he suddenly felt the boy's hand plant firmly against his chest, digging his fingernails in hard enough to make Louis moan into the kiss.

Harry clearly wasn't done yet though. His lips never left Louis' as he slid his leg over Louis' waist, moving to straddle him. From his place on top, he slowly began to grind onto Louis, rutting their cocks up together. Louis gasped into Harry's mouth, his free hand going up to grip Harry's bum.

Right before Louis had the chance to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth, the boy broke the kiss abruptly. He hovered his lips mere inches over Louis', his grinding reducing to a slow, rocking manner. Louis whined, attempting to feel Harry's luscious lips on his own until Harry moved his head further up. Louis stared up at him, staring into his wild eyes. Harry’s face was already heavily flushed.

Harry leaned down then, breaking their intense eye contact. His pants were tickling Louis' ear hotly.

"How do you want me birthday boy?" Harry suddenly sounded oddly less submissive than Louis has heard him in the past. His voice screamed he wanted to _try_ to please Louis but take the lead. It caused an odd stir inside of Louis because he didn't _want_ Harry to be dominant. Not _now,_ anyway. It was his birthday and Louis knew _exactly_ what he wanted.

"Want you to straddle my face," Louis said as his hands slowly moving to hike up Harry's robes to his waist, letting Louis grip his bare cheeks again but still having the fabric rub his wrist. "I want to feel how wet you are when I get you like this. God-" he ran his hand down Harry's hole- causing Harry to fall back against him, his breath now back on his neck. "You're so wet, Hazza."

"Do you want me to sit on your face?" Harry asked, stopping his grinds as Louis rubbed his pointer finger around Harry's rim, making him squirm in a desperate need for Louis' touch.

Louis slapped his bum with his free hand, feeling it jiggle against his fingers. Harry gasped loudly into his neck, letting out a harsh moan.

"Another day," Louis said strictly. "Lay on your back." 

Harry squirmed, rutting up against him hard. Louis couldn't help but smirk at his boy. He was well aware that omegas couldn't _resist_ the sound of an alpha. And Louis, in obvious purpose, toned his voice to a full force of alpha.

From his position of still being on top of Louis, Harry tried to kiss his neck. It was obvious that Harry was trying his hardest to show that he wanted to try to be in charge of things. It was as if Harry was fighting the will of wanting to play the role of a power bottom. Maybe one day, but for now, Louis wanted his alpha voice to have Harry sinking to his knees. His boy was so submissive.

"Please eat me," Harry's voice was higher-pitched. He was getting more and more flustered. "God- please eat me out, Lou."

Louis chuckled, slapping at Harry's bum again. He kept teasing his wet rim with his finger, hearing Harry's moans grow higher and higher the closer he got closer to pressing into his hole.

"That’s what I’m trying to do, lovely," Louis told him. "I told you already, lay on your back."

Harry slowly pushed himself of Louis and hopped of the bed. Louis watched with hungry eyes as Harry stripped from his robes. He threw his clothes aside before coming back up on the bed and laying on his back.

Louis moved over to get between Harry's thighs.

"Just lay back," Louis instructed, moving over to be between Harry's thighs. He rested a hand on Harry's soft tummy and rubbed it gently. "I want you to be comfortable."

Harry didn't respond, he only stared at Louis with wide, eager eyes. Louis bent down, getting his face right in front of Harry's wet hole. He didn't hesitate before sticking his tongue inside and getting Harry's slick on his tongue.

Harry cried out, squirming and desperately trying to push back on Louis' face. Louis immediately grabbed Harry's thighs to keep him steady.

"Fucking hell," Louis muttered when he pulled back. He licked his lips to taste Harry's wetness, feeling driven off the whimpers the younger boy made.

Louis went back down again, going straight in and diving in tongue inside Harry. Immediately, Harry jerked his hips up, attempting to buck down onto Louis' face.

"Lou- oh god-" Louis glanced up at Harry to see how wrecked he looked already. He felt smug over the sight.

"This is a lovely present," Louis commented, chuckling as Harry released a high-pitched whine and tried to, once again, buck down onto Louis' face.

"So beautiful," Louis murmured, patting Harry's stomach. "You're absolutely gorgeous like this."

"Please," Harry whined. He shifted positions, moving his thighs on Louis' shoulders to get better access. 

Louis dove back in, feeling the wet slick rub against his tongue. The taste melted and he hummed at the feeling.

"Fuck," Harry cursed. Louis kept his tongue inside of him as he laced his free hand with Harry's and placed it on top of his own stomach.

Louis gave one more prod before pulling out with a smack. "God, you're so desperate for it," he took a deep breath, trying to regain control over himself. "You want my tongue so bad, don't you, darling?"

Harry nodded furiously, whimpering at the tone of Louis' voice. Louis could make him fall apart so damn easily.

"That's right," Louis gently stroked his balls, licking his lips at the sight of how _wet_ Harry was. "You're so pregnant and needy, babe," he went on. "You'll do anything to get your slick on my tongue."

"Please- please," Harry was so restless now. He was squeezing Louis' hand hard as he squirmed from the lack of contact. "Please touch me-"

Louis was so hard now that it fucking _hurt_. He was determined to make Harry come before he did.

"Be still," Louis growled, deep in his throat. His words were sharp with pure _dominance._

Before Harry had a chance to choke out a reply, Louis took a broad lick right across his hole, causing Harry to rock down with a hoarse cry, wanting to feel Louis' tongue deeper.

Louis himself was getting impatient as he teased around the rim, feeling the muscles contract around the quick movement of his tongue, drawing him into Harry's incredibly tight heat.

Louis emitted a low growl. In his best efforts, Harry tried to buck down harder, but ended up shaking and whimpering and threatening to close his thighs with Louis' head between them, not that Louis minded.

With a pulse of determination and the feeling of Harry squirming so badly, Louis stuck his tongue in as far as it could physically go. He was hard and too tempted to come from the sight of making his boy fall apart.

Harry was tight and wet, pulsing around Louis' tongue as he licked around greedily, blindly determined as Harry's movements on top of him turned even more frantic. He was _so close_.

"Louislouislouis-" he screamed and Louis knew he had found that _one spot,_ the spot that made his boy fall apart at a single prod of his tongue. He forced himself deeper, trying to reach it blindly.

Suddenly, Harry bucked down, despite Louis' firm grip, and he was almost suffocating Louis with the strong hold of his thighs. His hole was directly on Louis' mouth but Louis was too far gone to tell his boy to stop grinding on his face.

With a high scream, Harry began to grind so hard onto Louis that he lost all his breath. Louis stroked his balls and licked him through it, loving the hot sensation of Harry's grinds as he came all over his stomach.

Just the feeling of making his omega fall apart just by his tongue was enough for Louis to lose all control. He jerked himself off frantically before coming all over Harry's stomach.

They were silent for a few moments, freely panting.

Right as Louis was about to hop off the bed to retrieve a wet cloth for them both, Harry turned to him with a certain gleam in his eyes and a grin on his face. "Round two?" 

And there was _no way_ Louis would say no to that.

Needless to say, the rest of the day was spent in bed. Louis got to spend his 19th birthday with his hands running across every inch of Harry's beautiful, pale skin. They made love until Louis nearly passed out from exhaustion, where they held each other close and whispered sweet words of endearment.

-

Time went on. Soon, it had been exactly two months since they had last heard any word from King Robin.

Zayn advised Louis to inform the kingdom of the rising tension and unsettling promise from King Robin. The information was met with fear.

Meanwhile, Louis refused to make any announcement regarding his bond to King Robin's son, who was not only pregnant with his child but also married to Louis. He knew it was a risky secret, but he didn’t feel like now was the time.

Louis was prepared for an attack at any moment, to the point where a rush of wind outside caused him to dash to the window, thinking it was a surprise attack. But Harry was _always_ there to try to relax him, easing the tension on his shoulders with just the gentle sound of his voice.

Harry was now twenty-four weeks pregnant, and Louis thought he looked gorgeous. His stomach was large and swollen with their child, and Louis _loved_ to rub it, always making sure to massage Harry's aching back and feet. He always wanted to make his omega comfortable.

Harry was brighter since he started living with Louis. He was gaining weight at a steady rate, and his hair had grown longer too. His pretty curls nearly touched his shoulders, and his eyes shined brighter as the days passed.

Since that talk with Zayn, it had worked out for Perrie to become Harry's personal assistent. She adored the boy, and was happy to stay with him just to be his sweet companion. Harry enjoyed her company and seemingly glowed in the outfits that she made for him, although Louis thinks part of the reason was simply his pregnancy.

One thing Louis promised himself since Harry arrived was to always make time for his boy. Because throughout his daily, kingly duties, Louis always kept some time reserved for Harry. He wanted to keep his boy as stress-free as possible. It was difficult, at times. Especially when Harry had nightmares every once in a while, causing him to wake up in a thin layer of sweat, heaving gasps escaping his lips.

Louis knew this though, and he swore to always be there for him. He comforted him through the glow of the moonlight, promising that he wouldn't let anyone every touch him again. He was unsure if he could hold his promise, but in those moments he didn’t think Harry needed to know that.

They did little things together, enough to try to keep the weight off their shoulders and hold onto what little freedom they had. Some days, they explored the large castle and went through hallways Louis hadn't been to in years. During one of those explorations, Harry _might_ have sucked Louis off against the wall. But no one needed to know that.

On the few days that weren’t spoiled by the cold, winter breeze, they spent long afternoons strolling around the fields just outside the castle walls, allowing themselves to look over at the village below.

Louis even taught Harry archery on his 17th birthday in early February. And when Harry began to cry halfway through the lesson, claiming he wasn't good enough and for, some odd reason, thinking Louis would leave him for this, birthday sex came early that night. All in all, Louis blamed Harry's pregnancy for many of his erratic moods.

Despite this, the only real complaint Harry brought up was just how much he missed his sister, who had always been his closest friend. Louis promised that he would bring her over as soon as the tension sizzled down.

Louis knew how tense Harry was at his father's words too. It didn't help that he was experiencing the normal, tough emotions of his pregnancy. But throughout the rough times, the couple reassured each other with tender kisses and soft promises. Louis swore to always take care of Harry.

And that's what he did. Louis was Harry's alpha. His job was to protect.

-

The lavender scented oil shined bright on Harry's stomach, spreading smoothly across Louis' palm.

Harry was currently spread out on the bed, completely naked. Louis was massaging his stomach, which the younger boy had been somewhat complaining about. As smooth as his pregnancy had been, there were still times when the dull ache was too much.

Louis continued rubbing the oil over the stretched skin, not worried if he gets oil on himself. Harry had somehow managed, through very little convincing, to get Louis naked to put oil on him, and naturally, Louis complied easily.

"Do you feel any better?" Louis asked from where he sat in between Harry's spread legs.

"A little," Harry smiled. "Can you feel the baby kicking?"

"No," he frowned, unable to mask his disappointment. Harry had been feeling the baby flutter, but neither of them had felt the baby kick yet, much to their disappointment.

"Hey, it's okay," Harry told him. "I'm sure you will soon."

Louis nodded, continuing to rub his skin. It was only a few moments later when Louis took note of Harry’s growing hard-on. It was inevitable, really.

"Baby," Louis said a little warningly, glancing down at his cock with a little smirk. "Getting a little excited?"

Harry swallowed, his breathing getting more unsteady. "Want you," he managed.

Using his oil slicked hand, Louis moved it from Harry's stomach down to his cock.

"Lou-" he gasped, arching his back up into the touch. Slowly, Louis began jerking him off unable to deny how much he loved seeing Harry like this.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Louis told him. "Just gotta tell me."

"Your mouth," Harry squeaked, watching Louis and clearly trying his best not to thrust into Louis' hand. "Please, Lou."

Louis coaxed his thighs open to get a good look at Harry's wet hole. He licked his lips, seeing that it was nearly dripping. Harry whined under his gaze.

That's the thing Louis just loves about omegas. They get so slick and wet, almost as if they were girls. It makes Louis' mouth water.

"So wet," Louis commented as he jerked Harry off with one hand and used his other to circle and trace around his hole.

"Please- please," Harry was squirming freely now, desperate to be touched. Louis loved to tease him.

"I've got you, it's all right," Louis shushed. "Want me to lick you out?"

Harry cried out at his words alone. Louis saw out of the corner of his eyes that Harry was attempting to get into a better position to see Louis between his thighs, but no matter what he did, his stomach was in the way.

"Louis-" Harry all but sobbed. "I can't see you as well."

Louis looked up. "Your stomach's in the way, love," he chuckled. "You'll still feel me, even if you don't see me as well."

"But I- oh!"

Louis had chosen right then to finally dive into Harry, feeling his wet slick smooth all over his eager tongue. Letting go of Harry's cock, he used both of his hands to steady Harry's shaking thighs that were threatening to collapse on his face.

Harry cried out so loudly that Louis swore he would wake up half of the castle. All Louis could do was hum and moan as he dove deep into Harry, trying to taste as much of his heat as possible.

If Louis was being honest, he simply loved the taste of his omega's heat. It was oddly sweet and it tasted like pure heaven. Besides, having Harry fall apart like this was just another bonus.

Louis knew his boy well enough to know that one of his favorite things was for Louis to eat him out. He confessed one night that he loved the way Louis looked after he ate him out. He told him that he looks incredibly flushed, misty-eyed, his face soaked wet with his slick.

Harry began squirming even more now, chanting that he was about to come. Louis licked inside his velvety walls as deep as he could go, moaning into the taste. Harry suddenly cried out, and Louis let his thighs squeeze his face as he came on his stomach.

Letting Harry ride out his waves of pleasure, Louis licks him through it until Harry spreads his thighs out again.

He grins, seeing how flushed Harry was. His face was dotted in pink, and his eyes were so glassy. Louis supposed it was alpha pride to make his omega fall apart like this.

Louis sat back on his knees, letting Harry take a minute to catch his breath. Both of Harry's hands were splayed on either side of his stomach, right where his fresh come lay.

"Can I suck you off?" Harry asked suddenly, once his breathing had returned back to moderately normal.

Louis choked. "I-uh- yeah. Of course, baby," he said. "What position is comfortable for you?"

"I'll straddle you," Harry decided, pushing himself onto his forearms. "Please help me up," he asked oh-so-politely.

Louis quickly went to his side to help him sit up enough, letting him crawl on all fours. Louis sat back then, letting Harry sit on his legs.

At this point, Louis was full hard against his stomach. Having his pregnant omega ask to suck him off was a bit of a dream come true.

Harry bent down, softly licking just the tip of his cock, making Louis moan, desperate for more. He looked up at him wickedly.

"Baby, if you get uncomfortable we can change positions," Louis reminded him.

Harry didn't reply. Instead, he used his hand to guide Louis fully into his mouth, taking him all the way in with one fluid motion. Louis felt himself hit the back of his boy's mouth and it took all of his strength not to arch up to get deeper into Harry.

He gaped in pure amazement at how easily Harry took him in, watching as his nose touched Louis' stomach. Harry kept his eyes fixated on Louis.

"Look so good, love," Louis gasped. Harry began bobbing his head in rhythm, a completely steady movement of pulling almost completely off of Louis' cock, then pushing forward until his lips grazed Louis' skin.

"Jesus," Louis muttered, feeling Harry run his tongue over Louis' cock while it was still in his mouth. Louis tangled his fingers in Harry's hair.

Harry kept his eyes trained on Louis the entire time. He looked determined and focused, and Louis couldn't get enough.

Louis felt his knot quickly swelling up, and he didn't want to risk hurting his omega in any way by knotting in his mouth. From his loose grip on Harry's curls, he slowly dragged the boy off of his cock.

"What?" Harry questioned, his lips popped off of Louis' cock with a smack. Louis tried to focus on the question, rather than the saliva covering Harry's face.

"I don't want to knot your mouth," Louis explained.

"Oh," Harry paused. He suddenly got on his back next to Louis. "Come on my stomach then."

"Are you sure?" Louis asked, jerking himself off slowly to relieve the pressure. "Is that all right?"

Harry giggled then, "I promise."

He got up and sat in between Harry's spread legs. Harry had his hands on either side of his already come-stained stomach. He looked at Louis eagerly.

"I understand why you don't want to come in my mouth right now," Harry said. "But, I'd like to try it sometime, I think it would be interesting," Harry continued so causally, as if Louis wasn't frantically jerking off in front of him, and as if his knot wasn't about to pop, and he wasn't about to come on his stomach.

"Fuck, Haz," Louis panted, shifting himself so his cock was directly above Harry's stomach. "You're so gorgeous like this," he groaned, feeling his knot swell up. He knew he was about to come.

"Come on, Lou," Harry encouraged, his eyes full blown as he watched Louis.

"You're so perfect," Louis continued. "You look so fucking pretty carrying my baby," he gasped again. He was so, so close.

"Yeah," Harry said. He reached up, putting one hand on top of Louis' hand that was quickly jerking off his cock, helping him with his steady motion.

Louis gasped as his knot finally popped, spilling all over Harry's stomach. He continued jerking off as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, Harry's hand still on top of his, the other resting on Louis' free wrist.

"Fuck," Louis cursed, seeing Harry's stomach completely covered in his own dried come, and Louis' fresh supply. Harry stared at him with his pretty eyes.

"Feed some to me," he suggested _so casually._

Louis stared at him, unable to form words.

Harry giggled. "Get some of your come onto your fingers, and let me lick them."

Louis took a shaky breath. Hearing Harry say things like this could easily make him hard in seconds again.

Harry, meanwhile, took their free hands together, lacing their fingers and settling them on top of the sheets.

"All right," Louis replied. He took his pointer and middle finger, placing them on Harry's large, come-covered stomach. He swiped them gently, getting some come onto both fingers, and then leaned forward a little, directly in front of Harry's eagerly awaiting mouth.

Harry opened his mouth, and Louis watched as he took both fingers in. He couldn't help but moan at the sight. Harry let out a laugh around his fingers before he used his tongue to lick underneath them.

Louis' knot wasn't going to be going down anytime soon with Harry looking like that. God, he looked fucking _obscene_ with his pretty red lips sucking on Louis' fingers.

Finally, Harry moved back, letting Louis' fingers slide out of his mouth, licking his lips immediately.

"You taste so good," he all but moaned, staring at Louis enticingly.

Louis hummed in reply, settling himself so his face now leaned over Harry's stomach, with his hands on either side of the his body. 

"Now it's my turn," he grinned before leaning down, steadily licking his come from Harry's tummy. Harry whined as Louis licked all over the salty come covering his skin. Louis knew his rough tongue drove Harry wild, and the fact he was licking over Harry's pregnant stomach made it so much hotter.

He continued licking, letting his tongue move all around the swollen skin, licking up every part of his come on there.

"I do taste good," Louis leaned up, licking his lips. Harry laughed. "Want to taste more, love?" He asked.

Harry nodded with a smile, opening his mouth. But this time, Louis swiped his tongue across his stomach, getting come all over his tongue and then immediately stuck his tongue in Harry's mouth. He listened as Harry moaned, seeing the boy close his eyes in pleasure.

Once Harry had pretty well cleaned the come off of his tongue, Louis pulled back, settling onto his knees between Harry's legs.

"That was wonderful," Louis decided, noticing his knot had finally gone down. He picked up the oil and began rubbing it all around Harry's stomach again.

"It was," Harry agreed, placing both of his hands on either side of his stomach, onto the parts that weren't now covered in oil. Louis simply hummed in reply, gently rubbing the oil onto his mate's pale skin, feeling relaxed.

Suddenly, he felt a small nudge on his palm.

Startled, Louis pulled his hand back and Harry gasped.

"Harry-" Louis began, his eyes were wide as he realized what he had just felt.

"The baby kicked!" Harry said, his soft voice filled with excitement. "Did you feel it?"

"Yeah," Louis replied in amazement, keeping his eyes on the spot where the baby kicked. "They kicked right under my hand."

Harry giggled. "The baby must know their father is here," he said.

"I suppose so," Louis agreed. "That was amazing, really," he said, placing his hand back onto the spot where he felt the kick.

"I've felt them move, but that was one of the strongest kicks yet," Harry told him.

Louis rubbed the spot gently, feeling a couple more small kicks. He stared up at Harry in utter amazement.

"Oh God," Louis muttered. He felt so overwhelmed at the feeling. It all crashed all over him and everything suddenly felt so _real._

"May I?" Harry asked, moving his hand over to the certain spot.

"Yeah, babe," Louis moved his hand, allowing Harry’s to settle on the spot, before he placed his hand on top of Harry's.

"I hope they kick again," Harry frowned. Louis didn't reply, he just rubs his thumb over Harry's fingers lightly.

Within moments. several more kicks came. Harry gasped at the feeling, then giggled as Louis squeezed his hand, smiling.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Harry said tearfully a minute later. "It's surreal."

"I know, baby," Louis agreed. "You're carrying our baby."

Harry used his free hand to wipe away his watery eyes. Louis watched him with utter fond, knowing how Harry's emotions were always on edge.

"I love you," Harry spoke up. "I hope you know that."

"I love you too," Louis replied. "And our little one," he squeezed Harry's hand again.

"And our little one," Harry agreed.

"Haz?" Harry looked up at him, "do you think our baby is a boy or a girl? An alpha or an omega?"

Harry chewed his lip, concentrating on the question. "Hard to say, really," he admitted. "There's one omega for every two alpha, right?"

Louis nodded. "I think so," he said. "But there's plenty of betas too. My family has all three."

"So does mine," Harry told him. "Dunno, then, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

Part of that sort of scared Louis. He was so lost in Harry's pregnancy that he hasn't thought of the actual birth part of it, despite it being inevitable in a few short months. His mum died in her childbirth- as many omegas and women did. It wasn't uncommon at all.

The thought of Harry having difficulties while giving birth brought a new, cold panic to settle in his veins. Any thought of Harry being in any kind of pain made him feel sick.

"Louis?" Harry's voice drowned out his thoughts.

"Yes, baby?" Louis responded, meeting his eyes.

Harry looked worried though. "You zoned out," he said nervously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Louis said quickly. He refused to have Harry become worried too. This wasn't something he could easily discuss.

Harry just nodded, clearly not wanting to push the subject.

Louis simply smiled at Harry, trying to fight the sick feeling that kept returning. He couldn't help but wonder if he would not only lose his mum and dad in one year, but also his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one is freaked out that Harry has slick and gets wet and stuff. but if you are, please don't comment anything rude. It's an a/b/o fic and that is involved in it.
> 
> Leave kudos and nice comments and I'll update quicker(: feedback is always lovely. xx
> 
> My twitter- littlelacehaz


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i meant to update over the weekend, but i sorta got distracted by my other fics. so if i dont update quite as often now its because im doing the bottom harry fic exchange and im pretty busy with that at the moment. but im certainly not giving up on this fic so no need to worry about that(:
> 
> enjoy xx

Louis sat in the small study room completely alone. The darkness outside brought a hollow emptiness in the room, with the small fire in front of him being the only source of light. The heat danced off of his face, settling in as a smoky burn that overwhelmed him.

The old book that sat on his lap was open on the first page, and the letters that kissed the worn pages had been read over and over, yet Louis still couldn't understand what was written. His mind was in a completely different other space. It seemed like everything was out of focus since the last time Louis stared into King Robin's cold eyes.

It was thirteen months to the day since both Louis' father and mother's death, and he had never really adjusted into the routine of being without them. As much as he loved his kingdom, he was still learning just how to run it. His daily thoughts always seemed to include, _why did this happen to me?_

He didn't think it was _fair_ that all of this chaos happened for reasons that were never explained to him. He was forced to inherit the mess without any explanation as to why. One of the first things he promised himself when he found out about Harry's pregnancy was that he never wanted his children to be involved in this _game._ Louis was going to be the last ruler to face it.

Harry, of course, agreed with him. With their goals in mind, they always leaned on each other for support with a promise that their child will be safe. When Louis talked to Harry about his doubts of being able to fight in a war, Harry would silently take Louis' hand, laying it across his tummy. Every time Louis felt their child kick against his palms, it gave him a reason to keep going.

Harry was the shoulder that he leaned on. Even through the seemingly endless nights of Louis' tears—when he felt too weak and let down to even bother trying to hide it from Harry—his boy was _always_ there.

Harry was right at twenty-five weeks pregnant, but thankfully, with the time spent since his forced arrival, he now held a respectable place at the castle. The servants, maids, and even the guards treated the boy with all the love in the world. He was gentle, and so, so sweet to everyone. Even on Louis' worst days, Harry was soft and always incredibly comforting.

Despite the constant difficulties and stress from his father's threats, Harry rarely complained about anything. He was steadily gaining weight as his pregnancy went on, but he never complained about being too fat. If anything, Harry loved the process of seeing how his body stretched out to fit their unborn child.

Nothing made Louis smile more than seeing Harry standing sideways in front of their mirror with his hands on his stomach, rubbing where he felt kicks. The smile on Harry's face was worth more than anything else in that castle. 

Perrie had made Harry so many pretty outfits, each with a variety of colors and styles. As beautiful as Harry looked in them, Louis told him he'd never be able to wear them all during the pregnancy as there were far too many. Harry would immediately fire back by saying he'll have to just get pregnant again. Louis couldn't protest though, he had always dreamed of having lots of children. Seeing how beautifully Harry carried their child only made him crave more.

There were times when it was frustrating to go throughout his kingly duties and not be able to tell the kingdom about Harry. The people in the kingdom were well informed about the dispute with Harry's kingdom, and many rumors were started as to why exactly, but Louis couldn't say a word.

Louis was ready to show Harry off. Maybe it was an alpha thing, but he wanted nothing more than to show the entire kingdom that he was proudly married to this gorgeous omega, and that they had their first child on the way. But Louis knew that as of now, this knowledge would be unpopular amongst his people due to the fact that Harry was King Robin's son.

The fire was slowly dying out as Louis ran a hand down his face. As nervous and tense as he was, it made a small part of his heart glow just knowing that Harry was now perfectly safe, and, as of now, fast asleep in Louis' bed. Even after a few months of being there, it still comforted him knowing that Harry was under his protection and care. 

A soft knock on the door suddenly brought Louis out of his trance. He couldn't help but flinch at the broken silence. A small dose of fear ran through him, as it did every time he was disrupted. He was scared that one day he would open the door to reveal a servant who would inform him that King Robin had an army awaiting them outside the castle. 

Louis cleared his throat nervously. "Yes?" he called out.

The door creaked open and Zayn stood in the doorway. His silhouette fell onto the rough floor from the candlelight outside in the hallway. He flashed Louis a hesitant smile and suddenly, Louis felt nauseous.

"Hey," Zayn said, walking in slowly and shutting the door behind him. 

"Hey," Louis just watched him. Louis could just tell from Zayn's entrance that something was going on. He played with his fingers anxiously and tried not to think of the worst.

Zayn sat down across from Louis, still holding on to his silence. Just under his simple gaze, Louis thought he might burst with anxiety. He tried his best to fight back the continuous sick feeling that overcame him.

"I've been told to inform you that someone's here to see you," Zayn finally said quietly.

"Who?" Louis asked immediately, feeling his heart begin to beat faster. The air in his lungs suddenly felt constricted and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"Gemma Styles," Zayn answered, carefully watching Louis. "She just arrived."

Louis sat up in his chair at the news. Gemma was the last person that Louis expected to arrive to the castle this late.

"Gemma Styles?" he questioned, and Zayn nodded in confirmation. "Why is she here?" he pressed.

Zayn shrugged, leaning forward. "She said she needed to talk to you and Harry."

Louis sat up completely for that, his face fell though. "Should I wake him?" Louis asked nervously. "I don't want to bring any stress onto him."

"I would," Zayn replied. "She requested him, so I would."

Louis stood up then, feeling dizzy at the thought of having to meet Harry's sister at a late hour. Whatever the reasoning may be, it's most likely not a good one.

Louis made his way to the door, looking back to see that Zayn was right on his heels before saying, "God, I hope she's not like her father."

Zayn reached for the door handle. "I really doubt anyone can be like him."

-

When Harry slept, he truly looked like a soft, pretty angel. His loose curls were sprawled out on the pillow, unlike his body which was tucked in with a possessive hand on his baby bump. Everything about him looked so peaceful that it absolutely killed Louis to wake him up.

"Hey, sweetheart," Louis sat on the edge of the bed that Harry was facing. He gently rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

"Love, you need to get up," Louis coaxed softly, before he leaned down to kiss Harry's smooth cheek. The boy stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hi," his small voice said, still raspy from sleep. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly when he saw Louis' expression.

Louis stroked his soft curls. "Your sister is here, baby," he informed him. Harry slowly sat up, using Louis' bicep as leverage.

"Gem?" Harry asked, confused. His eyes were bright with curiosity.

"Yeah," Louis answered, now moving his hand to rub Harry's baby bump.

"Why?" Harry pressed. But he sounded so soft and innocent when he woke up—so much that Louis didn't mind all the questions.

"I'm not sure yet," Louis answered truthfully. "But she asked to see us both."

Harry just nodded as Louis bent down to wrap an arm around his waist, helping him sit up completely, his feet dangling off the bed. He stood up, once again, gripping Louis' bicep.

"Do you mind if I just wear this?" Harry asked him, referring to his pale blue colored sleepwear. Louis thought he looked so angelic in this particular gown. He nodded in reply.

"You look gorgeous," Louis said, taking his hand as they walked across the room and towards the door. "I guarantee that Gemma won't care."

"That's true," Harry agreed, walking through the door that Louis opened for him.

Right before Harry got to the stairs, Louis suddenly came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"No, princess," he teased, making Harry giggle. "'M going to carry you."

"Lou," Harry whined. "I know how to walk, despite how big my stomach is."

Louis laughed. "Yes, darling," he agreed, patting his stomach, "but I want to carry you."

Harry clearly refused to protest, making it easier on Louis when he grabbed him from under his knees, and lifted him up into his arms, pulling the smaller boy closer to his chest. Harry nuzzled into his tunic, curling himself closer to Louis as they made their way down the stairs.

"You smell good," Harry giggled, pressing his nose against Louis' chest again.

"I smell like an alpha," Louis reminded him. "Of course I smell good to you."

Harry hummed, grinning up at Louis. "I suppose so," he said, reaching up to touch the light stubble that was forming on Louis' face.

Eventually, they reached the bottom of the stairs. Louis, although very reluctant, put Harry down. Harry quickly smoothed out the wrinkles in his sleep gown before placing his right hand on his tummy and taking Louis' hand in his other.

They took their time walking down the hallway. Louis could sense that Harry was a little nervous about seeing his sister again, as his palms were starting to sweat and he grasped Louis' hand tightly.

"How's the baby feeling?" Louis squeezed his hand as they rounded the corner, heading towards a side room on the other wing where Gemma was located.

Harry kept his gaze forward. Louis saw out of the corner of his eyes that he was rubbing his stomach softly. “He’s fine," Harry said a little thickly. "He was letting me sleep. But I think this will wake him up."

Louis chuckled. Then a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Wait—" he paused. "He?"

Harry let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't actually know if they’re a he," he laughed. "But I'm calling him Little Bean so I guess that's not much better."

Louis furrowed his brows, the question still sticking in his mind. "I wonder if they’re a boy or a—"

"We can always discuss that later," Harry cut him off, a little edge and sternness to his voice. Louis sensed part of this was due to how nervous he was about seeing Gemma again. He was very much used to playing his alpha role and being the stern one, although not usually with Harry. But with Harry's raging hormones, he let it slide.

Louis sensed Harry get more and more nervous as the silence grew between them. Right before they reached the entry hall, Louis halted and pulled them to the side of the hall.

"Hey," Louis didn't give Harry a moment to question him. He bent down slightly so their foreheads were pressed together. He cupped Harry's cheek with a little force.

"I want you to know," Louis began, he vaguely heard Harry's breath hitch, "I love you. It's you and me," he reached down and laced their free hands together, "it will always be you and me," he finished, putting emphasis on always.

Harry didn't reply immediately; instead—with a little groan—he pushed their lips together. They kissed for just a minute, and Louis drowned in the beautiful taste of Harry's lips before the younger boy pulled apart. He pulled their foreheads back together. 

Harry smiled. "You and me?" he asked, even though they both knew the obvious answer.

"Always," Louis confirmed.

"Apparently the baby doesn't like that idea much," Harry huffed.

Louis giggled at Harry, undoing their laced hands to settle one on the side of Harry's stomach. He patted it softly.

"And our baby," Louis added.

Harry leaned over to kiss the scruff along his jaw, which Louis accepted with ease. He pulled back to retake Louis' hand.

"Don't let go of my hand," Harry told him.

Louis just nodded. "Whatever happens, I promise to keep you safe," he said.

Harry smiled because he knew that. He fully trusted Louis with that.

They entered the main entry hall together. The candlelight was sparkling in the room and was nearly empty except for the few guards that lined the walls.

They walked all the way across until they reached the west wing. As they approached the open door to the room Gemma was in, Louis squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly, feeling Harry squeeze back.

The room was small. It was similar than Louis' study in the aspect of its many books. A low fire was on at the far end of the room.

Louis saw four silhouettes all crowded on the benches in front of the fire. As they walked over, he recognized two of the figures to be Zayn and Liam, who were side by side across from the two. A figure from the opposite side stood up immediately when Louis and Harry entered the room.

Louis heard a large intake of breath—whether from Gemma or Harry, he didn't know—but then the girl was falling into Harry's arms with a loud gasp. Louis silently let go of his hand and went to sit by Zayn.

"Why are you here?" Louis murmured to him quietly as he watched as Gemma was talking in a low voice to Harry.

"She brought an adviser," Zayn whispered back. "Li and I thought we should back you up. Sorry, though. Niall wouldn't get up."

Louis chuckled, his eyes following as Gemma and Harry made their way back to the benches. The closer Harry got to the light of the fire, the more Louis could see the bright grin that was curved on his face and the small blush that aligned his cheeks.

Gemma sat down next to the man, who was presumably her adviser, while Harry sat next to Louis.

"King Louis," Gemma was looking at him now, and Louis finally got a good look at her. She looked like the female version of Harry. They both looked very much alike, only for the fact that she had long blonde hair. She was very pretty—and Louis could definitely smell the strong alpha on her.

"Princess Gemma," Louis nodded at her slightly. "I apologize for our delay."

"No need," she smiled softly. "I understand why," she gave a teasing glare to Harry, who immediately giggled.

Seeing Harry act so happily around Gemma so quickly made Louis smile. He had sensed how nervous Harry was before, but now, he and Gemma seemed completely content with each other.

"I come bearing news that will change things," Gemma explained. The happiness Louis had felt moments ago dissolved and he was suddenly nauseous at her words. He was so focused on Gemma and Harry reuniting that he nearly forgot why she was actually here.

"All right," Louis glanced over at Harry."

Gemma cleared her throat, looking at Louis darkly. "My father, King Robin, is dead."

Louis sat up in his seat at the startling news, his eyes widening. That was the last thing that Louis expected for her to say.

"What happened?" Louis blurted out. "Why is he dead?"

"It was murder," she told him. "From what I understand, he mistreated a guard in some form. In rational anger, the guard stabbed my father in his sleep."

Louis glanced at Harry, who was staring at his lap in deep concentration. Zayn leaned over to whisper to Liam as Louis furrowed his brows. Something in her voice was off.

"Please, tell me. Do you know what upset the guard?" He asked.

Gemma stared at him for a moment, soaking in the silence, before replying. "Yes," she answered.

"Would you please tell us?"

Gemma swallowed. "King Robin was planning on attacking here towards the end of Harry's pregnancy," she glanced quickly at Harry, who Louis saw immediately put a protective hand on his stomach. "It was to be a sneak attack. I know no more," she finished when Louis opened his mouth to speak.

It was silent for a minute before a small voice croaked, "What would you have done?" 

Louis watched the half of Harry's face that he could see through the glow of the candlelight. He was now looking directly at Gemma.

"I would've tried to warn you," Gemma answered, seeming truthful. "But I did not know until I went down to the dungeons and spoke with the man myself. He said he did not want to fight."

Zayn suddenly cleared his throat. "Your Highness," he nodded his head towards her. "Are you the Queen now then?"

"Yes," Gemma said, "I am. Which is why I came here," she turned back to Louis. "I want to compromise."

Louis didn't hesitate, feeling an uneasy burn inside of him. He wanted to trust Gemma, he honestly did. But he was just scared for her to give him a reason not to.

"All right," he began. "What kind of compromise?"

"To be blunt, I don't want to fight," Gemma looked sincerely at Louis. "I don't want us to carry out what our fathers did."

Gemma's apparent adviser suddenly cleared his throat, making Louis look across at him.

"Yes, Ashton?" Gemma nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"If I may," he nodded both at Louis and Gemma. "I would like to add that not only did your fathers fight, but your ancestors as well."

"Our families have been fighting for generations," Louis added on. "I never understood as to why."

Gemma frowned. "I didn't either," she admitted. "I suppose those facts got lost somewhere down the line."

Louis nodded in agreement. "So can we agree on not fighting? And that no war will come from your father's anger towards Harry and I?"

"Most certainly not," Gemma said quickly, turning towards Harry. "I'm happy for you both. I can't imagine how hard it was to bond from a distance like that. It must've taken courage."

"It was difficult, yes. But I love him," Louis told her, keeping his eyes focused on Harry. His boy was now staring at him with a gentle smile on his face. "I promise I'll take care of him."

"I know you will," Gemma said. "How far along are you?" She asked Harry.

Harry looked up at her. "Around twenty-five weeks," he blushed, biting his lip. "I mean, that's just a guess from my last heat, honestly."

"You look bigger than that," Gemma replied. She eyed him carefully for a moment. "Do you think you’re carrying twins?"

 _Oh._ Okay. Louis was _definitely_ going to be sick now.

Harry blushed again but shook his head. "No, no. I've talked to some women around the castle about it. They don't think they’re twins, but I might just give birth a little sooner than expected," he rubbed his stomach and glanced over at Louis, who, once again, was forcing himself not to throw up.

It was amazing, really. Louis wasn't even the one pregnant or giving birth, but just the thought of Harry going into labor made him nauseous.

"Ah," Gemma interrupted with a small laugh. "I understand then. You have a doctor or someone then?"

Louis interrupted. "I wouldn't have stood for it if he didn't," he told her, making her laugh.

"I do have another question for you both," Gemma began. "Do your people know about Harry? Or the baby?"

Louis bit his lip. "No," he said slowly. "I've been keeping him a secret for his safety. I was afraid that it might cause some disturbance."

Gemma nodded. "I understand."

"We did—uh," Louis paused, glancing over at Harry, who was staring right back at him. "We did get married, though."

Gemma's eyes widened. "What?" She asked in surprise. "When?"

"Before Harry's pregnancy," Louis explained. "We had just bonded. It was a late night thing."

"Very late night," Zayn added with emphasis.

Gemma raised her eyebrows in amusement. "I see," she said. "Will you make an announcement then? About our agreement to not fight?"

Louis nodded. "I plan on working on a speech in the morning."

"Ashton and I will too," Gemma nodded towards her adviser. "I'll explain that your marriage with Harry will help unite our kingdoms."

"Right, that would be good," Louis agreed, looking over at Harry.

"We should get going then," Gemma stood up, and Ashton stood up with her. "I apologize, again, for showing up so late. But I had to inform you about the King," she smiled sheepishly.

Louis stood up with her. "No need," he told her. "I appreciate it, really. Harry and I have been very stressed the last few months because of his threats."

"One last thing," Gemma looked down at Harry, who stood up next to her. "I wish you both the best in your marriage. And with the baby," she added before reaching over to pat Harry's baby bump.

Harry looked down at her hand with a little smile. "Thank you," he answered. "For everything, Gem."

Gemma pulled him forward and embraced them in a tight hug—or as tight of a hug they could manage with Harry's stomach. It made Louis feel at peace knowing that Harry and Gemma were reunited. With their agreement, there wouldn't be any more fighting and they might actually be safe.

Eventually, Gemma and Ashton left the castle while Zayn and Liam headed back to their rooms. Soon, it was just Louis and Harry alone.

For the first time in so long, Louis felt a weight lift off of his shoulders and for once, he actually believed that they might be okay. He pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

One thing led to another rapidly. At first, they were just hugging but then suddenly Harry's wet lips were desperately kissing Louis'. His pretty moans filtered through the room, leaving Louis hungry for more. He wanted Harry to control the speed this time.

"Fuck—fuck," Harry started a slow grind against Louis' crotch from where he was straddling him. His arms were locked tightly around Louis' neck, their chests flushed together. Harry's stomach was pressed tightly against Louis.

"Love when you get in this state," Louis panted, moving away from his mouth to suck on his neck. Harry cried out at a particular spot, but Louis kept going.

"Get your clothes off," Harry nearly growled. Something Louis had been forced to adjust to throughout Harry's pregnancy was that the boy had wanted to become more in control of their sex life. It was the only thing Harry could even try to be dominant at. The main reason being that the aches he would get from staying in a position too long, often bossing Louis into fucking him at a different angle.

"Hey," Louis broke away from Harry's neck. "Stand up, love," he coaxed gently. Louis, of course, helped him to his feet. He quickly undressed before proceeding to help Harry, but the boy only wailed.

"I don't like being pregnant during sex," Harry all but whined. Louis was tempted to laugh until he saw Harry's serious face. He bit his tongue.

"Darling, I can still make you feel good, even with that," Louis placed a hand on Harry's now bare stomach. Harry frowned.

"Sit back down," Harry huffed. "I wanna ride you."

Louis obeyed and sat back on the bench. Harry plopped down in his lap, this time facing the opposite way. He resumed his slow grind on Louis' fully hard cock when suddenly, Louis stopped him.

"Baby—" Louis said breathlessly. "I don't have any oil."

Harry turned to look back at him. "I'm wet enough," he told him.

Before Louis could protest, Harry was lining himself up with Louis' cock.

"Help me," Harry whined then, glancing back at Louis. He lifted up slightly and grabbed Louis' cock. The older man helped him align his wet hole directly over Louis' cock. He pushed in slightly, and Harry's breath caught in his throat. He slowly kept sinking down until he was fully seated in Louis' lap.

Louis, by habit, immediately wrapped his arms around Harry's stomach. Harry groaned and tipped his head back onto Louis' shoulder, letting out little pants.

"You all right?" Louis asked him. He rubbed small circles onto his stomach. Harry just hummed as he began a slow rocking movement against Louis.

Louis thought it was amazing just how deep inside Harry he was. He was so tight and wet, continuously clenching around him.

They were pressed tightly together on the bench. Although it definitely wasn't comfortable, Harry had insisted he couldn't wait until they reached the bedroom to be fucked. Louis personally just thought he had a thing for exhibition.

Harry suddenly sat up, letting most of Louis' cock slip out of him. Just as Louis was about to protest—Harry sat back down quickly, letting out a breathy moan.

"So beautiful," Louis murmured, watching as Harry leaned back to rest his head against Louis' shoulder. As tempting as it was to pick up the pace and slam his hips up into Harry, he wanted the smaller boy to have the control. It was difficult for his alpha side, as being dominant was more of a habit, but he always wanted to be gentle with Harry.

"'M close," Harry told him. Louis took full advantage of his exposed neck and leaned over to lick his mate. Harry gasped in surprise.

Although his mark was on the other side, Louis lapped his tongue over his sweaty, but sweet, omega smelling neck. It always tasted so good to him.

"I'm going to—" Harry cried out, almost seeming to hold back and wait for Louis' permission.

Louis finally lowered his hands that were placed on Harry's stomach and moved them to his hard cock. He jerked him off frantically until Harry came with a cry, still moving his hips on Louis' cock.

"I'm close, love," Louis warned him. Once Harry came, he seemed to get serious about making Louis come. He moved his hips in small figure eights, keeping his movements consistent.

Louis came with a cry, feeling himself come deep inside of Harry. He bucked up into the boy as Harry rode him through his orgasm. His knot caught inside of Harry—locking them together.

They were quiet for a while. Louis' knot would be inside of Harry for several minutes, so they both just rested and enjoyed the intimacy of being physically close together. Louis knew there were plenty of worse things than being locked inside of Harry.

He licked over Harry's neck some more and continued rubbing his stomach, smearing Harry's come all over the stretched skin. Harry didn't seem to mind at all.

As Louis gave more gentle kisses to Harry's neck, all he could think about was how happy he felt. The sick, worrying feeling was finally gone. For the first time, there was a happy feeling inside of him and maybe, just maybe, he had finally succeeded in keeping Harry and their unborn child safe.

"Hey, love," Louis said right in his ears, using one of his hands to brush his sweaty curls back. "What did you want to talk about earlier?"

Harry shifted slightly, attempting to glance back at Louis. "What did I say?" He asked.

"You said we'd discuss if the baby was a boy or a girl," Louis reminded him, nipping at his neck again. He smelled so fucking good.

"Oh," Harry tucked his head into Louis' neck, leaning back. "I was just thinking that we should discuss baby names."

Louis stopped his biting to think. He honestly hasn't thought of names for their child at all. They had no way of knowing if it was a boy or girl until it was born. They wouldn't even know if they were alpha or omega until they were much older, usually in their pre-teens.

"All right," Louis bit his lip. "Any ideas?"

Harry hummed. "I have a girl's name," he told him. "Guinevere."

"Guinevere," Louis let the name roll of his tongue. He frowned. "Dunno if I like that, honestly."

"Okay, we can keep thinking," Harry said calmly, not seeming fazed by Louis' rejection.

Louis paused. "What about Genevieve?" He asked.

"Oh!" Harry perked up. "I love that."

Louis kissed his cheek. "So, Genevieve if it's a girl."

"Genevieve—Rose?" Harry asked hesitantly. "Is that a good middle name?"

"I like it," Louis replied. "Genevieve Rose. Now, what about boy names?"

Louis' knot was finally down—allowing Harry to slowly hop off his lap. He picked up his discarded clothes before he replied.

"I don't want to name him after either of our fathers," Harry said rather straightforward as he put his night gown back on.

"I agree," Louis sighed, walking over to get his own clothes. "I want our children to have their own names."

"Yes," Harry said in agreement. After he finished getting dressed, he sat on the bench and watched Louis finish.

There was a small silence as Louis put on his shirt. Suddenly, Harry gasped.

"What about Alexander?" He said excitedly. "Do you like that?"

"I do," Louis smiled, sitting down next to Harry. "Sounds like a lovely prince name," he placed one hand on the small of Harry's back and the other on his tummy.

"He likes it too," Harry giggled, watching Louis' hand. He suddenly got serious. "I kind of want him to have your name."

Louis furrowed his brows. "Why?" He asked. The thought of his son having his middle name made him nervous for some reason.

"I like your middle name," Harry stated simply. "Alexander William?"

"Okay," Louis smiled at his mate. It did have a nice ring to it, for sure. "Okay, that's good."

Harry grinned, "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a fun chapter. comments/feedback pleasee?(:
> 
> my twitter - @littlelacehaz


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for lack of updates. I've been very busy recently and i started some new fics and sort of pushed then one to the side.
> 
> enjoy xx

Louis awoke the next morning feeling positively exhausted and definitely not ready to start the day. His head already ached with the thought of having to leave his warm bed to start up his typical, kingly duties. If it were up to him, he would spend the rest of his day in bed with his mate.

After their meeting with Gemma last night, and their celebration that consisted of Harry riding him, Louis didn't go to bed until it was nearly an hour until dawn. Although, he had no regrets about the night before. 

Louis smiled into the heat of Harry's neck. Last night held new revelations for both Louis and Harry. This was the first morning in months that Louis didn't feel a flutter of worry inside of him at the thought of an impending war. Instead, he woke up with Harry's back pressed firmly against his chest and his face nestled in his luscious curls.

With a small groan, and feeling as if his mind and muscles ached to stay in bed, Louis forcefully detached himself from Harry. Looking down, he smiled fondly at the sight of Harry curled up in a small ball with a protective hand on his baby bump.

Louis slid out of bed and got dressed slowly, still trying to convince himself that he needed to go and actually _be King_ instead of sleeping with his mate. Once fully dressed and decently ready, Louis made his way out of the room and down the stairs.

In his sleepy haze, Louis stumbled down the steps and ran into a figure when he reached the bottom. He jumped back in surprise.

"Oh, sorry mate," Niall apologized, looking up and down at Louis. Even Niall could tell that Louis looked like a wreck. "Ready to write that speech?"

"Yeah," Louis yawned. He honestly felt flustered under the pressure of the speech. It wasn't a casual speech to remind people of their taxes or anything. Instead, it was on Louis' secret marriage to Harry, the fact Harry was heavily pregnant with his heir, and the ending feud with Queen Gemma's kingdom.

Niall and Louis made their way to the designated room in silence, finding that Zayn and Liam were already in there waiting for them.

They went right to business. It was difficult to word things in the sense that Louis wasn't an improper king by hiding his lover from the _formerly_ hated neighboring kingdom. But between the four of them, they wrote something decent with Louis stating the most important factors in the most recent events. 

Louis reviewed the speech one last time, deciding that it was well written enough for people to understand. He handed it over to Zayn, who would announce it to the citizens the following morning. Now, Louis could only hope that he wouldn't become a hated king.

Soon after, Louis left the room and made his way to the kitchens. He assumed Harry would still be asleep, or most likely still in bed, and Louis, being the excellent husband that he is, didn't want Harry to wake up absolutely starving.

Louis took some bread and various fruits into a small basket before swiftly leaving, ensuring his presence wouldn't be noticed. He headed back to his room.

The door was still closed like he had left it this morning. Presuming Harry might still be asleep, since it was only late morning, Louis walked on in without bothering to knock.

Just as he was about to call on Harry to see if he was asleep, a gasp startled him right as he shut the door.

Louis looked over in surprise, seeing Perrie and Sophia sitting on a small bench at the end of his and Harry's bed. They looked very startled to see Louis.

"Your Highness!" Perrie breathed out a small sigh of relief, staring at him with wide eyes. "You scared me."

"Uh-" Louis did a quick glance around only to find that Harry was definitely not in the room. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh, he's trying on some robes right now," Sophia informed him. That's when Louis took note of the various fabrics that surrounded the girls and the few dresses that laid on the bed.

"Oh," Louis furrowed his brows, making his way towards the bed slowly to lay down the basket. "Right."

"I suppose I never left my congratulations," Perrie said a little sheepishly, turning around to face Louis. "He's doing very well in his pregnancy. Much better than I did," she went on.

"How old is your son now?" Louis slowly moved away from the bed to sit on the bench near the empty fireplace.

"He's three," Perrie smiled. "Very wild boy, no doubt."

"He is related to Zayn, so I suppose that's expected," Louis was only half kidding, but Perrie still laughed. "Anyway, how come Harry is trying on more clothes?"

"He can't fit them anymore. The baby's grown faster than we both expected," Sophia spoke up with a small grimace. "The outfits I made him last week are already tight on him."

Louis raised his eyebrows. Seeing Harry every day, he supposed he never really noticed just how fast their unborn child was growing.

"Oh," Louis tried not to sound surprised, but he was failing horribly. "I guess that-"

Suddenly, the door that led to the bath opened, once again, startling Louis.

"Hey, Perrie? Do you think we could-" Harry stepped out. He then noticed Louis and looked a little surprised. "Oh, hey, Lou."

Louis' jaw dropped at the sight of Harry.

His dress robes was one of royal purple silk. It was a solid color and very simple. The neckline was big and showed off his collarbone nicely. Then the sleeves began right at the edge of his shoulders, where they fell until the slit right at the elbow, where the two pieces opened up.

But what made Louis' heart stop was when he saw just how _pregnant_ Harry looked. The dress showed off his love handles and his stomach _so well._ The royal color fell gently over his bump and right to his feet.

Louis could only stare in amazement as Harry approached him. Maybe it was Perrie and Sophia's comments about it, but now Harry looked even more pregnant than he had when Louis left.

"Do you like it?" Harry twirled around right before he reached Louis so he spun directly into the older man's arms. Louis immediately slotted his hands to Harry's hips in an attempt to steady him, before he inhaled the gorgeous, intoxicating smell of _his_ omega.

"I like it a lot," Louis answered, feeling his cock twitch. He hoped it wouldn't take long to get Harry alone.

Harry smiled before glancing over at Perrie and Sophia, both of whom Louis had temporarily forgotten were there.

"Does it look good?" Harry pulled away from Louis' grasp to walk towards them. It took everything in Louis not to protest and beg Harry to come back to him.

"Perfect," Perrie smiled. "I'll probably head back down if you don't mind," she told them before standing up, along with Sophia. Louis had never been more grateful in his life.

The moment she shut the door, Louis pounced on Harry and they never left the bed for the rest of the morning. 

-

The next day, Louis anxiously lounged around with Harry while Zayn was sent off to give the speech. To say he was nervous was an understatement; he was _terrified._ This speech could determine how he would rule the kingdom for the rest of his life.

A servant ended up bringing both Louis and Harry food, where they sat and ate on their bed, trying their best to simply relax and not focus on the fear bubbling under their skin.

While they waited around, Harry talked to Louis about his feelings regarding the pregnancy, ("Maybe we can try for another baby, Lou!"), which immediately caused Louis to half choke on his tongue.

In the back of his mind, Louis always wondered what it was like to actually be an omega. He loves how submissive Harry gets in heat, the way he _craves_ being a parent and never really seemed satisfied until he was swollen with Louis' child, not to mention just how _slick_ he gets when he's worked up.

Being a male omega wasn't extremely rare, but females were, by far, more common. Louis admired how strong Harry was in accepting that he was just a little different. Somehow, it made Louis love and want to protect him even more.

A few hours later, after several Harry-caused tickle fights, sleepy make outs, and quick sex, they heard a knock on the door.

Louis bolted straight up from where he was laying back with Harry against his chest. He removed himself from Harry before standing to his feet and striding to the door.

The moment Louis opened the door, a tired-looking Zayn invited himself in. He was panting heavily, carrying the speech in one hand and a messenger bag in another. His hair was somewhat of a disaster and his face showed utter exhaustion. He walked past Louis to sit on the benches across from their bed.

Harry climbed out of the bed and made his way towards Zayn. Louis shut the door before doing the same.

"Well?" Louis asked, feeling anxious. He sat on a bench next to Harry and across from Zayn. "How'd it go?"

Zayn swallowed. "I think it went well," he informed them. "Surprisingly, no one seemed too angry about it."

Louis raised his brows. "Really?" He asked in disbelief. For all that he's done, the people have every right to hate him. "You gave the whole speech?"

"Every word," Zayn replied. "I suppose that they figure you are both better than your fathers, and have a little faith in you."

"And the feud?" Louis asked. "What about that?"

Zayn sighed. "Remember, Lou, I'm in the town square. People come to _me,_ so I can't really focus on their expressions. I do know that no one was particularly angry."

"Good," Louis breathed a small sigh of relief, feeling Harry link their arms and nuzzle him affectionately. "Did you notice their reactions about the baby?"

Zayn looked over at Harry. "You caused a lot of whispers," he chuckled. "I imagine that they were a little surprised that you found an omega prince."

Louis shrugged. "As long as they don't hate us, it sounds like we'll be fine."

Zayn glanced up, "I don't think any of their potential hatred could mount to how people felt about your fathers."

-

Over the next couple weeks, Louis discussed with his advisers about the potential of a formal ball in honor of him and Harry, sort of, _coming out._ Originally, it sounded like a good plan. But when Louis tried to talk to Harry, the boy insisted that he was too pregnant to even consider it.

Harry was at twenty-seven weeks, but was certainly bigger than most at that time. Perrie commented on it, saying it's because he's a male, and therefore, he might be triggered into labor easier and quicker. Louis hoped that she wouldn't be right.

Harry insisted that they could host a ball when he wasn't waddling around the castle in this state. Louis agreed, of course. But he still felt a little disappointed because he was completely ready to show off his omega as _his._

-

_One month since coming out._

Louis woke up to sweat slick on his forehead and back, his skin felt flushed like he was being burnt alive, and his cock was so hard it was painful.

He let out a harsh groan, with his eyes still closed in his still sleepy state, he began to rut against the closest thing near him. He buried his face into that sweet, sweet smell.

Harry smelled a thousand times better than he did just the night before. He smelled like his mate, a mix of not only his smell, but with the bond from Louis. He smelled like Louis' mate.

Louis whined into the head of curls, continuing to rut against him desperately. He was so hard it fucking hurt.

He felt Harry move against him, clearly woken up by his startling movements. Then again, Louis was grinding into his bare bum.

"Lou?" Harry asked sleepily, turning his head back to him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-" Louis pulled back from Harry. He suddenly reached down into his nightwear and pulled out his hard cock. He jerked off for just a moment before he spilled all over himself.

Harry was fully facing him now. It was the middle of the night, and he still looked very tired, but he also looked fascinated.

"'M in rut," Louis explained after his breath returned to somewhat normal. His knot was still swollen but not locked on anything. He knew while he experienced a rut that his knot never stayed as long as it would normally.

"What do you need?" Harry's eyes were wide, starring at Louis' still hard cock. "Do you need to fuck me?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Louis said quickly. "I mean-"

Harry shook his head immediately. "You helped me through my heat, now I want to help you through your rut," Harry said in a serious voice. Louis was so turned on he wouldn't try to refuse him.

"Would you suck me off once my knot goes down?" Louis asked, not even hesitating anymore.

Harry nodded hurriedly. Louis quickly stood up to undress completely, as Harry already was, before he fell back against the pillows, watching in complete admiration as his mate leaned over him.

"'M getting slick," Harry told him as he leaned up to kiss Louis. "I'm really wet, Lou."

"Jesus Christ," Louis sat up so he could reach behind Harry and sure enough, when he pulled his fingers back, Harry was soaking.

"Fuck-" Louis immediately stuck the two fingers in his mouth. Harry cried out at the sight.

Louis sucked on his own fingers longer than he probably should have. But Harry was so wet and slick and smelled absolutely heavenly. If he wasn't already pregnant, Louis knew it would've happened now.

"New plan," Louis stated as soon as he took his fingers out of his mouth with a pop. "Want you to sit on my face."

Harry's face was a mix of pleasure and surprise. He licked his lips before slowly nodding.

"Okay," Harry said. "Okay. H-How do you want me?"

"Come up here," Louis grabbed his hips, helping Harry balance on the pillow and grab the canopy drapes that were against the wall. Harry's slick hole was directly over him and Louis' knot was rapidly going down.

"That's it," Louis licked his lips at the heavenly sight.

Harry let out a small whine and Louis couldn't wait to get his tongue on him.

"Look at you, baby," Louis' said gently. "So pregnant and full of me, darling. So full of my baby, aren't you?"

Harry whined, his thighs that were bracketing against Louis' face were threatening to close on him, although Louis didn't mind at all.

Louis reached up, putting a hand on Harry's large stomach, giving it a small rub. "God, so pregnant, Hazza. You're so beautiful."

"Lou- Lou," Harry was nearly crying now. "I can't-"

Louis hummed. He always loved talking to Harry like this. When they were making love, he tended to be softer or even quieter with his words. But now, in his rut, Louis was so turned on he couldn't think straight.

"Sit," Louis said. And Harry did.

Harry's wet slick was immediately on Louis' tongue the moment he sat on his face. Louis groaned into Harry at just how warm he felt. Louis began to lick around him desperately, feeling Harry cry out from above him and clench against him. That's how Louis knew he was doing his job right.

Harry began to grind against him, moving his hips back and forth against Louis' face in a slow grind. His slick began mixing with Louis' spit as he rocked. And soon, Louis knew almost his entire face was wet with Harry.

Harry was continually crying out Louis' name as he rode his face. It was so much that Louis couldn't resist the thought of not touching himself. He was on the verge of coming already.

Keeping a steady hand on Harry's lower back to help secure him, Louis wrapped a hand around himself and began jerking off hurriedly.

Harry let out a loud cry and began to grind so hard against Louis' face that Louis couldn't breath. He knew immediately that Harry was coming then, and let him ride out the waves of his orgasm on top of Louis.

Louis let out a cry then, although muffled, and came all over his stomach. His knot swelled up again immediately. Harry quickly hopped off his face.

"Wow," Harry looked positively wrecked as he sat next to Louis. "That was amazing."

Louis looked at the large pool of come on his stomach. The problem with ruts was that he came so much and so often.

"Your face is so wet," Harry looked positively amazed at the sight. "You're wet with my slick."

Louis couldn't resist licked his lips, feeling the reminisce of Harry still on his tongue.

"You taste amazing, baby," Louis said honestly. Omega slick was _so_ heavenly.

Harry smiled. "Do you want to fuck me after your knot goes down?"

Louis glanced down, noticing it was rapidly going down already. He's already come twice and he was nowhere near being tired. But 

"Will you be too tired?" Louis asked, but watched as Harry laid back against the pillows and bent his knees and spread his legs. He rested both hands on his stomach.

He shook his head. "I'm fine," he told him. "I promise I'll tell you if I get too tired."

Louis saw his knot had gone down fully. He shifted over and settled between Harry's spread legs. He leaned over Harry and kissed him roughly.

"Fuck me," Harry breathed against his lips.

Louis didn't wait then. He began to push into Harry, groaning at the warm, slick heat around his cock. He bottomed out quickly and leaned over Harry, panting heavily on top of him.

"Tell me when," Louis panted. He was so desperate now. His rut was strong and everything screamed of Harry and his beautiful omega scent. But even through a tough rut, Louis knew everything he did with Harry in bed was with consent. He had heard too many stories of alphas abusing their mates. He swore he would never do that.

"'M good," Harry told him, keeping his hands firmly on his stomach. "G-Go ahead."

Louis immediately pulled out until just the head was in before thrusting hard and deep. Harry let out a shout and threw his head back. Louis moved both of his hands to clasp with Harry's. With his hands on top, he settled both of their hands on either side of Harry's head.

"Fuck, so tight," Louis groaned, thrusting using his hips and watching Harry carefully to make sure his baby was okay. He was letting out small whimpers as Louis went.

"L-Lou, s-stop-" Harry opened his eyes and starred at Louis urgently.

Louis immediately pulled out. He unlaced their hands and sat back on his knees, he stared at Harry with concern.

"Baby?" Louis was trying to watch his face to see what was wrong. He was so hard and horny but he forced himself to hold back. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Need to change positions," Harry met his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Louis shook his head. "No, no, it's fine. Whatever is comfortable, darling. What position do you want?"

"Um," Harry looked down, clearly thinking. "Could I get on my knees and you get behind me?"

Louis immediately scrambled to help Harry sit up and turn onto his knees. He rubbed Harry's back and bum as his boy got into a more comfortable.

"Oh, thank you," Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back to look at Louis. "You can go ahead."

Louis positioned himself behind Harry, feeding him his cock and actually watching it disappear between his pale cheeks. He gripped his bum, squeezing the flesh as he bottomed out. Harry moaned delightfully.

"Feels so good," Harry gasped when Louis began back to his rhythmic thrusts. "You always feel good."

Louis pushed in again, moving his hands upwards to grab Harry's hips. "So do you, my love," Louis replied. Harry was so fucking tight around him.

Harry let out a string of moans as the sound of his bum hitting Louis' hips filled through the room. Louis moaned loudly at the sight of Harry's bum jiggling each time his hips collided with his skin. He gripped Harry tightly.

"So good," Louis kept his steady thrusts but moved himself so that he was draped over Harry's back and his arms were wrapped around Harry's lower stomach.

Louis fucked him faster, keeping himself on top of Harry. He was careful not to hurt him or their baby with his weight as he clung onto Harry.

"Fuck!" Harry cried out. Louis moved back so he was sitting on his knees, back to gripping at Harry's hips. He slowed down and came to a stop, still buried deep inside of Harry. The boy quickly turned his head back.

"Louis?" Harry tried looking back at him. His voice was coming in small pants and gasps. "Why'd you stop?"

"Wanna give you a break," Louis took a deep breath himself. It was fucking painful being so deep inside Harry and not moving. But Harry had told him that he got more tired during sex ever since he got pregnant. Louis respected that and always wanted to be careful.

"'M okay," Harry told him. "Just-" Harry moved himself forward, letting Louis' cock slip out most of the way before moving himself back till his bum was flushed with Louis' hips. The older man moaned at the sight.

"You look so good, baby," Louis said. He was just sitting on his knees, letting Harry fuck himself back on his cock. Harry seemed encouraged by Louis' words as he started going quicker.

"That's it," Louis went on, digging his fingernails into Harry's hips. "Look so good fucking yourself on me."

Harry hung his head low, seeming determined as his movements got quicker and quicker.

"You close?" Louis asked him, training his eyes on Harry's bum as it kept continually smacking against his hips.

Harry let out a high-pitched cry. "Yeah, yeah," he tried looking back at Louis. "Help me-"

Although Harry couldn't see, Louis nodded his head. He got a better grip on Harry as he pulled him back, thrusting quickly and hard. He moved one of his hands that was placed on Harry's hips and reached under him to grab a hold of his cock. The moment he did, Harry let out a loud cry and spilled all over his stomach.

"I'm about to come, babe," Louis panted, feeling his knot beginning to swell up. "Do you want to be locked in or should I pull out?"

"Pull out," Harry said back, much to Louis' disappointment. He pulled out quickly, watching in slight confusion as Harry carefully rolled onto his back. He was so close to coming it was fucking painful.

"Baby, I can't-"

"Knot my mouth," Harry said _oh-so-innocently._

Louis nearly came at the thought of it. "How should do you want me to?"

Harry licked his lips. "Just sit on my upper chest," Louis frowned, which Harry quickly noticed before adding, "you won't hurt me. Just be careful."

"Always, darling," Louis muttered as he crawled to Harry's side. Harry placed a hand on his, now sticky, stomach. Carefully, Louis straddled Harry's upper chest, making sure he didn't hit his stomach. He glanced down at Harry whose face was bright pink and flushed.

"Come on, Lou," Harry said, staring at his hard cock. "Please knot my mouth.”

Louis gripped his cock and began jerking off hurriedly right in front of Harry's face, his cock just inches from those gorgeous lips. He felt his knot growing at just the sight of Harry.

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you-" he protested weakly. Sometimes it was difficult to knot Harry when they fucked, much less his _mouth._

"I'll be okay," Harry promised. "Just don't thrust too far down my throat."

Louis moaned at that, jerking off frantically at the sight of Harry's open, eagerly waiting mouth.

With a cry, Louis came right in Harry's mouth, watching as his boy took every drop of it. When Louis felt his knot swell, he pushed himself into Harry's mouth, allowing it to catch.

Everything seemed to freeze. Louis had just _knotted._ Harry's _mouth._ For a moment, he was terrified that he had hurt his omega. It wasn't until Harry blinked up at him and hummed around his cock that Louis breathed a little easier.

Louis' knot didn't last as long, due to his rut. It was a beautiful sight; a twenty-nine-weeks-pregnant Harry stared up at him with glassy eyes and swollen lips wrapped around his cock. Louis had never seen anything so beautiful.

The moment his knot went down, Louis pulled out and fell to the other side of the bed, purposely falling away from Harry.

He stared up at the ceiling, trying to wrap his mind around _what the hell just happened._

Suddenly, Harry appeared over him with a slightly dazed and whispered-

"Ready to go again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes louis did knot harry's mouth and no i dont have any regrets.
> 
> please leave comments and kudos(: xx
> 
> my twitter - @littlelacehaz


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry for lack of consisted updates. this chapter is kinda exciting so hopefully it's good(:
> 
> NOTE -- i got a comment saying that it wasnt clear if louis' counsel knew the truth about what happened with the death of his father. yes, louis lied to everyone saying that his father's death was an accident. but i just went back to chapter 4 and added a small bit explaining that only zayn, liam, niall, harry, and louis know the truth of how louis' father was murdered. i apologize for my mistake in this. 
> 
> enjoy! xx

When Louis woke up he heard the patter of feet against the stone floor and blinked rapidly, attempting to adjust to the sunlight fluttering through the room. His rut had only ended just last night, and he almost felt like he needed a full day just to recover from it.

His rut had lasted nearly 5 days this time. Louis tried to blame it on the fact he was fucking and knotting his needy, heavily pregnant mate. He even tried insisting to Harry the previous night that his reasons were valid, not that Harry protested them. In fact, Harry acted as if he was in his full heat by the way he begged Louis to fuck him into the sheets every night during his rut.

While staying in their locked bedroom for nearly a week, Louis had Zayn be put in charge of things until he was fully back and focused. He trusted Zayn completely to be a good replacement while he was handling Harry's neediness through his rut.

Louis groaned into the pillow, feeling his muscles ache with protest as he slowly sat up. Looking straight ahead, Louis furrowed his brows at the sight of Harry standing in front of the mirror in a light blue robe. He was flattening out the sides and smoothing out the wrinkles. Louis caught himself smiling as he watched Harry turn sideways to examine his stomach. Harry frowned then, placing one hand on top of his stomach and another on the bottom.

Louis frowned from his place on the bed. "Everything okay, lovely?"

Harry jumped from his spot and whipped around to face Louis. "Oh, uh, yeah. Just trying to decide if I should wear this."

"I say you should," Louis peeled back the covers and walked over towards Harry, who was back to looking at his reflection in the mirror. Harry always looked so gorgeous and it hurt Louis to know he didn't always recognize that.

Louis came up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around him and laying his hands on top of Harry's that were placed on his stomach. Harry smiled at him through the glass.

"Do you realize how big the baby's gotten? Harry stared at him through the glass. "I'm due really soon, Lou."

Louis swallowed and forced himself to smile. He didn't want to think about it yet. "Yeah, lovely, you are. The baby will be here soon."

Harry moved to face him and Louis' hands automatically moved to Harry's hips. Sometimes, Louis felt as if he knew the curves of Harry's waist better than he knew anything else in the world.

"Alexander or Genevieve," Harry grinned. "Our baby will have a lovely name, either way."

Louis kissed his cheek softly, letting his lips linger for a moment before pulling back. Harry's eyes were bright and Louis swore he saw stars in them.

"I was going to go to the village for a little bit," Harry told him, releasing himself from Louis' grip to walk back towards the mirror, where he, once again, began to examine himself. "Would you like to go?"

"Oh," Louis paused, thinking it through only a little. "Yeah, of course. Let me get ready?"

Harry nodded, and Louis rushed off to the bath. He hurriedly changed and when he came back out, only to find Harry examining himself sideways in the mirror again.

Louis smoothed out his silver tunic as he approached Harry. "Why do you keep doing that?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking," Harry, said, turning to the other side and keeping one hand on the upper and lower side of his stomach. "I like being pregnant with your baby."

Louis walked up so he was directly behind Harry. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder smoothly, unable to help his alpha pride that beamed over Harry's statement.

"I like it too," Louis kissed his shoulder, tracing the edge of the trim to Harry's robe. "My pretty omega is full of my child. Everyone knows you're mine. Always want you to be pregnant with my babies," Louis was quickly turning himself on by his own words. He could hear Harry's breathing was becoming more and more uneven.

Louis leaned to kiss over his mark, letting his tongue dance over the marked flesh on his neck. Harry moaned at the touch.

"Everyone in the village will know who you are," Louis went on. "They'll see the mark that I gave you on your pretty neck, and smell the alpha mixed with your lovely scent," his voice was growing rapidly raspier as he continued. "Then they'll see how you're full of the King's baby. They'll know that you're the prince, that you’re carrying my heir, darling."

Harry's head was facing down, and from his position behind him, Louis kissed his cheek, moving his hands to either side of Harry's stomach.

"D-Don't get me worked up," Harry's voice finally sounded. "Louis-"

Louis kissed his cheek again before pulling away from him. His whole demeanor suddenly changed. "I won't, lovely," he told him. "Are you about ready to go?"

"Yeah," Harry took one last look in the mirror before facing Louis. "But, um, I have a request?"

Louis furrowed his brows in confusion. "Oh, um, yes, my love?"

"Do we have to bring guards?" He blurted out, quickly biting his lip in what seemed to be embarrassment. "I mean, I just, I don't want to."

Louis stood still. He was nervous to go to the village without any sort of protection. Of the many times Louis had gone down there, the people were always so pleasant. The small market was filled with the prettiest little gifts and various, unique kinds of food and spices. It was generally safe, but Harry was pregnant and an omega, which made idea of him not having security, scared Louis just a little.

"Baby-" Louis was on the verge of protesting but the look on Harry's face made him realize it was hopeless.

Louis sighed. "All right, We can go without guards. Just be careful, yeah?" Harry was nodded already. Louis was repeating the obvious more for himself than Harry. "I don't want you or little one getting hurt."

"We won't," Harry smiled.

Louis forced himself to smile back, ignoring the wavering nerves inside of him.

-

Harry's hand was tight in his as they walked down the mile long slope that led to the kingdom's fair sized village. It was a cloudy day, looking as if it were on the verge of raining. But Louis made sure him and Harry had some long cloaks that fell to their feet that had a hood attached, just in case it ended up raining. They were simple; Louis had Perrie made them for the rain specifically. Louis' cloak was gold and Harry's was silver, per request.

"How are you feeling?" Louis broke their long silence. They had been mostly silent since they began steady-paced walk.

Louis turned to him when Harry didn't reply. Immediately, Louis noticed that Harry's face was showing confusion and slight worry. It took everything in Louis not to break out into immediate panic. If his baby seemed to be in pain, it was in his alpha instincts to want to protect.

"Yeah," Louis noticed the hesitance laced in his voice. "I'm okay. It's just," Louis held his breath as Harry frowned. "The baby hasn't stopped kicking since we left."

Louis suddenly stopped walking, causing Harry to stop and look at him. "Do we need to turn around? Do you want to lay down?" Louis felt his brain speeding up a million miles an hour. "Does it hurt?" He faced Harry now.

It was in that moment when Harry turned around that Louis realized just how _tired_ Harry looked. His young, usually bright face now looked worn out and exhausted. Under the gaze of the clouds, Louis didn't miss the dark circles were highlighted under his eyes. Louis wondered how he didn't notice this earlier.

Harry must have noticed Louis' concern. "I didn't sleep much last night," he glanced down, setting his hand on his baby bump. "The baby kept waking me up."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Louis felt a little hurt that Harry hadn't woken him up. Harry was in pain and he just slept on through it without even knowing about it. "Hazza, I would've stayed up with you."

Harry shook his head. "You need your sleep," he insisted. "I'm okay."

Louis licked his lips nervously. He didn't want to believe Harry, but he didn't want to fight him either because there was no way Louis would win an argument with Harry about this.

The thing was, Harry had done extraordinarily well throughout his pregnancy. Often times, during omega male's pregnancies, their first child to carry is rather difficult and dangerous. But Harry never once complained about it. His doctor told him, and even Louis, that his pregnancy was surprisingly safe and nothing was out of place. He was impressed with Harry's confident attitude towards the bump under his dress robes.

Louis knew that throughout the last 9 months that Harry was presumably in pain from the baby. He imagined that its kicks would hurt at times, or the nausea, aching back or the swollen feet or how he was always feeling the need to go to the bathroom. Or his craving of bread and grapes, which was one thing Louis could provide.

Harry told him all the time that Louis had missed the worst part of his pregnancy. He was estimated to be about 4 months along when he saw Louis again, and he said by that point, most of his sickness was already gone.

Louis admired him, really. Harry was so strong for dealing with his father for so many years and for traveling over to see Louis for months before they got caught. He lost sleep and put himself in danger just to see Louis. And now he carried Louis' baby with a glowing smile. Earlier, when Harry had said he loved being pregnant, Louis knew he genuinely meant it.

"Will you tell me if you need to go back?" Louis asked Harry, his concern was rapidly growing. He settled a hand on top of Harry's hand that lay on his stomach. "Sweetheart, if you feel ill I can take you back to the castle and you can rest."

Harry gave him a small, reassuring smile. "I'll be okay," he replied. Louis could see it in his eyes though, they were distant and hesitant. Harry was lying.

Although frustrated, he didn't want to try to fight with Harry. He didn't reply, rather deciding just to take Harry's hand again, leading them on down the dirt filled road.

-

The village was alive when they arrived. Many people were roaming the streets, heading in various directions. Shops and workshops were surrounding each side of the dirt road with people bustling on every corner.

Keeping a firm grip on Harry's hand, the two strolled through the small village slowly, getting a good intake on what it's like to actually _not_ live in castles filled with luxuries. Although Louis hadn't been to the village in awhile, he always felt like he could breathe a little better while being there. It was a breath of fresh air and no pressure of being King, at least for a little while.

When Zayn and Louis were kids, they often went to the village and continued their mischief. But since Louis had become King, he had been far too busy to have a chance to go, much to his disappointment. He often missed the days when things were simpler, but if he hadn't risked it all for the boy with the green eyes, he certainly wouldn't have his life the way that it is now.

Their hands were locked together firmly and reassuringly. As they walked by, several obvious stares and confused looks were thrown their way. They looked far richer than the people of the village, but also because this was the first time anyone had ever actually _seen_ Harry.

"Lou," Harry leaned over to him, guiding them closer to the side of the road and away from the people walking past. Louis pulled him near a small building away from the crowd.

"Are you all right?" Louis was definitely concerned now. Harry's face was a faint pink and he looked very hot. His eyes were watery, seemingly unfocused. He looked completely dazed and very scared.

"'M fine," Harry seemed to say automatically, not meeting Louis' eyes. "Just- the baby is still kicking."

Louis licked his lips nervously, looking behind them out of habit to make sure that no one was near or waiting to intrude on conversation.

"I'll take you back," Louis said simply. "We can come over on another day."

Harry shook his head immediately. "I'm fine, just a little hot. And, well, cold," his face displayed confusion at his own words.

Louis just stared at him, feeling dumbfounded. "I don't know what that means, baby," he said honestly.

"I just," Harry was growing visibly frustrated at the questions, so Louis set a hand on his hip gently. "I feel flustered, kinda? And hot. The baby makes me feel hot," Harry furrowed his brows, staring at Louis in anticipation for his reaction. "But it's a little cold outside too."

Louis was tempted to laugh a little at Harry's choice of words, but seeing the nervous look on Harry's face quickly made Louis realize that this definitely wasn't a joking matter at all.

"Does that make any sense?" He beat him before Louis could reply. Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

"I kinda get where you're coming from, darling," Louis told him with a soft smile. "But I'm not the pregnant one, love. I don't exactly know what you're feeling."

Harry let out an even bigger sigh this time, putting his hand back on his bump. "Yeah," he said awkwardly.

"Let's just try to enjoy ourselves, yeah?" Harry nodded at him. "If you feel ill or tired, we'll head back immediately. I promise."

"Thank you," Harry's smile was fond, "I love you."

Louis squeezed his hip, returning the smile. "I love you too," he said back. "Now come along, love. I want to show the world how beautiful my omega is."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Lou," he whined, accepting the hand Louis offered him.

Louis just grinned as the walked back to the road, taking note of just how _many_ people were staring at them. Not all of the stares were bad, but simply curious as to why the King would just be wandering around their village.

"They're staring at me," Harry noted quietly as they walked down the road.

Louis hummed, giving his hand a squeeze. "They know who you are, baby. They know you're mine."

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis noticed Harry bit his lip at hearing those words. Louis' alpha pride was bursting at his blushing omega.

"Let's look at the spices," Harry guided him off to a small tent to the side where an older woman sat on a rug with various spices set in front of her.

The women stared at Harry curiously as he walked towards her. She suddenly straightened up the moment she saw Louis behind him.

"Your highness!" The woman seemed shocked, standing to her feet. Louis could smell the beta all over her.

"Oh, hello," Louis greeted her simply, giving her a smile as Harry began looking and smelling of the various spices.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the woman was incredibly flustered. She attempted to bow but almost lost her balance, nearly tripping over her own spices.

"As to you," Louis glanced over to watch Harry's soft face light up in utter delight at the smells of the spices.

The woman looked almost star struck at Louis. "Is this-,” she pointed at Harry, not able to complete her sentence, as it was clear she didn't know his name.

"This is Harry," Louis filled in. "My prince, actually."

"My prince," the women bowed again, causing Harry to look up in slight confusion of the situation. The woman stood up straight and looked at Harry with a fond look at vaguely made Louis think of a mother's gentle stare.

"You're expecting?" She blurted out, eying his obvious bump. "When are you due, your highness?"

"Um," Harry set a hand on top of his stomach, giving it a small rub before standing up with the help of a bench next to him. "Soon, actually."

A smirk curved on Louis' lips. He couldn't help but feel a flutter of pride knowing Harry was showing off their baby to the world. Everyone knew that Harry was Louis' baby.

"That's so- may I?" Her hands instantly lurched out, as if desperate to touch his baby bump. Harry let out a soft giggle and nodded. Louis could only eye her closely.

The women immediately set her frail hands onto the sides of Harry's stomach, feeling around as if she herself was trying to play a doctor. She seemed utterly fascinated with Harry's bump in a sense that she had never seen one before.

"Do you have any children?" Harry asked politely, staring down as the woman continued to touch his stomach. Louis couldn't help but glare at her.

"Yes, a son," she smiled at Harry darkly. "He's a lovely, lovely boy."

Louis furrowed his brows at her tone. The way she hadn't let go of Harry's stomach was odd in itself and the way she looked at him like he was a piece of meat made Louis nauseous. He could only hope that Harry could sense how uncomfortable he was.

"How old is your son?" Harry asked as the woman finally pulled her hands back. She ungracefully moved away from Harry with a stumble in her step. She looked incredibly _nervous._

"Oh," she paused. "He's round your age, I'd say."

Louis had had enough. "We must be going," he stepped over to Harry's side and placed a hand on his lower back possessively. "We appreciate your time."

"No, no, wait!" The women nearly stumbled back over. Her eyes were wild and she looked _completely_ frantic. Louis automatically tugged Harry closer to him, his protective instincts coming into play.

"Can you-" the woman's eyes were large with what looked to be fear. Louis could feel his heartbeat begin to pick up as he watched the woman's every move.

"We really need to leave-" Harry spoke up for the first time. He smiled kindly at the woman. "We appreciate your time, thank you."

Louis didn't give the woman a chance to reply before quickly guiding Harry out of the tent and back onto the main road. He kept a hand on the small of Harry's back protectively as he led his mate into a thickness of a crowd, hoping that they could get out of view from the woman.

After popping out of the crowd, Louis kept Harry in tow but slowed down their speed walking into a casual stroll. He moved his hand from Harry's waist down to tangle their fingers together.

"That was rather odd," Harry commented idly as they walked down the road. "I'm not sure what to make of that."

Louis nearly growled. "She shouldn't have been touching you like that. She's an old-"

Harry squeezed his hand very gently. "Don't, Lou," his voice was always so calming next to Louis'. Maybe it was the omega in him, but even just Harry's presence sent an overwhelming peace inside of Louis.

"I'm sorry," Louis sighed. "I just don't-"

"Oh!" Harry pointed up ahead with his free hand, his finger going in the direction of another tent filled with presumably more spices. "I want to look over there!"

Louis chuckled as they went through another small crowd. Suddenly, space got pushed between them in the mix of people and their hands lost their hold. Louis tried to keep his pace up with Harry but suddenly he lost him in the crowd.

Louis jogged ahead out of the crowd and whipped around wildly. Harry was completely _gone._ He had disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Louis felt panic arise and he felt his heart race to a whole new level of speed. He whipped around wildly; his eyes darting from the various tents at any sort of sign as to where Harry had disappeared.

"Harry?" Louis cried out, his voice was filled with utter panic. Harry hadn't gotten lost though, there was no way. Harry had been _taken._

Louis rushed forward towards the tent Harry had been eagerly pointing to, only to see that Harry was nowhere to be seen. Every second that passed felt like a continuous stab in the gut for Louis.

"Harry!" He all but screamed his boy's name now. Louis had never felt such a _panic_ before. He was sick at the thought of his mate going missing and it was all Louis' fault.

"Louis!" An ear shattering, heartbreaking, high-pitched _scream_ suddenly sounded from the other side of the road. The scream was loud and filled with terror that every person on the road was looking in the direction of the sound.

Louis shoved his way past the crowd in a desperate need to reach his mate. He couldn't breath as he ran towards the tent at full speed. He was more than determined to reach Harry. "Harry!" Louis cried when he suddenly saw Harry for the first time since he disappeared. Harry had his back pressed up against _the old woman's back_ and a _knife_ was on the verge of slitting his throat.

"Harry! No!" Louis was suddenly he was shoved to the ground when he was just a few yards from reaching his mate. The whole village was surely watching the scene by now. Maybe they were screaming or yelling but Louis was so locked in a space of _Harry,_ the world was a complete blur except for his omega.

He fell _hard_ on his shoulder in the middle of the rocky road. He could hear his ears ringing and heart pounding. Somewhere in the distance, Louis could hear Harry scream for him. He pushed himself up, ignoring the pain searing in his shoulder.

He had barely taken two steps when there was another scream from Harry. His boy's eyes were wide with fear and filled with a deep terror. Louis whipped around when suddenly a glimmer of silver flashed in the corner of Louis' eyes and a sharp pain was sent right into his shoulder blade.

Louis let out a scream, watching through the eyes of _Nick Grimshaw_ as a knife was slowly pushed into his shoulder blade and being yanked out, _dripping with his own blood._

Louis couldn't form words all of a sudden. His mind was tangled up and he couldn't catch up to speed when suddenly everything was in slow motion and Nick smiled before saying,

"Revenge hurts, doesn't it?"

His fist collided with Louis' face and as he was falling backwards under the sound of Harry's screams, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess i sorta ended it on a cliffhanger? oops.
> 
> comments please? kudos? i appreciate them all(: xx
> 
> my twitter - @littlelacehaz


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for not updating. I lost all of my fics over the summer and got busy and discouraged with this one. I apologize.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. I didn't have anyone beta this chapter so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Please note: I went though and edited this whole fic because I was really unsatisfied with it. I changed some things so please please feel free to start from the beginning. :)

A warm heat flickering off his face was the first thing Louis noticed when he regained consciousness. The sound of a crackling fire could be heard, mixing with the low throbbing of the blood rushing through his head. Louis let out an involuntary groan as the throbbing only increased the more he felt himself wake up.

He was aware of the silence in the room and his curled up position on a padded bench. He was tempted to slip back into sleep when a sudden realization hit him, bringing on a churn in his stomach and his mind to be on full alert-

_Harry._

Louis sat straight up in an utter panic, nearly falling off the bench. He felt his face flush and a bead of sweat trickled down his face at the realization. He looked around the small study room that he had been placed in, trying to back track of everything that had happened. The memories flooded back and suddenly he remembered everything, he let out an involuntary gasp-

"Louis," a smooth, calm voice sounded from the doorway in Louis' moment of panic. He looked up with wide, nervous eyes to see Zayn standing in the doorway, a candle light shining into the dark study room.

"Harry," the only words Louis could form with his raspy voice. He remembered the frantic, desperate look on Harry's face and the pain within his screams. A sting in his shoulder caused him to cringe back in pain. He remembered what Nick had done to him.

"Harry-" Louis helplessly gasped again, staring at Zayn, who was now walking into the room with pity written on his face. Louis tried to sit up but let out a low cry of pain, a sore ache stilling over his body immediately. He wanted to run to Harry, wherever he was. An ache was buried inside of him and he _knew,_ from these alpha senses alone, that his mate was in pain.

"He's okay," Zayn answered the unasked question as he sat on the bench across from Louis. His face dawned a dark expression as only partial candlelight flickered upon his face from the hallway. He blinked slowly at Louis, as if trying his best to remain neutral until Louis pressed him further.

Louis struggled to sit upright on the bed, low grunts of pain escaping his lips as he tried to move comfortably, despite his sore muscles. He vaguely noticed the wrap twisted around his right shoulder, dipping under his arm as a tight bandage. He glanced down for a brief second before directing his eyes back to Zayn.

"Where is he?" Louis licked his lips anxiously, the strong sense of his mate hurting was too overwhelming. He couldn't breathe properly until Zayn gave him every detail of what had happened since he had blacked out.

"The west wing," Zayn answered, eyeing Louis up and down in an assessment. "He's in labor."

Louis let out a whimper at Zayn's reply, realizing it would fall into place with the pain he was undergoing. It only made sense for him to feel like this, knowing Harry was currently giving birth to his child and he wasn't with him.

"Tell me what happened," Louis requested, breaking their short moment of silence at the realization that Zayn wouldn't be speaking unless Louis asked a question.

"You were stabbed on your right shoulder," Louis nearly rolled his eyes because that was part was the only thing clear in his mind, but he forced himself to be patient. "Harry was nearly kidnapped had the guards not got him."

Louis blinked. "Guards?" He asked. "What guards? I didn't-"

"I did," Zayn interjected, leaning forward slightly. "Perrie and I happened to be in the village at the time, with guards," he added emphasis on his last two words. "Harry's screaming alerted us that something had happened. You were on the ground when I reached you."

"And Nick?" Louis clenched and I clenched his fist. "Where is he? And the woman?"

"Nick was taken by a guard and thrown in the dungeon. The woman dropped Harry and got away," he paused. "Harry tried to reach you, but I believe the entirety of the situation triggered his labor. Perrie and our second guard took him to the castle while I took you."

Louis licked his lips, tasting a small amount of sweat. He nodded his head, as though accepting the story that Zayn had presented him. He was okay, especially knowing that Nick had been captured, but now he needed his mate before he could fully be satisfied. The ache for Harry was growing slowly by the minute, and Louis feared he was reaching his breaking point. 

"How long has it been, then?" Louis asked.

Zayn glanced at the floor. "About 9 hours," he said. "It's the middle of the night."

Harry had been in labor for 9 hours then, and who knows if he had given birth yet. Louis still sensed his pain though. His mate was in another part of the castle, possibly _dying_ while giving birth. Generally, male omegas had just as good of a chance of survival while giving birth as females did. Any birth was risky, especially since Louis was still haunted by the thought of how his mother and sibling passed away.

"I just-" Louis squeezed his eyes shut, taking in a deep breath to somewhat attempt to relax himself. There was no use in trying to escape the room to reach Harry, as both Zayn and anyone helping Harry with the birth wouldn't allow him to see Harry anyway.

"Just try your best to relax," Zayn's voice came. "Take deep breaths, try not to worry about your mate. He's alive, at least that's something."

It took all of Louis' willpower not to snap at Zayn or knock him down long enough to run out of the room to find out where exactly Harry was at. Louis resisted the temptation in seconds, all because the bad outweighed the good in that plan.

Slowly sitting up, Louis felt his shoulder ache from where the blade had pierced him. He gently rubbed the spot with his hand, wincing at wound. He wasn't stabbed deep, it was fairly clear to him, but the mark wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Zayn," Louis looked up at him, seeing his friend watching him. "I just-"

"Zayn!" A hurried, female voice came from the doorway. Louis looked up to see a frantic-looking Perrie in the doorway. Her hair was tied up and she showed obvious signs that she had been running. Her eyes fell from Zayn to Louis.

"Oh, Louis," she took a deep breath, "I'm glad you're awake."

"He just woke up," Zayn informed her. "Is everything-"

Perrie nodded frantically. "Yes," she grinned. "I'm really happy you're awake, actually. Louis, come meet your son."

Louis' eyes widened and he bolted straight to the doorway, standing right in front of Perrie. "Oh God," his heart was racing. "M-My son? Harry-"

"He's doing fine," Perrie assured him, still blocking the doorway from Louis running out of the room. "Both of them are fine. Harry did so well, honestly, Louis," she smiled at his surprised reaction.

"They're both okay?" It was hard for Louis to believe. He was only faintly aware that the nervous feeling of his mate being in pain had faded away, and he felt more calm than he had previously when he woke up.

"Come with me and I'll show you," Perrie gestured down the hall. Louis got up and followed her, hearing Zayn catch up beside him.

They walked down several hallways, heading towards the west wing where Harry supposedly was. Louis was slightly nervous, unsure of how to react to the fact he was now _officially_ a father.

When they reached the west wing, Louis anxiously picked up his pace, moving past Perrie to reach the open door at the end of the hallway. He stopped right before he reached it, taking a deep breath before entering.

There were a few candles lit in the room, setting off a warm glow and bouncing off the moonlight that set through the windows. There were several women in the room, but Louis' main focus was on the large bed at the far side of the room.

Harry looked up at Louis from where he was nestled on top of the covers. He was sitting up, and his face looked tired and pale, but he still managed to give Louis a small smile. That's when Louis' heart stopped, right at the sight of the bundle in Harry's arms.

Louis slow-walked up to the bed until he was next to Harry. His breath hitched at the sight of him, but Harry patted the spot next to him on the bed, inviting Louis to climb up next to him.

Careful to jostle his mate, Louis slid in, unwilling to tear his eyes away from the baby in Harry's arms. Louis could see the fond on Harry's face out of the corner of his eye. Once he was right next to Harry on the bed, he immediately wrapped his arm around mate's waist, pulling him over for a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I love you," Louis told him the moment he pulled away. There was so much he wanted to tell his boy, but now wasn't the time. He knew there would always be plenty of time later.

Harry didn't respond, he only silently passed Louis the small wad of blankets. In an instant, Louis felt his heart stop.

The baby, _their_ baby, was so, so tiny. He was awake and staring up at Louis' eyes were a shimmery, sky blue to match the ones that were staring down at him.

Louis felt Harry lean in to rest his head on his shoulder. "He looks like you," he mumbled. "He's beautiful."

"I-" Louis was choking up. He was staring down at their baby that they made through their love for each other. Both Louis and Harry had risked their lives to finally get to hold this child, and never once in Louis' life had he ever had such a great reward.

"He's absolutely gorgeous, Lou," Harry nuzzled closer into the crook of Louis' neck.

Louis was unable to respond. He only nodded his head, keeping his eyes trained on the baby. "He has my nose," he laughed breathily. "He looks so much like us, Haz."

Harry chuckled. "His eyes are just like yours, though."

"Y-Yeah," Louis grinned down at their child. "They are, aren't they?"

Harry nipped at his shoulder. "Both are so beautiful," he murmured. "I'm so lucky."

"No-" Louis shifted to look at Harry. "Baby, no, I'm really the lucky one. I ended up with a beautiful mate and child."

Harry smiled and blushed. Louis swore he would never stop appreciating how lucky he was to have someone like Harry.

Louis looked down at the baby in his arms then back to kiss the top of Harry's head. "I promise I'll always love and protect you and Alexander, just the way that an alpha should. I'll never do what your father did."

Harry nuzzled into Louis again. His scent was calm and Louis could feel him relaxing, bringing him to a settled peace. Harry trusted Louis, and Louis would do everything in his power to never break that.

A soft smile appeared on Harry's face. "Promise me?" he asked. "Always?"

"Always," Louis confirmed.

-

Time went on and Harry recovered fairly quickly from the birth. Louis went back to his kingly duties, always making time to visit his mate until he was all right to leave the west wing. They were soon both busy with their daily lives in the castle, often not seeing each other until late in the evenings.

Nothing pleased Louis more than going to his chambers after a long day and seeing Harry already awaiting him with Alexander in his arms. Every night, Louis held them both and promised to never let go.

Some days were harder than others. Harry was busy during the day with his regular duties, often resorting to having Alexander stay with Perrie and Sophia. The girls adored him, always fonding over how much he sleeps, and, much to their surprise, how little he cries. Harry was reluctant to give up his child to do work, but adjusted quickly after he was reassured that his child was in safe care.

Louis and Gemma made a fair settlement, ending the long term feud that had been going on between their kingdoms for far too long. Louis was happy with how things worked out with her, especially since he knew that it pleased Harry. Neither of the siblings were in any danger and things finally started to look up.

Only three months after having the baby, Harry went into heat again. Perrie had been the one to find him whimpering and whining into the sheets one morning, begging for Louis. It took every bit of strength not for Louis not to be there with him but he couldn't risk Harry getting pregnant again. He felt a terribly strong pain when he forced himself to sleep in a room on another side of the castle and away from his mate. It was 4 days of torture, but they pulled through.

Things went by fairly smoothly all in all. Alexander was growing very fast, too fast for Louis' liking, and looked like an exact mix of both him and Harry. Before Louis could even turn around, his son would be a year old and Louis certainly wasn't ready for that.

Some nights were still harder than others, however. Harry still had occasional nightmares over his father's abuse, ending in Louis always holding him right and kissing him softly with soft reassurances that everything was okay. Other nights, it was Louis who woke up in tears and with Harry snuggled into his chest. They swore they would always be there for each other, and they would always hold onto that.

Louis was often busy around the kingdom, but he never failed to set aside time for Harry. He always wanted to make time for his mate. _Always._

All those nights of tears and the longing to be in each other's embrace was finally worth it.

They found home in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I don't think the chapter is that great considering it's been 7 months since I last updated so it should be amazing. It isn't. Sorry.
> 
> The final chapter will be the epilogue and it will be posted soon.
> 
> Please leave comments because I always appreciate feedback :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's been over a year now since I started this fic. wow.
> 
> I should have finished this fic a really long time ago so I apologize but I've gotten super busy so :(
> 
> my mistakes in this chapter are my own.
> 
> enjoy the last chapter!!

The grass was scratchy against the palms of Louis' hands. He was stretched out past where the blanket reached, bathing in the warm sunshine that danced across the field. It was a pretty, fall afternoon that Louis was set not to waste.

The twins were just to Louis' right, playing with some dandelions that they had found. Up ahead, Harry was on a causal walk with Alexander. Harry was smiling and pointing in the direction just south of where they were located. Louis smiled, knowing that Harry was pointing to the spot where they used to secretly meet for months. The place where they confided their secrets, shared their first kiss, and Louis realized he was _hopelessly_ in love with the beautiful prince.

Him and Harry were young then, but _so_ in love. Through all the trials that the last several years had brought them, Louis always ensured that he would hold onto that same feeling of love that he had every time he looked at Harry when he was simply a child. Here they were now: Louis was 26 to Harry's 24, and they were still just as in love as they were when they were 18 and 16.

Alexander is 7 now, and he still looked like a perfect mix of Louis and Harry both. He had Louis' blue eyes, but had Harry's dark, curly hair. One of his most noticeable traits that he got from Louis, however, was his mischief. Around the castle, guards and servants often dealt with the child's pranks. He was quite good at his jokes, which Harry always told Louis that it wasn't necessarily a _good_ thing.

When Alexander was 3, Harry convinced Louis that they were ready for another child. For a couple months, they debated about whether Harry was actually ready to be pregnant again. But when Harry went into heat, Louis locked them both in their chambers for nearly four days until it ended. Harry conceived the twins sometime in those days.

Louis had been terrified when he and Harry realized that they were expecting twins. It was _very_ risky, and it all got worse when Louis was due to go to a meeting out of the country when Harry was 7 months pregnant. However, like everything else, they barely got through, and it turned out okay.

The twins, Peter and Rose, are now 4, and both have blond hair and brown eyes. When they were little, Louis tried to joke with Harry by asking if Peter and Rose really were Louis' children because, physically, they looked the least like Louis. The joke reduced Harry to tears with sobbing promises that he would never cheat on Louis. Naturally, Louis felt terrible for hurting his mate and gave him a blowjob to make up for it. The incident has never been mentioned since.

In the present time, Harry is estimated to be 5 months along, presuming Louis got him pregnant during his last heat. His hand is placed on his stomach as he began to walk back towards Louis with a fond look on his face. Alexander ran up ahead and fell into Louis' arms in a crushing hug.

Louis laughed, barely keeping himself from falling backwards as he caught his son. They hugged for a moment before the boy broke the hug and stared at Louis.

"Papa was showing me where you met sometimes," Alexander informed him with a playful smile. "He said you used to tell stories and tell papa he was pretty."

Louis felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks at his son's words. It was all very true, however.

"Did he now?" Louis leaned forward and crossed his legs, seeing Alexander mirror his position. He put his hand on his chin, pretending to be very suspicious for his son's amusement. "And what else did he say?"

"Can't tell you!" Alexander giggled. "I said I wouldn't. Papa said you would make fun of him."

Louis hummed and leaned back, seeing Harry walking towards them with the twins holding his hands. "Well, between us, I still think your papa is very pretty. Don't tell him I said that."

Alexander giggled again. "Daddy-"

"Are you two causing trouble again?" Harry let the twins run towards Louis ahead of him. Peter immediately attached himself to Louis' left arm, letting Rose sit in between her brothers in a fit of giggles.

"Come here, darling," Louis held out his hand for Harry to take to sit down. He accepted it, plopping down next to Louis and immediately resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

"You smell good," Harry rested one of his hands on his baby bump and the other on Louis' back.

Louis turned to Peter and Rose as they began bickering over who got to blow the last dandelion. Ever since Harry had told them that their wishes would come true if they blew on a dandelion, the twins had been obsessed. Louis definitely blamed Harry for their current infatuation with the flower.

"When do you leave for your meeting?" Harry's raspy voice interrupted Louis' wandering thoughts as he stared at the twins, who were then talking to their older brother.

"Early tomorrow morning," Louis answered as Harry lifted his head from Louis' shoulder. "It isn't that far, though. I should be back later in the afternoon."

Louis watched as Harry nodded, not missing the small sigh that escaped from his omega's lips. He knew how much Harry hated when he left, and it felt like a guilty burden every time he told Harry he was leaving.

Ever since Harry's father had killed Louis' father in front of their eyes, Harry had lived in a state of fear that someone might try to harm Louis when he visited another kingdom. Louis continually reassured his mate and promised that he had no known enemies the way that their father's did with each other. Louis was careful and always brought guards with him.

Harry might not be fully aware of it, but Louis still lives in a nervous fear over Harry. He is in the middle of another pregnancy, and there was still many dangers to him carrying and giving birth. Louis always tries to be there for him, much to Harry's appreciation.

Harry is in the middle of his fourth pregnancy. After the twins had been born, Harry conceived rather quickly and suffered a miscarriage soon after. He fell into a depression, constantly keeping himself closed in their chambers and refusing to see anyone, often times, including Louis.

It was one of their hardest times. Louis had plenty of maids and servants that helped with Alexander and the twins while he took care of Harry. It took months for Harry to fully recover.

Louis knows how often Harry has nightmares over his past, and he always holds him close until Harry stops crying in his sleep and snuggles into Louis. They're a team together, and Louis will never give up on his mate.

Their marriage hasn't been easy, but they hold on with a mutual love and support for each other. Harry trusts Louis like he's never trusted anyone else, and Louis promised himself many years ago that he would never take advantage of that.

"Hey," Harry's lips were on his cheek before pulling up to whisper in his ear. "You all right?"

Louis hummed. "Just thinking about things," he answered.

"Good things, I hope," Harry let out a low giggle and rubbed at Louis' back.

"'Course, darling," Louis slid his hand to grip Harry's thigh. "Just thinking about how much I love you."

"Such a sap," he replied. Louis didn't miss the blush that kissed his mate's cheeks.

"Papa!" Alexander looked right at Harry, seeming almost distressed. His siblings were sitting on either side of him, their eyes wide.

"Yes?" Harry's face softened as he looked at their children.

"Rose thinks I'll become an omega like you, but I don't think I am!" Alexander visibly pouted, causing young little Rose to burst out into giggles and to quickly cover her mouth with her hand.

Louis knew immediately that if he were in Harry's position, as an omega, that he would play like he was offended at his remark. Harry just let out a gentle smile. He was always _so_ gentle with their children.

"We won't know until you're a little older and your scent changes," Harry explained to them. "We can only guess right now. Be patient, lovely."

Louis' grip tightened on his mate. He remembered just how it felt the first time he truly realized he was an alpha. He had suspected it for a few years prior, and his father had often told him that he would be. But to be a _confirmed >/em> alpha meant all the difference to Louis. Figuring out your status was a very important ordeal._

_His son might be young, but Louis had suspected that he was an alpha already. He liked to take care of his siblings, and even tried to watch out for Harry in his current pregnancy. Alexander was already showing the same signs that Louis had when he was that age._

_"-we'll love you no matter what," Harry finished, bringing Louis out of a daze._

_"If you're not an alpha we'll disown you," Louis fake scowled, making Peter and Rose both burst into a fit of giggles. Harry slapped at Louis' back and Alexander scowled._

_"But papa isn't an alpha! You still snuck off with him when you were too young!" Alexander tried to fight back. Louis rolled his eyes because his son _definitely/ _inherited Harry's gift of not being able to bring on a good come back.___

___"Be nice, Alex, if we didn't secretly meet each other then you wouldn't even _be_ here," Louis chuckled. Alexander huffed._ _ _

___"Daddy?" Peter chirped up for the first time. He was definitely their quietest child, no doubt. "Rose wanted-"_ _ _

___"Why is Papa's tummy so big?" Rose cut off her brother._ _ _

___Harry bit his lip. "Um, well, your little brother or sister is growing inside of me for a little while. It won't be long before you get to see them."_ _ _

___Rose turned her head to the side in confusion. "I want to see her now," she protested._ _ _

___Harry let out a soft laugh. "I do too, darling," he moved the hand that was behind Louis' back to rest on his stomach. "But they aren't ready to come out and see us yet."_ _ _

___"How did she get there?" Peter piped up. Ross nodded at her brother's question._ _ _

___Louis immediately choked._ _ _

___"-Your daddy and I love each other," Harry continued to remain calm to their children's many questions. "Because we love each other, we can give you siblings."_ _ _

___"Why can't we have them now?" Peter looked mad now. Louis couldn't help but note at how his angry expression resembled how Harry looked when he was mad._ _ _

___"Because, they're just a small seed right now, and they have to bloom like a pretty flower before they can come out," Harry rubbed his stomach. "They'll be here before you know it."_ _ _

___Rose huffed. "Not fair," she stayed. "I want to see her now!"_ _ _

___"Sweetheart, it could be a boy or a girl," Louis reminded her. "We don't know yet if you'll have a sister."_ _ _

___"I want a sister," Rose said, her brown eyes glaring at Louis. "Papa, daddy won't let me have a sister."_ _ _

___Harry giggled. "Daddy doesn't get to make that decision," he explained._ _ _

___Louis rubbed Harry's thigh. "Hey, baby, maybe we should head back," Louis looked ahead at the setting sun. "We wouldn't want to be out here past dark."_ _ _

___"Ew!" Alexander scrunched up his face. Louis knew it was over the pet name, and he rolled his eyes in response._ _ _

___"Yeah- just, help me-" he asked a bit helplessly. Louis immediately stood up and carefully helped Harry stand to his feet._ _ _

___"We need to head back, loves," Harry laced his hand in Louis'._ _ _

___Alexander stood up first and took off in a jog across the field. Rose took ahold of Harry's free hand, with Peter on her other side._ _ _

___They walked in silence back to the castle. Alexander was just ahead in the distance, still trying to keep ahead of the group but rapidly running out of breath._ _ _

___"Hey," Harry murmured a few minutes later as they approached the castle. "I love you."_ _ _

___Louis squeezed his hand. "I love you always," he said back. With his mate and family by his side, Louis was happy and everything was at peace._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayy a happy ending<3
> 
> thank you again to my betas for looking over/editing most of the chapters xx
> 
> listen, I love this fic and it's still like my baby so please leave comments and kudos :) feedback is appreciated!!
> 
> follow me on twitter @ littlelacehaz
> 
> :)


End file.
